Beautiful Mistake
by blackdark.raven
Summary: Tanapa sengaja Yesung membangunkan vampir yang telah tertidur selama 990 tahun lamanya. Karena kesalahannya, Yesung harus mau mengurus vampir tersebut dan merelakan sang vampire tinggal di rumahnya. /'Dia itu bodoh! Vampir terbodoh yang pernah aku lihat.'/'Si jenius yang bodoh.'/'Kau harus tanggung jawab'/ITS KYUSUNG/ CHAPTER 10 UPDATE/ ITS ENDING
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Mistake**

 **Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun And Other Cast**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance (Maybe)**

 **Pairing : KyuSung**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast Milik Tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam nama.**

 **Warning : AU, BOYS LOVE, OOC, TYPO, Etc.**

 **Summary : Karena kesalahan yang ia buat, yaitu berteriak di depan sebuah mansion –yang kata masyarakat terdapat vampir di dalamnya- sang vampir yang sudah tidur selama 990 tahun malah terbangun. Lalu meminta pertanggung jawaban atas ulah lelaki itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Itu hanya lagenda, Hyuk-ah!" Geram seorang lelaki yang memegang senter sembari merapatkan jaket hitamnya karena angin dingin tiba-tiba saja berembus, terasa sangat tepat mengenai tengkuknya. Sementara pria manis dipanggil Hyuk tadi nampak bersikeras dengan keyakinan yang ia pegang.

Keyakinan bahwa di dalam mansion tua yang sudah tak terurus jauh di dalam hutan belantara itu terdapat seorang vampir. Vampir yang tengah tidur ribuan tahun lamanya.

Sambil terus berjalan melalui semak-belukar, lupur, serta menyeberangi danau. Ketiga orang lelaki berusia masih di bawah umur itu melihat sebuah bangunan bergaya jaman dahulu di kejauhan, bangunan yang kelihatannya masih kokoh namun berlumut dan sangat kotor.

"Benar ada! Rumahnya sudah terlihat!" Seru Hyuk Jae girang sambil berloncat-loncat dengan tangan menunjuk kearah bangunan yang hanya terlihat atapnya tersebut. Salah satu lelaki lain yang memakai jaket berwarna hitam berpadu dengan biru malam menghela napas. "Memang rumahnya ada kan?! Bukannya yang kita cari vampirnya? Bukan rumahnya?" Seru lelaki imut itu, mata sipitnya nampak semakin sipit dikarenakan rasa kantuk hebat.

Wajar saja mereka masih mengantuk –kecuali Hyuk Jae yang nampak bersemangat- ini adalah jam 1 dini hari, mereka malah datang kehutan ini untuk mencari kebenaran tentang lagenda vampir yang sangat popular di desa mereka. Konon katanya, jauh di didalam hutan terdapat sebuah mansion yang dulunya dijadikan tempat tinggal keluarga vampir, dan bangunan inipun dibangun oleh keluarga vampir tersebut. Dan mereka juga mengatakan, ada seorang vampir yang masih tinggal disana, tidur lelap layaknya bayi. Jika ingin melihat vampir tersebut, masyarakat mengatakan untuk datang kemansion itu tengah malam, jika kalian beruntung, kalian akan melihat peti mati di mana di dalamnya vampir tersebut tidur.

Namun sejauh ini, masih belum ada yang pernah melihat peti mati itu karena pintu depan mansion tidak bisa terbuka, bagaimanapun usaha yang kalian kerahkan. Lalu sekarang, ketiga lelaki berusia 16 tahun yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 sekolah menengah itu ingin melihat sendiri dan membuktikan. Berterima kasihlah pada Lee Hyuk Jae karena berhasil membujuk kedua sahabat baiknya untuk menemaninya kesini. Lee Donghae dan Kim Yesung.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga tiba di depan gerbang mansion tersebut. Hyuk Jae yang sangat penasaran segera membukanya –ajaib! Tidak terkunci- Tanpa membuang banyak waktu mereka masuk. Donghae menyorotkan seneternya kesebelah kiri, merasa ada yang mengawasi mereka. Namun sejauh yang ia pandang hanya ada tembok berlumut.

"Wah! Besar sekali. Apa benar ini dibangun vampir?!" Tanya Kim Yesung, masih dengan wajah berbinar melihat seberapa besar mansion itu. "Apa semua keluarga vampir tinggalnya disini?" Tanyanya lagi, namun kedua temannya malah asyik sendiri. Seperti Hyuk Jae yang sibuk mengabadikan setiap detail luar bangunan ini dengan kamere digital yang ia bawa, sementara Lee Donghae sibuk menyorotkan senternya kemanapun ia mau.

"KALIAN INI! NIATNYA KESINI MAU APA, _SIH_?!" Seru Kim Yesung kesal. Hyuk Jae tersentak kaget karena suara Yesung barusan tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. "Ssshhh! Yesung, bagaimana jika vampirnya bangun karena suaramu?!" Donghae segera membekap mulut Yesung, namun segera ditepisnya.

"Aku tidak akan teriak kalau saja kalian menjawab pertanyaanku! Bukannya malah asyik sendiri," Yesung melipat kedua tangannya kedepan dada, kesal juga punya dua teman seperti mereka, diabaikan itu bukan perkara menyenangkan, kau tahu?! "Ohya?! Aku tidak dengar kau bicara.." Gumam Hyuk Jae polos. Donghae menepuk jidatnya. "Jangan marah Yesung.. Mungkin saja Hyuk Jae tidak menengarmu karena dia sibuk mengambil gambar. Kau tahu aku penakut, kan? Makanya aku menyorotkan senter kesekitar kalau ada apa-apa, ini tengah malam, _loh_! Mungkin karena itu kami tidak mendengar suaramu.." Jelas Donghae –sok- bijak. Yesung hanya mengangguk paham walau ia masih sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau buka pintunya." Titah Yesung pada Hyuk Jae. Pemuda yang identik dengan _gummy smile_ tersebut bergerak gesit menuju pintu di depan Yesung, kemudian memegang gagang pintu, bersiap menariknya. "Terkunci!" Seru Hyuk Jae kecewa. "Ah! Masa?!" Donghae turun tangan, ia mencoba membantu Hyuk Jae menarik-narik gagang pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati tersebut.

"Hei! Bukannya kau bilang memang tidak ada yang bisa membuka pintu ini? Ya tidak mustahil kalau kalian tidak bisa membukanya dan menganggap ini terkunci." Celoteh Yesung tanpa ada niatan membantu kedua temannya. Hyuk Jae maupun Donghae kembali tidak mengubris perkataan Yesung, keduanya masih sibuk menarik-narik gagang pintu. "Sialan! Padahal aku hanya mau mengambil gambar peti matinya saja.." Keringat bercucuran dari pelipis Hyuk Jae. Semakin berusaha ia menarik gagang pintu itu, maka semakin terasa pula kalau pintu itu menolak untuk dibuka.

"Sial~" Seru Donghae sesudahnya, keringat mulai nampak didahinya. Napasnya memburu. "Kalau tak bisa dibuka, ya mau bagaimana lagi.. Kita pulang saja," Yesung mengambil senter yang tergeletak di lantai, berniat pulang dengan benda tersebut meninggalkan dua sahabat –yang menurutnya sama bodohnya- itu.

"Ya! Mau kemana kau?" Namun Yesung merasakan tarikan di jaketnya, itu membuat langkah yang akan ia ambi terhenti. "Apa?!" Tanya Yesung santai. "Sekarang giliranmu! Enak saja tidak mencoba. Ah! Tadi kau' kan teriak? Siapa tahu vampirnya kesal padamu dan memperbolehkanmu masuk.." Terang Hyuk Jae dengan hipotesanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan coba satu kali. Kalau gagal, kita pulang." Yesung mengantongi senter, kemudian berdiri tegap di depan pintu. Dengan satu tarikan napas dan satu tarikan pula pada gagang pintu... "Tuh'kan! Tidak bisa." Yesung tersenyum senang. "Coba lagi!" Kata Donghae.

"Kami mencobanya berkali-kali, masa kau hanya satu kali?! Tidak adil," Jelas Donghae, Hyuk Jae membenarkan. "Heh! Sekali tak bisa ya tidak bisa.." Yesung menarik-narik gagang pintu penuh tekanan serta emosi. Hingga..

 **TREEEETTT** Pintu terbuka secara perlahan-lahan, dengan tangan Yesung yang sudah terjatuh lemas di sisi tubuhnya.

Kedua daun pintu besar penuh ukiran simbol-simbol tidak jelas itu terbuka lebar. Hyuk Jae melongok kedalam. Kesan pertama yang ia tangkap adalah, gelap! Kedua suram! Ketiga kelam! Ada aura mistis kuat yang ia rasakan. Dari sini tidak ada yang terlihat kecuali gelap-gulita.

"H-hey! Ye-Yesung, sepertinya vampir itu memperbolehkanmu masuk. Buktinya saja pintu yang selama beribu tahun tak ada yang bisa membuka ini malah terbuka di tanganmu. C-cepatlah masuk, bawa senternya. Kami menunggu disini sampai kau kembali." Hyuk Jae mangatakannya dengan gugup, keringat dingin karena takut mulai membashi tubuhnya. Donghae hanya bisa diam, takjub dengan pemandangan di depannya. _Benarkah aku melihat apa yang tidak bisa orang lihat?! Benarkah aku berdiri di depan pintu yang tak dapat dibuka itu?!_ Mungkin kalimat inilah yang memenuhi kepala Donghae.

"I-iya, Yesung! Kami akan menunggu, k-kau masuklah.." Donghae mendorong-dorong pelan tubuh Yesung agar lelaki imut itu segera masuk kedalam, namun yang dilakukan Yesung hanyalah diam mematung. Wajahnya pucat pasi, keringat dingin sudah menetes melalui dagunya, bibirnya kering dengan tangan yang terasa dingin.

"K-kenapa harus aku?! Bukannya yang ingin melihat peti mati vampir itu kalian?" Walau takut Yesung tetap berusaha tampil _cool_ untuk menjaga _image_ nya. "Bagaimana jadinya jika yang masuk kami? Bukan kau? Padahal yang diperbolehkan masuk adalah KAU!" Tekan Hyuk Jae dengan semangat membara –walau yang ada semangatnya hanyalah dusta.

"T-tapi!"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi! Cepat masuk.." Akhirnya –dengan asalan keselamatan hidup mereka- Hyuk Jae mendorong Yesung masuk, hingga lelaki bertangan kecil itu terdorong cukup kuat. **BRAK** Pintu tertutup sempurna setelah Yesung masuk. Hyuk Jae maupun Donghae bahkan tidak memegang pintu secuilpun, dalam artian lain pintu itu tertutup dengan sendirinya!

"Hei! Hei! Kalian.. Teman macam apa? Hyuk Jae bodoh! Lee Donghae, kau idiot! Cepat buka pintunya... Hei~" Yesung meracau tidak jelas sambil memukul-mukul pintu. Perasaannya kacau, jujur ia sangat takut menoleh kebelakang. Apalagi saat menyadari ia sendirian di dalam sini –ah! Maksudnya- hanya ia yang manusia di dalam tempat ini.

"Ma-maaf Yesung. Tapi kami bahkan tidak memegang pintunya, pintu ini tertutup sendiri setelah kau masuk.." Suara Hyuk Jae terdengar. Yesung meremas rambutnya. "Ah! Sekarang bagaimana?" Desis Yesung frustasi. Lama ia menunggu balasan Donghae maupun Eunhyuk, namun tidak ada apapun yang terdengar.

"KALIAN DENGAR ATAU TIDAK! JAWAB AKU! AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA?" Jerit Yesung histeris. Rambutnya sudah benar-benar berantakan. Masih tidak ada jawaban apapun.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Yesung menyerah. Ia mengambil senter yang ia kantongi, kemudian menghidupkannya. Menyorotnya kebagian tembok, ternyata mansion ini terbuat dari batu, disusun hingga sangat tinggi. Ada jam tua yang menggantung disana, jam itu mati, dengan menunjuk ke angka 2 lewat 10. Barang-barang disana sangat megah, meski kuno, tapi Yesung akui jika dilelang maka akan dapat bermilyar-milyar won.

"Ooohh! Jadi ada tingkat lagi," Gumam Yesung saat tak sengaja menyorot sebuah tangga yang terbuat dari batu. "Aduuh! Bagaimana bisa aku mencari peti mati itu jika ruangannya sebesar ini.."

"Mana gelap lagi," Lanjutnya kemudian. Tak buang banyak waktu, Yesung mencoba mencari saklar lampu di tembok. Namun nihil, sejauh ia menyorot yang terlihat hanya deretan lilin. "Ah! Vampir mana tahu listrik."

Dengan melupakan rasa takutnya Yesung berjalan melalui ruangan yang ia rasa ruang tamu ini, ia terus berjalan hingga sampai disebuah ruangan. "Ruang tengah, mungkin." Tapi ia juga tidak menemukan tanda-tanda peti mati. Yang ia lihat hanya lemari.

"Apa mungkin di dalam lemari?" Pikir Yesung. Akhirnya ia mendekati sebuah lemari yang lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya. Saat ia buka yang terlihat hanyalah benda-benda usang seperti gelas tinggi berisikan darah yang telah mengering.

Yesung berjalan lagi, memilih membuka lemari berikutnya. Kali ini ia menemukan secarik kertas tua, sangat tua dan hampir menjadi abu karena termakan waktu. Ia mengambilnya dengan hati-hati, menyorotkan senter ke arah kertas tersebut dan kemudian ia menemukan tulisan tangan. Itu huruf _hangul_. "Vampirnya asli Korea?!" Tanya Yesung bodoh.

Dear _K..._

 _Kami pergi sebentar_ Dear _, kau tidurlah selagi kami pergi. Tenang saja, seluruh pintu sudah_ Dad _beri mantra agar tidak ada yang bisa membukanya, kecuali kehendakmu._

 _Di lemari kami sudah menyiapkan 2 gelas darah untukmu saat bangun nanti._

 _Kami akan pergi sebentar, bangunlah 1000 tahun kemudian. Saat itu kami pasti sudah kembali._

Love You

Mom and Dad

Yesung mengernyit, nama yang ada di kertas tersebut tak dapat ia baca. Lagian, mengenai semua pintu sudah diberi mantra.. Seharusnya ia tak dapat masuk kesini, tapi~ Ah! Benar juga, di surat itu dikatakan 'KECUALI KEHENDAKMU!' Dalam artian lain, pintu tadi terbuka karena "Vampir disini sudah bangun?! Dan dia memperbolehkanku masuk?" Bisik Yesung. Tenggorokannya terasa terkecik saat menyadari kebenaran ini, udara serasa tak masuk dengan sewajarnya. Napasnya memburu.

"T-tapi, dimana vampir itu?" Yesung mulai panik. Pasalnya darah yang dimaksud ' _Mom and Dad'_ yang ada disurat tadi sudah mengering, dan kemungkinan besar vampir yang sudah terbangun itu akan meminum darahnya karena lapar! Ya Tuhan.. Apakah masa mudanya akan mati sekarang ditangan vampir! Sungguh tidak elite.

Yesung membalik tubuhnya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa ia tidak akan dilepaskan dengan mudah, itu artinya ia hanya tinggal menunggu saat ia menemukan vampir itu dan kemudian si vampir menghisap habis darahnya. "Baiklah! Jikapun aku mati disini, tidak ada yang merasa kehilangan'kan?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"OKE! HEI! MR. VAMPIR~ APA KAU MENGERTI YANG AKU KATAKAN? HUM~ BAIKLAH, KALAU KAU MENGERTI, TOLONG BERI TANDA KEBERADAANMU." Teriak Yesung tanpa rasa takut. Suara teriakannya menggema memenuhi seluruh lorong mansion tersebut.

Yesung tetap diam di tempatnya, hingga kemudian ia melihat dua buah bola merah menatap kearahnya dalam kegelapan. Bola itu menyala-mati-menyala-mati dengan cepat tepat disebuah ruangan di depannya. "Apa itu kau Mr. Vampir?" Yesung melangkah hati-hati. Tepat 1 meter di depannya, dan tiba-tiba saja bola merah tadi menghilang.

Setelah menghilangnya bola merah, semua lilin yang ada di mansion itu menyala hingga terang-benderang seperti matahari disiang hari. Yesung memandang takjub sekelilingnya hingga matanya tepat berhenti di tengah ruangan, dimana disana ada sebuah peti mati berwarna hitam dengan tanda salib besar di tengahnya. "I-itu~ Sungguh ada?"

"Ah! _Eotteokhae_!?" Panik Yesung. "Apa aku harus teriak?" Lanjutnya. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya terpaku pada peti mati yang secara perlahan terbuka. Perlahan namun pasti, disana keluar seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam, khas seperti pakaian vampir yang biasa hadir di film, drama, _anime,_ atau bahkan _manga_.

Wajah vampir itu pucat, tapi bibirnya semerah darah, senada dengan warna matanya. Rambutnya juga berwarna hitam, disalah satu telinganya terdapat anting berbentuk salib.

"Sepertinya yang teriak di depan rumahku tadi itu, kau." Ia membuka suara, kedua taringnya mulai memanjang. Tubuh Yesung bergetar semakin hebat. "M-maafkan aku! A-aku bukan bermaksud mengganggumu, tadi-"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun! Yang jelas kau sudah membangunkanku. Kau tahu, aku baru tidur 990 tahun!"

"B-bukankah itu waktu yang sangat lama? Kenapa kau mengatakan BARU?" Vampir tersebut berjalan, jubah hitam panjangnya terseret menyapu lantai nan kotor. "Mungkin jika aku manusia, aku hanya tidur selama 4 jam."

"Kita berbeda.. Aku, vampir.. Dan kau-" Vampir itu menggantung kata-katanya, ia semakin berjalan mendekati Yesung, hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di depan lelaki itu. Jika sudah begini maka Yesung kelihatan sangat pendek, bayangkan saja, tingginya hanya setinggi dada vampir itu. "Manusia!" Seru vampir itu sembali mendorong kepala Yesung dengan telunjuknya.

"Kita tidak sama.. Waktuku, waktumu, usiaku, usiamu, duniaku, duniamu! Sekarang! Itu semua berbeda. Tidak sama dengan beberapa ribu tahun lalu dimana vampir dan manusia hidup tanpa ada perbedaan."

"B-boleh aku tahu kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" Vampir itu berjalan melewati Yesung, menuju sebuah jendela besar. "Hanya karena ada vampir yang berkhianat. Kami –warga vampir- bersumpah tidak akan memangsa manusia ataupun menikah dengan manusia, namun salah seorang di antara kami berkhianat, ia menikahi manusia lalu meminum darahnya. Itu berlangsung berkali-kali hingga vampir _half-blood_ pun tercipta. Tapi kami sudah memusnahkan vampir _half-blood_ itu beribu tahun lalu. Hingga sekarang yang ada hanya _pure-blood_."

"J-jadi.. Hubungan vampir dan manusia ditentang hanya karena takut terciptanya _half-blood_?! Lalu, kenapa kau berada disini sementara orang tuamu pergi?" Vampir itu berbalik. Mata merahnya terasa menusuk pandang.

"Ya! _Half-blood_ bukanlah vampir, tapi juga bukan manusia. Dulu, jika ada _half-blood_ yang memaksa bahwa ia adalah manusia maka akan dituduh sebagai penyihir lalu dibakar hidup-hidup. Itulah alasan kami memusnahkan _half-blood_ dan menghindari terciptanya makhluk itu. Alasan aku berada disini.. Sebelum desa kalian ada, bangsa vampirlah yang menguasai tempat ini. Hidup dalam dalam damai dengan meminum darah hewan liar.. Namun sekitar 2000 tahun lalu, banyak pemburu vampir yang ingin memusnahkan kami.. Makanya Ayah dan Ibu bersama vampir lainnya membangun hutan belantara dan mansion ini. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang dapat menembus hutan, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, mantra yang melindungi hutan dan binatang buas yang kami sebarkan disana menghilang. Akhirnya mereka menemukan mansion ini.." Vampir itu melepas jubah hitamnya hingga hanya menyisakan pakaian hitam lainnya.

"Jadi, dulu! Desa kami itu tempat vampir? Ya ampun, aku baru tahu. Lalu, setelah ada yang menemukan mansionmu.. Apa yang terjadi?" Yesung menatap lekat vampir itu. Ia memang sangat suka mendengar cerita, sejak kecil ia selalu dibacakan cerita sebelum tidur, makanya saat besar ia masih saja suka mendengar orang bercerita.

"Banyak yang berusaha masuk.. Tapi selalu gagal karena simbol-simbol di dinding dan pintu, kami juga memantrai seluruh pintu dan jendela. Dan itu berhasil, tak ada yang pernah bisa menembusnya. Kecuali kami sendiri yang mengijinkan, barulah pintu terbuka. Jika yang tidak diijinkan bersikeras untuk masuk, maka dia akan langsung mati." Yesung memandang _shock_ ke arah vampir yang sekarang ini sedang duduk menghadap dirinya.

"Apa!? Jadi kau mengijinkanku masuk? Apa alasannya?"

"Sudah kubilang! Kau mengganggu tidurku! Kau membuatku terbangun.." Yesung berkacak pinggang. Sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Teriakanmu, dasar bodoh!"

"Ah~ Sudahlah. Kemana orang tuamu?! Dia meninggalkanmu sendiri disini, apa tidak khawatir?" Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan sembari matanya bergerak liar, mencari jalan agar dia bisa keluar secepatnya dari tempat ini. Kan janjinya hanya ingin melihat peti mati itu.

"Mereka meninggalkanku sendiri karena suatu alasan, aku sendiri tak tahu apa. Tapi mereka berjanji akan menjemputku saat aku terbangun 1000 tahun kamudian! Dan kau malah membangunkanku," Vampir itu berdiri. "Aku tahu, temanmu sangat ingin masuk kesini dan mengambil gambar peti matiku'kan? Heh, jangan harap." Vampir itu menyeringai lebar, sekarang warna matanya bukan lagi merah. Melainkan cokelat gelap.

"Jangan sok tahu! Kami hanya ingin membuktikan apakah lagenda desa kami itu benar, dan ternyata itu memang ada. Sudah! Kami hanya ingin memastikan itu," Bantah Yesung, matanya tak lepas dari vampir itu, mengikuti kemanapun ia bergerak. Sampai akhirnya sang vampir membuka jendela, udara segar memenuhi ruangan. Ternyata masih dini hari.

"Aku juga tahu, kau mencoba mencari jalan agar kau bisa segera keluar. Lalu setelah aku membuka jendela, kau berniat melompat. Apa aku benar?" Mata Yesung terbelalak. Vampir itu tahu persis apa yang ada dipikirannya. "T-tidak! Sudah aku bilang jangan sok tahu!" Lagi-lagi Yesung hanya bisa mengelak.

"Asal kau tahu. Pikiranmu terhubung ke otakku, bahkan jika aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan, aku tetap tahu apa maksudmu. Jadi jangan main-main," Peringat vampir itu. Yesung sungguh kehabisan kata-kata. "GILA!" Teriak Yesung langsung. Karena percuma ia menyembunyikannya dalam hati jika vampir itu tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

" _Teriakanmu seperti perempuan! Berhenti teriak!"_ Mulut Yesung menganga. Suara dari mana itu tadi? Suara itu menggema dalam pikirannya, namun tidak terdengar di ruangan ini, bahkan ia tidak melihat mulut vampir itu terbuka untuk bicara.

" _Jika kau pintar, dan tahu telepati.. Maka, inilah itu.."_

"Ah! Kau gila~ kau vampir TERTIDAK MENYERAMKAN YANG PERNAH AKU LIHAT! KAU BODOH! IDIOT! BERHENTI MEMBACA PIKIRANKU DAN BERHENTI BERLARIAN DIPIKIRANKU! BERHENTI JUGA BICARA DENGAN TELEPATIMU~"

"Kyuhyun... Panggil aku Kyuhyun.."

"Hee?!"

 **To Be Continue**

Entahlah! Saya tidak tahu.. Yang jelas ide ini mengalir secara aneh.. Bahkan ini jadi dalam tak sempat dua jam *lol

Niat Review?!


	2. Chapter 2

"Bagaimana ini Hae?! Yesung belum keluar juga, teriakannyapun tak terdengar. Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah dimakan vampir?" Hyuk Jae mengigiti jarinya khawatir. Bagaimanapun sahabat mereka bernama Kim Yesung yang –sok- tidak penakut itu belum keluar juga semenjak tadi.

Sekarang mereka duduk di teras mansion itu sambil berdoa agar Yesung baik-baik saja di dalam sana. "Tenanglah Hyuk! Yesung sudah pasti selamat. Kau lupa, waktu lalu seorang pedofil masuk rumah sakit karena mencoba memperkosa Yesung, dan baru keluar satu bulan setelahnya. Lalu, anak kecil polos yang menginjak permennya patah tulang iga gara-gara dia banting. Dan 3 hari lalu, hantu yang mencoba menakut-nakutinya malah balik takut padanya karena dia tidak takut! Sekarang ini vampir, aku bertangguh vampir itu juga akan bosan dengan Yesung karena adu argumen atau semacamnya. Sudahlah! Yesung itu spesies langka, tak ada yang dia takuti!" Donghae merangkul Hyuk Jae mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Kau benar. Ada lagi, apa kau ingat?! Bulan lalu Yesung diculik, tapi penculik itu malah membuang Yesung di pinggir jalan hanya karena Yesung terlalu banyak bicara. Dan bulan sebelum itu terjadi, Yesung menghancurkan gendang telinga _sunbae_ kita karena mencoba mencium Yesung di toilet. Kau ingat Hae..? Saat acara pendakian gunung? Saat ada yang mengambil foto Yesung ganti baju..?" Hyuk Jae mulai tenang. Syukurlah banyak kenangan mereka bersama Yesung, yang menurut mereka kenangan menyenangkan tetapi buruk bagi 'korban' Yesung.

"Ah! Aku ingat, setelah Yesung mengetahui itu, dua hari setelahnya malah foto telanjang orang yang mengambil foto Yesung terpajang di mading! Hahahaha~ Aku kadang heran, kenapa kita masih bisa berteman dengan makhluk langka seperti dia.." Donghae menerawang, mencoba mengingat hal apa lagi yang menyenangkan untuk di obrolkan sekarang.

"Ohya! Aku ingat.. Yesung bahkan membuat _seonsaengnim_ matematika kita yang paling _killer_ mengundurkan diri.. Itu karena apa yah?" Tanya Hyuk Jae kemudian. Donghae tertawa pelan sebelum menjawab. "Yesung itu jenius, sekaligus bodoh dalam waktu bersamaan, atau kita bisa menyebutnya tak punya hati. _Seonsaengnim_ menyuruh Yesung mengerjakan soal di depan, tapi Yesung menolak! Itu tidak hanya terjadi sekali, bahkan berpuluh kali tapi hanya dipelajaran matematika, dan akhirnya karena emosi, guru itu mengundurkan diri dengan asalan menjaga nyawa.. Hahaha~ Aku heran, terkadang aku juga kesal pada Yesung yang terlalu dingin sampai tak memperbolehkan aku masuk kerumahnya, padahal Ibunya berusaha agar aku bisa masuk dan ngobrol di dalam.."

"Kalau itu aku juga pernah. Saat itu musim dingin, aku disuruh Ibu mengantarkan kue jahe yang kami buat untuk keluarganya Yesung, tapi setelah mengambil itu Yesung langsung saja menutup pintu rumahnya. Padahal Ibunya memaksa agar aku mampir dulu, tapi karena takut Yesung marah. Ya, aku pulang saja. Aneh yah!?" Hyuk Jaepun keheranan dengan sikap teman mereka yang satu itu.

"Benar.. Aku juga bingung, apa yang Yesung sembunyikan dalam rumahnya. Padahal Ibunya biasa saja," Donghae menghela napas. Baru sadar, bahwa Yesung itu jenius yang bodoh. Sekaligus, penyihir kejam yang baik hati.

Hah! Kadang dunia itu sangat aneh, termasuk manusia-manusia dan segala sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

"Sepertinya di luar, teman-temanmu membicarakanmu.." Vampir itu –atau kita bisa memanggilnya Kyuhyun- kembali menghentikan langkahnya di depan Yesung. Ia menyeringai lebar. "Kalau dilihat dari dekat, kau lumayan manis. Kalau dilihat dari jauh, kau lumayan imut. Dan kalau dari pandanganku, kau jelek!" Yesung yang awalnya sudah nge- _fly_ karena pujian Kyuhyun diawal sontak menginjak kaki vampir menyebalkan itu setelah mendengar kalimat paling akhir.

"Aww~" Pekik Kyuhyun kesakitan. "Gila kau yah! Terbang sejenak sebelum meluluh lantak-kan aku!" Kyuhyun mendelikkan bahunya. Mengerjai dan membuat lelaki manis di depannya ini sangatlah menyenangkan, hal yang tak pernah ia dapatkan selama beratus-ratus tahun hidup.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak jelek! Membuat seorang pedofil harus dirawat selama sebulan, mematahkan tulang iga anak kecil, menghancurkan gendang telinga kakak kelas, memajang foto telanjang musuhmu, membuat seorang guru mengundurkan diri, dan tidak memperbolehkan temanmu masuk kedalam rumahmu. Kau itu sangat jelek! Sekaligus cantik.."

 **PLAK** Kyuhyun sontak memegangi pipinya yang habis kena tampar. "Dan aku membuat seorang penculik menurunkanku di pinggir jalan karena tidak tahan aku terlalu banyak bicara.. Kau lupa itu," Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, bukan lagi seringaian. Memang unik manusia yang satu ini. "Ah! Itu.. Aku tahu aku jahat, aku tahu aku jelek kalau masalah yang satu itu.. Kau hanya tidak tahu, aku punya alasan sendiri! Kau yang vampir dan bukan aku mana tahu! Kau yang vampir dan bukan aku mana mengerti!" Setelah mengatakan itu Yesung berlari, semua lilin sudah menyala, jadi ia tidak kesusahan mencari pintu untuk keluar.

"Punya alasan? Apa?" Gumam Kyuhyun. Ia hanya menggeleng kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Dunia sudah banyak berubah, dan aku juga harus berubah.." Pakaian-pakaian hitam yang membalut tubuhnya perlahan berubah saat sebuah angin misterius membelai ke arahnya. Perlahan namun pasti, pakaian hitam tadi berubah menjadi celana jins berwarna hitam, kaos polos hitam, juga jaket berwarna hitam. Anting yang tadi ada di telinganya sudah tidak ada.

"Ah! Ini sama sekali tidak keren!" Desah Kyuhyun kecewa. "Hei! Kau, tunggu aku~ Kau harus tanggung jawab." Kyuhyun berlari mencoba mencari Yesung. "Eh, tunggu! Akukan bisa membawanya kesini tanpa harus bergerak.." Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya beberapa kali. Semua lilin mati, dan setelah itu ia mendengar teriakan. Kemudian Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya lagi, kali ini seorang lelaki manis nampak melayang-layang ke arahnya.

"H-hei! A-apa ini? Aku terbang?!" Histeris Yesung, dan saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun barulah ia tahu penyebab kenapa ia bisa terbang tiba-tiba. "Kau! Cepat turunkan aku!" Teriak Yesung kesal. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dengan wajah menjengkelkan –bagi Yesung.

"Aku benci mendengarmu teriak!" Bentak Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat Yesung diam karena kaget sekaligus takut kalau-kalau Kyuhyun meminum darahnya. Yesung yang masih melayang-layang di udarapun perlahan bergerak mendekati Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun yang tadinya cokelat gelap kembali berubah menjadi merah menyala, seringaian aneh kembali terlihat dibibirnya, taringnyapun kembali memanjang. Dari tatapannya, Yesung yakin bahwa Kyuhyun sangat lapar.

" _Bingo_! Aku lapar, dan kau tahu apa maksudku menarikmu kesini'kan?!" Yesung hanya diam meskipun ia tahu jawabannya. Perlahan tubuh Yesung turun, pas di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu menjilat bibirnya sementara Yesung sibuk berusaha melepaskan diri dari mantra Kyuhyun.

"Tak akan sakit," Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya keperpotongan leher Yesung. Menjilatnya sebentar. "Uh! A-aku masih mau hidup.." Melasnya sambil menatap mengiba pada Kyuhyun yang kini memandangnya dalam. "Maaf." Bisik Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar mengigit leher Yesung. Darah mulai keluar dari bekas gigitan taring tajam Kyuhyun, dengan segera lelaki yang tak diketahui usianya itu menyesap darah Yesung.

Perlahan Yesung merasakan kepalanya berdenyut, terasa sakit. Mungkin akibat darahnya yang mulai menipis, kemudian disaat kesadarannya diambang batas, ia mendengar sesuatu, meski samar. "Bercanda~"

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

 **BRAK** Kedua manusia yang tadi duduk sambil tertawa-tawa dibuat terkejut dengan suara dobrakan pintu di belakang mereka. "Yesung~" Seru mereka bahagia, namun setelah berbalik dan tidak menemukan Yesung berdiri disana, suara bahagia mereka berubah menjadi pekikan.

"KYAAAAA~" Teriak mereka bersamaan. "Ck! Apa manusia jaman sekarang hobinya teriak?!" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi aneh. "Hei! Kalian berdua, tenanglah! Ini temanmu, dia pingsan." Donghae dan Hyuk Jae mengerjab-erjabkan matanya, lalu menatap lekat seseorang yang berada dalam gendongan lelaki tinggi di depan mereka.

"Yesung! Syukurlah.." Kedua menghela napas lega, namun. "K-kau siapa?! K-kenapa bisa berada di dalam sana?!" Hyuk Jae yang bisa berpikir cepat langsung saja menyemprot Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan.

"Itu.. Aku menjaga tempat ini," Jelas Kyuhyun yakin. "Menjaga?! Berapa lama? Kenapa pintunya tidak bisa dibuka selama bertahun-tahun?"

"Iya, aku menjaganya. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Masalah pintu, pintunya sudah tua dan berkarat, hanya bisa dibuka dari dalam." Donghae hanya mengangguk-angguk, namun lain dengan Hyuk Jae, sepetinya ia tidak percaya.

"Lalu, kenapa pintu tadi terbuka saat Yesung membukanya? Sementara kami tidak bisa?" Serang Hyuk Jae penasaran. "Aku yang membukakan pintu untuk teman kalian ini karena dia sangat berisik, teriak sembarang dimalam hari. Apa itu tidak akan buat curiga?" Terang Kyuhyun kesal merasa diintrogasi dua bocah.

"Siapa nama depan Yesung ini? Dimana rumahnya?" Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Hyuk Jae dan Donghae. "Kim.. Kim Yesung.. Rumahnya di Street34 nomor 205." Jawab Hyuk Jae.

"Terima kasih,"

"Hei! Mau apa kau?" Donghae berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun dan menghalangi jalannya. "Kalian lihat'kan? Pintu bangunan tadi sudah tertutup, ya itu juga karena kalian, otomatis aku tidak bisa masuk lagi, kalian pikir aku punya rumah?!" Donghae masih terdiam, bahkan saat Kyuhyun sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

" _Ya! Ahjussi_ ~ Aku mau tanya," Hyuk Jae berusaha keras mengimbangi langkah kakinya. "Apa?" Kyuhyun yang masih berjalan dengan menggendong Yesung ala _bridal_ sama sekali tidak menatap Hyuk Jae.

"Apa benar di dalam bangunan tadi ada vampir? Atau semacamnya?" Mata Kyuhyun berkilat. "Tidak ada! Itu hanya _bullsh*t_. Tidak ada apapun disana kecuali hantu –mungkin."

"Aku tidak percaya.. Masih banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan,"

"Apa? Cepat katakan.."

"Siapa namamu? Berapa usiamu? Kenapa bisa kau masuk kedalam sana? Sejak kapan kau disana? Apa tugasmu disana? Dari negara mana kau?" Kyuhyun menghela napas. Bukan hanya Yesung yang menyebalkan, melainkan semua temannya, apalagi bocah ber-rambut _blonde_ disebelahnya. Dan seorang lelaki ber-rambut cokelat gelap yang berjalan mengekor di belakang mereka.

"Kyuhyun. 21 –mungkin. Aku dimasukan yang punya bangunan kedalam, makanya aku bisa masuk. Sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tugasku menjaga bangunan itu dan memastikan tidak ada yang masuk karena di dalam sana terdapat banyak benda antik yang jika dijual akan dapat bermilyar-milyar won –meniru ucapan Yesung-. Negaraku, ya di Korea!" Hyuk Jae merentangan tangannya sambil menguap lebar. "Ooohh! Terjawab sudah, jadi tidak ada vampir di dalam sana'kan? Yang ada hanya benda antik berharga mahal?!" Donghae menyahut.

"Iya." Mereka sampai dijalan utama memasuki hutan, terlihat jalan raya besar. "Dimana? Rumah Yesung?"

"Rumahnya dekat dengan kami kok, ikuti saja." Hyuk Jae dan Donghae mengambil posisi jalan di depan Kyuhyun, memandu lelaki –yang ngakunya- berusia 21 tahun itu. "Kau manis juga, penyihir kejam." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil terus mengamati wajah terlelap Yesung digendongannya.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, _ahjussi_?!" Tanya Donghae. "JANGAN MEMANGGILKU _AHJUSSI_!" Dan virus teriakupun mulai menular pada vampir tampan itu.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 dini hari. Sudah bermil-mil mereka berjalan, namun belum juga sampai. Kyuhyun memandangi jalan disebelah kanan dan kiri mereka yang terdapat banyak pohon birch, sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanya jalanan aspal hitam tanpa penerangan.

"Berapa lama lagi? Berapa jauh lagi?" Kesal Kyuhyun. "Sabar Kyuhyun-ah.. Tinggal beberapa yard lagi,"

"JANGAN TERLALU INFORMAL PADAKU!"

"Kyuhyun! Kau itu sensi sekali. Dipanggil _ahjussi_ , marah. Dipanggil Kyuhyun-ah! Juga salah! Maupu apa? Sedikit-sedikit teriak, sedikit-sedikit senyum-senyum sendiri, sedikit-sedikit bicara sendiri! Aku heran, kau bukan orang gila yang lari dari RSJ'kan?!"

' _Menyebalkan sekali manusia jaman sekarang!'_ Bathin Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja bukan. Aku marah karena perjalanan ini sangat jauh, aku teriak-teriak karena tertular kalian! Jangan menyalahkan aku! Jangan memanggilku _ahjussi_! Panggil aku KYUHYUN! KYUHYUN-SSI!" Teriaknya emosi dan penuh tekanan di setiap kata.

"Heh~ orang ini sangat pantas berteman dengan Yesung. Mereka sama-sama suka teriak, suka marah, suka emosi, dan banyak bicara!" Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai disebuah jalan untuk perumahan, di gerbang perumahan tersebut tertulis "Welcome to Street34 K.S Village?!" Gumam Kyuhyun membaca tulisan tersebut.

"Ya. Inilah! Kau tinggal cari rumah bertingkat dua dengan nomor 205, itu rumah Yesung. Aku pulang dulu," Hyuk Jae langsung berlari ke arah rumah nomor 110, lalu masuk kedalamnya.

"Aku pulang juga, Kyuhyun-ssi!" Donghae masuk ke rumah yang berada di samping rumah Hyuk Jae. "Hei! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana aku menjelaskan pada orang tua Yesung?! Hei~ kembali~" Kyuhyun menghela napas. Kenapa juga anak ini pakai acara pingsan.

Ah! Sebenarnya salahnya juga sih, menghisap darah Yesung sampai beberapa tegukan dan hasilnya anak itu pingsan, mungkin karena kurang darah atau ketakutan. Atau mungkin juga karena keduanya!

"Baiklah! Seharusnya dia yang tanggung jawab dan takut, bukannya aku!" Kyuhyun berjalan mantap menyusuri rumah demi rumah dan mencari rumah bernomor 205.

"201, 202, 203, 204.. Nah! Itu dia!" Dan ia berdiri disebuah pintu dengan nomor 205 didepannya. **TOK TOK TOK** Kyuhyun mengetuknya, masih dengan Yesung di gendongannya. **TOK TOK TOK** Ketuk Kyuhyun lagi. Namun masih belum ada jawaban.

"Hello!" Seru Kyuhyun. Tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar seseorang terjatuh –mungkin dari tangga- dan berjalan menuju pintu. **KLEK** Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok lelaki berusia 20 tahun, masih memakai piyama, menguap, dan sendal tidur berbentuk Hello Kitty berwarna pink!

"Ah ya? Ada apa? Kenapa bertamu pagi sekali?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke daun pintu. "Ini, Yesung.."

" _MWO_!?" Mata lelaki itu terbelalak sempurna saat mendengar nama Yesung. Ia lalu menemukan adik kecil manisnya tertidur dalam gendongan lelaki yang terlihat seusia dengan dirinya. " _EOMMA~ APPA~_ Yesung pulang!" Teriak lelaki itu antara heboh, senang, takut, sekaligus panik. Semua berbaur menjadi satu membentuk wajahnya.

Seketika rumah yang tadinya hening-damai, sunyi-senyap, malah dipenuhi langkah kaki yang berlomba-lomba menuju pintu. Kini tiba seorang wanita tua awet muda dan seorang lelaki berusia 40 namun masih terlihat seperti remaja di hadapannya.

"K-kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun canggung. "Kau~ masuklah," Kyuhyun diseret menuju ruang tengah, setelah membaringkan Yesung di sofa mereka mulai bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau! Pedofil yang mau memperkosa anakku? Atau mmungkin, kau _sunbae_ yang mencoba menciumnya di toilet? Atau kau ini penjahat baru yang mencobai memperdayai Yesung?" Serang perempuan yang Kyuhyun yakini adalah Ibu Yesung. "B-bukan! A-aku.."

"Ah! _Eomma_! Kau salah, mungkin dia pacar yang menculik Yesung lalu menghamilinya, lalu dia datang kesini untuk tanggung jawab." Duga lelaki yang tadi membukakan pintu.

"Heh!? Jadi kau pacar Yesung? Aku sungguh tidak menyangka Yesung suka yang tua-tua." Ucap lelaki yang merupakan kepala keluarga Kim.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku.."

"Jadi Yesung kabur setiap malam itu demi kau?! Menemuimu lalu kalian BERHUBUNGAN? Kenapa Yesung malah memilihmu hah?!" Ibu Yesung bersiap mencekik Kyuhyun kalau saja tidak dihalangi sang suami.

"Sekarang kau kesini untuk apa?" Setelah di perbolehkan untuk bicara, Kyuhyun malah bungkam. Pikirannya blank! Dituduh macam-macam dan sekarang ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"I-iya. Aku pacar Yesung, tadi malam Yesung datang kerumahku lalu kami BERHUBUNGAN. Jika kalian tidak percaya, lihat saja dilehernya, disana ada BEKAS –tanda dia adalah milikku. Jika Yesung terbangun nanti, tanyakan saja. Apa dia keluar malam untuk pergi kesebuah mansion. Lalu tanyakan juga, apa Yesung masuk dan menemuiku di dalam sana? K-kalian lebih percaya aku atau Yesung?"

Ketiga anggota keluarga itu nampak berpikir sejenak. "Benar juga, Yesung itu kadang pembohong! Tentu aku lebih percaya kau. Wajahmu terlihat polos dan tidak berdosa, aku yakin kau tak pernah bohong." Ibu Yesung menjentikkan jarinya, diikuti anggukan keluarga yang lain.

Lelaki yang tadi membukakan pintu melepas jaket Yesung, kemudian mengamati leher jenjang adiknya. " _Eomma_ , pria tua itu tidak bohong! Di leher Yesung ada tanda~" Ucapnya gemetar. "Apa?! Sini aku lihat." Sang Ibu menyusul, dan menemukan pemandangan yang sama. Leher putih Yesung terdapat tanda merah, walau hanya satu.

"Itu, seperti _kissmark_." Gumam Ayah Yesung sambil menatap curiga ke arah Kyuhyun. "Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak bohong!" Ah! Entah pemikiran Keluarga Kim dan Kyuhyun itu sama atau tidak. Yang jelas biarkan kesalah-pahaman ini berlangsung sampai membentuk cerita baru.

"Kalian sudah?!" Lelaki yang merupakan kakak Yesung hanya bisa terduduk lemas. "Terlalu dini untuk Yesung," Gumam Ibunya. "Apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Kalau mereka saling cinta ya sudah. Biarkan saja, lagipula pria tua ini cukup tampan dan sepertinya tidak bodoh-bodoh amat. Kalian juga pasti pusing karena Yesung kabur setiap malam'kan?"

Ibu dan Kakak Yesung mengangguk. "Jika begitu.." Ucapan Ayah Yesung menggantung karena suara lenguhan dari anak termuda mereka. "Biarkan saja pria tua ini tinggal bersama kita, dengan begitu Yesung tidak akan keluar malam lagi untuk menemui pria tua ini karena dia sudah tinggal dengan kita.."

Hening..

" _YE!?"_ Yesung yang baru bangun langsung _shock_ karena penuturan Ayahnya. Baru bangun langsung mendengar hal itu tanpa tahu apapun. "APA?" Tanya Yesung.

"Mulai sekarang pria tua ini akan tinggal bersama kita, ada ruangan kosong di sebelah kamar Yesung'kan? Nanti akan di renovasi untuk dijadikan kamar." Yesung _nosebleed_.

 **To Be Continue**

Hehehe.. Jadi disini ada yang baca Noblesse! IYAAAA~~~ AKU JUGA BACA NOBLESSE DI WEBTOON LHO! ITU KEREN BANGET... VAMPIRNYA KEREN... PAS PERTAMA LIHAT SI REI KOK DIRIKU MERASA DIA MIRIP SEBASTIAN DI KUROSHITSUJI YAH! *LOL*

NAH! SETELAH BACA WEBTOON ITU DIRIKU MALAH PENGEN BUAT CERITA TENTANG VAMPIR BODOH YANG TIDAK MENYERAMKAN! HASILNYA YA INI DEH..

MOGA GAK NGECEWAIN YAH~

Niat Review?!


	3. Chapter 3

Yesung sungguh tidak tahu apa yang membuat keluarganya itu memperbolehkan Kyuhyun tinggal satu atap dengan mereka. Apalagi selama ruangan yang akan dijadikan kamar itu di renovasi, untuk sementara Kyuhyun tinggal di kamarnya. Meski begitu mereka tidak satu ranjang. Kyuhyun tidur di bawah –dilantai- sedangkan Yesung dia atas –ditempat tidur- Setiap kali Yesung bertanya 'Kenapa dia tinggal disini?' semua pasti menjawab 'Agar kau tak keluar malam untuk menemuinya' padahal'kan, kalau masalah keluar malam. Ia hanya pergi kerumah Hyuk Jae atau Donghae untuk meminjam DVD Vidio Game atau benda lain yang tak ia miliki.

Sekarang ia masih bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menjelaskan kepada orang tuanya kalau Kyuhyun itu vampir penghisap darah yang berbahaya. "Ah! Bisa gila aku.." Umpat Yesung sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dari tadi yang ia lakukan hanya mondar-mandir kesana-kemari –mencari alamat- di dalam kamarnya yang lumayan besar di lantai dua. Sementara Kyuhyun mungkin sedang berkumpul bersama orang tuanya di lantai dasar.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi _sih_?!" Tanya Yesung. Kemudian ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. **KLEK** Pintu kamar terbuka dengan Kyuhyun yang masuk kedalamnya. Ia terlihat lebih segar setelah mandi dan meminjam baju dari Kakak Yesung.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Serang Yesung langsung, ia mendudukan dirinya. Kyuhyun menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. "Kata mereka kau sering keluar malam, maka aku disuruh tinggal disini untuk menjagamu." Entah siapa yang bodoh atau siapa yang salah pengertian. Yang jelas Kyuhyun sudah menjawab sesuai apa yang masuk keotaknya saat mendengar kata-kata keluarga Yesung beberapa jam lalu.

"Ah! Gila.. Aku bisa gila.. Kau pria tua gila~" Tunjuk Yesung dengan tingkat ke-frustasian di atas rata-rata. "Atau jangan-jangan kau suka padaku? Lalu memaksa orang tuaku untuk memperbolehkan kau tinggal disini, dikamarku. Kau mengancam mereka dengan taring tidak serammu! Iyakan? Mengaku~" Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak mengerti. Sungguh aneh pikiran anak jenius di depannya ini.

" _Kau yang gila.. Berhenti memanggilku PRIA TUA.._ AHJUSSI _.. ATAU VAMPIR TERTIDAK MENYERAMKAN.. PANGGIL NAMAKU DENGAN BENAR~ ATAU KUMAKAN KAU MALAM INI JUGA~"_ Kyuhyun berteriak, yang sialnya hanya Yesung yang bisa mendengarkan. Teriakan itu menggema memenuhi pikiran dan kepalanya. "AH! BERHENTI! KAU MEMBUAT TELINGAKU SAKIT.. BUKAN.. TAPI KEPALAKU!" Wajah Yesung memerah, dengan sekuat tenanga ia melempar bantal kewajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu kau akan melempar bantal itu, aku diam. Tapi setelah tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, yaitu kau akan melemparku dengan ' _benda itu'_ kali ini aku menghindar.." Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan bantal yang tadi dilempar Yesung. Benar apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan –atau bisa dikatakan- Pikiran Yesung yang mengalir ke kepalanya. Yesung melempar sesuatu, dan itu tidak mengenai Kyuhyun, melainkan bantal yang menutupi wajah lelaki tampan nan bodoh tersebut.

"Benar'kan? Kau akan melempar pakaian dalammu!" Kyuhyun terkikik geli sembari berjalan menuju tempat tidur Yesung –bukan tempat yang disediakan untuknya. "Kau itu bodoh! Vampir bodoh! Kyuhyun bodoh.." Racau Yesung kehabisan kata-kata. Kemudian ia hanya bisa menganga melihat Kyuhyun merebahkan diri di ranjang kesayangannya.

"H-hei! Tempat tidurmu di bawah sana~ turun," Yesung berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu. "Apa-apaan kau mengusirku?" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi merah. "Aku tidak takut! Tempat tidurmu di bawah, ini punyaku!" Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya.

Mungkin ia sudah salah karena memberikan kesan pertama yang tidak menyeramkan untuk Yesung. Bodohnya ia! "Aku tidak mau tidur disana, kau saja. Asal kau tahu KIM YESUNG. Biar aku tidur di peti mati, tapi peti itu sangat empuk, sangat nyaman, lebih dari tempat tidurmu ini. Jadi mana bisa aku tidur dilantai seperti itu!"

"Yasudah! Kenapa kau tidak bawa peti matimu saja sekalian?! Dan tidur dalam sana," Balas Yesung tak mau kalah. "Kau kira itu ringan? Kau kira itu mudah dipindahkan sesuka hatimu?" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung hingga kepala remaja itu terjatuh tepat dibantal yang di atasnya terdapat kepala Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Sudahlah, tidur sana." Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya jadi membelakangi Yesung.

"Cih! Kau itu kebesaran, ranjangku jadi sempit. Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh?!" Tidak ada balasan. "Peluk saja aku.." Sahut Kyuhyun kemudian. Jawaban itu sukses membuat jantung Yesung berhenti berdetak beberapa saat.

 **PLAK! BUK!** "Jaga bicaramu~ Pergi dari tempatku~" Yesung mulai menendang-nendang tubuh bagian belakang Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun menghela napas. _'Salah apa lagi aku?! Kenapa sulit sekali akur dan membuat dia takut padaku?'_ Kyuhyun mulai menangis tersedu tanpa diketahui Yesung karena ia berpura-pura tidur lelap.

"Kau tidak seru! Kenapa malah tidur? Ya! Kyuhyun! Bangun.." Yesung menarik-narik baju Kyuhyun. _'Tenang Kyuhyun-ah! Tenang!'_

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

Pagi menjelang setelah melalui tidur yang amat singkat. Sinar matahari merambat masuk melalui tirai jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Sebuah kamar berantakan disebuah rumah berlantai dua yang terlihat rapi sekaligus berantakan *?* terasa sangat hening, dua orang lelaki yang tidur di atas tempat tidur yang sama itu saling berpelukan tanpa sadar. Lelaki yang lebih besar tidur begitu nyenyak, sedangkan lelaki yang lebih kecil terlihat mulai terganggu karena suara ribut di luar rumahnya.

Begitulah pagi disebuah perumahan, selalu berisik karena orang-orangnya yang selalu memakai kendaraan dan mobil untuk bepergian. Yesung yakin, tetangga di sebelah kiri rumahnya sedang memotong rumput dihalaman depan dengan mesin pemotong rumput, tetangga di sebelah kanannya tengah menjemur pakaian di atap rumah sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan suara fals, dan tetangga di depan rumahnya bangun kesiangan hingga sang ibu rumah tangga harus kerja ekstra untuk membangunkan anak-anak, suami, menjemur pakaian, dan membuat sarapan.

Tunggu! Jika tetangga depan rumahnya kesiangan, maka!

Matanya langsung terbuka lebar. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah leher seseorang. "Jam berapa ini?!" Ia langsung bangkit tanpa peduli dengan Kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya terbangun. "APA?! SETENGAH SEMBILAN?" Teriaknya ketika melihat jam beker yang tergeletak di atas lantai menunjuk ke angka yang ia sebutkan tadi.

"Aku bangun lagi karena teriakanmu, untuk kedua kalinya." Kyuhyun mengusap kedua matanya lalu menudukan diri di tengah tempat tidur sambil menguap lebar. "Arrgghhh! Aku terlambat!" Yesung segera menyambar handuk dan baju. Lalu ia lari kelantai bawah untuk mandi. Tetapi setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, di sana tertempel selembar _note_ yang sepertinya ditulis oleh sang Ibu.

 _Yesungie sayang.. Kau tak perlu bangun terburu-buru dan juga pergi kesekolah._ Eomma _sudah menitipkan surat pada Donghae bahwa kau sakit dan tidak bisa masuk._ Eomma _juga_ _sudah membuatkanmu dan pria tua itu sarapan. Ohya! Maaf_ eomma _tidak membangunkanmu karena tidak enak pada si pria tua dan sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan._ Hyung _mu sudah berangkat,_ eomma, _dan_ appa _juga sudah berangkat kerja._

 _Nikmati harimu! Yesungie. Mungkin_ eomma _dan_ appa _akan pulang telat, jadi pesanlah makanan, uangnya juga ada di atas meja._ Hyung _mu juga, katanya mau menginap di rumah teman._

Yesung terduduk lemas di depan pintu kamar mandi, entah ini bisa dikatakan keberuntungan atau kesialan. Atau mungkin ini adalah kesialan yang beruntung. Atau juga, keberuntungan yang sial. Entahlah!

"Uh!? Apa ini?" Yesung mendengar suara di tengah renungannya. Ia menoleh ke asal suara yang bertempat di ruang makan, tak jauh dari ia berada sekarang. Ternyata itu Kyuhyun, ia sedang mengambil selembar uang lalu mengunyahnya.

"HEI! JANGAN DIMAKAN!" Segera saja Yesung berteriak dan berlari ke arah lelaki bodoh nan tampan itu. "AKU BARU TAHU KALAU KAU INI LEBIH DARI BODOH! UANGNYA KAU MAKAN.. BAGAIMANA KALAU _EOMMA_ TIDAK PULANG NANTI? MALAM NANTI KITA, AH! TIDAK! AKU SAJA.. MALAM NANTI AKU MAKAN APA?" Yesung berteriak tepat diwajah Kyuhyun sambil berjinjit. "Aku kira ini makanan," Jawab Kyuhyun polos.

"Kh~ Bodoh.. Yang makanan itu, ini!" Seru Yesung emosi sambil menunjuk segelas susu dan dua tangkup roti bakar. "Ohh ini toh!" Kyuhyun mengambil segelas susu lalu meminumnya. Tapi, wajahnya berubah menjadi aneh hingga~

 **BYUR~** Menyemburkan apa yang belum ditelannya itu tepat ke wajah Yesung. Seluruh muka lelaki manis itu memerah, entah harus sampai kapan ia terus-terusan emosi berlebih hanya karena kelakuan bodoh Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisa ia mati jantungan kalau Kyuhyun terus berada di dekatnya.

"Rasanya aneh! Aku mau makan kau saja," Kedua tangan Yesung sudah mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. "Kyuhyun! Aku mohon, jangan buat aku mati muda~" Kesal remaja imut itu. "Kalau begitu carikan aku darah," Kyuhyun menarik salah satu kursi di dekatnya lalu duduk disana.

"Aku akan mencarikannya jika kau bisa mengembalikan uang ini seperti semula!" Yesung meletakkan selembar uang yang sudah sobek setengah, dan setengahnya lagi berada di perut Kyuhyun. "Kau yakin?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Tentu saja, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau suruh jika kau bisa mengembalikan uang itu dan melipat gandakannya!" Yesung berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun, remaja itu menaiki tangga untuk kembali kekamar. "Kuharap kau tidak menyesal, Yesung." Mata Kyuhyun kembali menjadi merah.

Ditatapnya uang yang berada di atas meja. "Melipat gandakan? Berapa banyak kau mau?" Ia menyeringai, dengan dua kali jentikan jari. Uang setengah tadi sudah kembali utuh. "Mungkin kau butuh sepuluh lembar," Kyuhyun kembali menjentikan jarinya, uang tadi sudah menjadi seperti apa yang ia inginkan. "Apa ini cukup? Apa butuh sepuluh lagi? Atau mungkin jadikan seratus saja? Ah! Berapa _sih_ yang dia mau?" Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya berkali-kali hingga tumpukan uang mulai memenuhi meja.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

Kelas terasa sepi karena ketidak hadiran ketua kelas mereka yang paling heboh dan sukanya teriak-teriak itu. Biasanya saat tidak ada guru seperti ini maka Yesung adalah yang menjadi penghibur mereka semua. Sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut menghibur _sih_ , itu adalah bahasa halusnya, jika kau ingin bahasa kasarnya, maka yang dimaksud menghibur adalah menindas!

Yesung memarahi anggota kelas yang tidak mematuhi aturan yang ia buat dengan suara melengkingnya di depan kelas hingga itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri saat jam kosong. Namun sekarang, Yesung –si penindas, si penyihir kejam, si jenius yang bodoh- sedang tidak masuk sekolah membuat beberapa orang yang sering melanggar aturan menghela napas, sementara yang suka melihat Yesung menghibur merasa bosan.

"Memangnya kenapa Yesung tidak masuk sekolah?" Seorang teman bertanya pada Hyuk Jae –yang merupakan teman Yesung dari kecil- Hyuk Jae menghela napas, ia menggeleng sambil menunjuk Donghae dengan dagunya. Menyuruh lelaki itu bertanya saja pada Donghae.

"Memangnya ada apa, Hae-ya?" Tanya lelaki itu, yang paling sering kena tindas karena selalu melanggar aturan kelas seperti membuang sampah sembarangan, tidak melakukan piket, dan pernah mengunci Yesung di gudang sekolah. "Kata Ibunya, _sih_. Dia sakit," Donghae merebahkan kepalanya ketumpukan buku di atas meja. "Kenapa, kau merindukannya? Kau rindu dengan tindasannya?" Lelaki itu menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya merasa lega," Ucapnya gelagapan. "Pergi sana. Sekalipun kau menyukai Yesung dan berniat menjenguknya, kau pasti akan ditendang! Yesung itu benci _badboy_!" Jelas Hyuk Jae sadis. Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Baiklah." Ucapnya santai sambil melangkah meninggalkan HaeHyuk berduaan *?*

"Apa sebaiknya aku membuatkan kue untuknya? Agar dia tidak bisa masuk sekolah untuk selamanya?" Lelaki ber _tag-name_ Choi Min Ho itu menyeringai. "Hei! Aku butuh bantuanmu," Kemudian ia mendatangi seorang perempuan. "Ya? Apa itu."

"Bisa kau buatkan aku kue? Dan tambahkan 'bumbu' ini." Ia menyerahkan bungkusan kecil transparan dengan sepertiga bubuk putih di dalamnya. "Kapan kau mengambilnya?"

"Eum~ Malam ini, bagaimana?" Perempuan cantik tersebut nampak menerawang. "Baiklah, apa kau akan memberiku uang?" Choi Min Ho mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah." Balas gadis itu.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

Kyuhyun menatap tumpukan uang yang berjumlah 100000 perlembarnya, ia bingung, harus ia apakan kertas yang manusia sebut dengan uang ini. Yesung belum juga turun dari kamarnya sejak 1 jam lalu. Kyuhyun juga tidak merasakan otak Yesung berpikir atau perasaan Yesung yang merasakan sesuatu, seperti marah, merasa terancam, takut, atau apapun. Ia tidak merasakan itu semua.

"Apa dia mau aku naik?" Kyuhyun memutar-mutar bola matanya. "Tapi bagaimana dengan uang ini?" Kemudian matanya menangkap keberadaan sebuah ember. Dan sekelebat idepun memuncrat dikepalanya.

Sedangkan di atas sana..

"Nyam~ Nyam~ Ah! Aku mau pizza~" Lelaki bernama Yesung itu kembali tidur, yang pantas saja membuat Kyuhyun tidak dapat merasakan kerja otak maupun perasaannya. "Kyuhyun.." Ucap Yesung dalam tidurnya. "Kyuhyun.. Itu.. Bodoh.." Lanjut Yesung. Ia berdiri, berjalan ketengah ruangan kamarnya dan mulai memukul udara.

"Kau rasakan, bodoh!" Hal itu terus berlangsung selama hampir satu menit, Yesung yang masih tidur tapi berjalan dan mungkin sedang bermimpi memukuli Kyuhyun tidak menyadari keberadaan orang yang ia pukul –di dalam mimpi. "Yesung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku.. Tentu saja memukulmu.." Sahut Yesung. Tidak lama setelah mengatakan itu ia terjatuh, tapi masih saja dengan kesadaran yang entah kemana. "Yesung!" Seru Kyuhyun lalu berlari untuk menolong Yesung. "Dia tidur?" Tanya Kyuhun lagi, sungguh banyak hal aneh dan langka selama ia berada di dekat Yesung. Dan itu semua membuat ia merasa terhibur.

"Yesung.." Panggil Kyuhyun sambil menidurkan kepala Yesung kepahanya. "Yesung.. Bangun," Serunya kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipi Yesung bergantian. Lama ia memandangi wajah Yesung sampai akhirnya ia berhenti karena merasakan otak Yesung mulai bekerja.

"HA~" Kaget Yesung sambil meloncat menjauhi Kyuhyun. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau suruh.. Ini, uangmu!" Kyuhyun mendorong ember berisikan uang tadi kehadapan Yesung. Mata Yesung mengerjab cepat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"BOHONG! Ini pasti palsu.." Yesung mengangkat ember itu lalu menumpahkan semua uang yang ada di dalamya. "Darimana kau dapat ini?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kau pasti mencuri.. Kau pasti mengambil uang orang tuaku'kan? Mengaku."

"Tidak.. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana kamar orang tuamu,"

"Lalu.. Ah! Pasti kau merampok BANK!" Tuduh Yesung lagi. Dan Kyuhyunpun menggeleng lagi. "BANK itu apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah.. Tidak mungkin kau bisa memperbaiki uang tadi dan melipat gandakannya. Kau pasti dukun.." Yesung menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyuhyun yang menggeleng.

"Dukun itu makhluk apa?" Yesung tidak menjawab, yang sekarang dipikirannya hanyalah darimanakah Kyuhyun mendapat uang itu. Dan juga, apakah itu asli. "Aku juga tidak tahu," Balas Kyuhyun tanpa Yesung bertanya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya, seketika itu juga tubuh Yesung bergerak sesuai apa yang ia mau. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia memilih duduk di kursi belajar Yesung. "H-hei! Hentikan.." Panik Yesung. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara dan teriak, aku butuh hiburan juga, bukan hanya mendengar suaramu." Jelas Kyuhyun sembari tertawa geli.

"Tunggu! Kau boleh lakukan ini setelah aku memeriksakan semua uang itu ke BANK!" Kyuhyun mengangkat Yesung tinggi-tinggi hingga menyentuh plafon rumah. "Okay!" **DUG!**

"SIALAN! KENAPA KAU MENJATUHKANKU?!"

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju, dan memastikan bahwa ia sudah cukup maksimal dalam penampilan. Yesung kemudian duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah sambil memainkan remot televisi, mengganti-ganti _channel_ nya sesuka hati. Namun ia teringat pada sesuatu bergerak yang mengaku vampir di atas sana, masih tidak bergeming setelah menghempaskan ia ke lantai.

"YA! KAU, SIALAN! CEPAT TURUN!" Teriak Yesung penuh emosi. Entah kenapa setiap kali teringat lelaki itu rasanya ia selalu ingin marah-marah. "Aku sedikit bermasalah 'dengan ini' apa kau bisa bantu?!" Yesung berdecak kesal, dihempaskannya remot malang tersebut hingga baterainya menjauh dari tempat semula.

"Apaan _sih_?!" Tanyanya emosi walau tak dipungkiri ia juga merasa penasaran. Yesung lalu naik keatas, awalnya ia menduga mungkin Kyuhyun kesusahan melepas pakaian atau tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya memiliki kembaran ketika berdiri di depan cermin. **KLEK** Namun saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri, matanya langsung membelalak tatkala menemukan vampir bodoh yang tampan itu duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya dengan tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun.

"Ya! Kenapa kau telanjang?" Yesung segera menutupi matanya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. "Tidak sengaja aku menemukan kertas berisikan foto-foto ini, dan setelah melihatnya sampai habis, tiba-tiba saja kelaminku jadi seperti ini. Sakit, Yesung-ah!" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung sambil memelas, raut wajahnya terlihat kesakitan. Lalu terdengar suara ringisan membuat Yesung merasa semakin _awkward_. Untung saja Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Pikir Yesung.

"Mengerti apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sontak, Yesung menggeleng sambil membalikkan badan membelakangi Kyuhyun. "Bahkan jika kau berada di ujung dunia, aku masih tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Sebaiknya katakan!"

"Itu majalah, dewasa. Yang aku sembunyikan di bawah karpet, kenapa bisa kau menemukannya?" Yesung mengigit bibirnya, dia bertanya dengan malu-malu. "Tidak sengaja, saat aku memainkan benda-benda di kamarmu. Ohya! Majalah dewasa itu kenapa banyak gambar-gambar telanjang? Apa sekarang manusia memperoleh makanan dengan cara seperti ini?"

"L-lupakan saja foto tadi, kau ingin _itu_ tidak sakit lagi'kan.. S-sebaiknya kau lupakan, setelah itu kau cepat mandi untuk ikut denganku ke BANK." Yesung bersiap ingin pergi, namun suara Kyuhyun menahannya. "Itu apa?" Tanyanya polos.

"Ya itu.. Itu.. Itu yang sakit," Gelagap Yesung. "Kepalaku juga sakit,"

"Kelaminmu, bodoh! Kau bilang itu sakit'kan? Jika kau ingin cepat sembuh, ya lupakan gambar-gambar tadi." Yesung berbalik, wajahnya merah padam, dengan garang ia merampas majalah dewasa yang berada di dekat Kyuhyun. "Baiklah." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, Yesung menggaruk kepalanya heran, kenapa Kyuhyun malah tengkurap di lantai.

"Ini caraku melupakan sesuatu, meski terlihat tidak normal, tapi ini sungguh berhasil."

"Terserahmu _deh_ , yang jelas cepat mandi." Berkali-kali Yesung menyadarkan dirinya dengan cara menepukkan majalah kepipinya, terasa sakit. Dan ia yakin ia tidak bermimpi melihat tubuh telanjang seorang vampir tampan –tapi sayangnya bodoh- "Setidaknya tutupi pantatmu," Yesung mengambil selimut lalu menutupi seluruh tubuh berkulit putih-pucat seperti kurang darah milik lelaki bodoh itu.

"Ooohh.. Aku rasa itu tidak perlu.. Tapi, terima kasih." Gumam Kyuhyun di tengah acara _'melupakan sesuatu'_ versi dirinya. Yesung hanya mengangguk maklum. "Jika sudah mandilah, aku meletakkan pakaianmu di atas mesin cuci. Lalu temui aku di ruang tengah."

Tidak terdengar apapun lagi, mungkin otak Kyuhyun sedang berusaha menghapus memorinya tentang gambar-gambar tadi. Dan Yesungpun memilih segera pergi.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

Jam menunjukkan waktu pukul 3 sore. Sekolah-sekolah sudah memulangkan siswa-siswinya. Termasuk dua orang remaja yang saling bercanda itu, mereka memasuki kawasan Street34 dengan wajah sumringah karena terlalu banyak bercanda. "Hei Hyuk! Bagaimana jika kita kerumah Yesung dan bawakan dia catatan, aku takut dia tertinggal lalu siapa yang akan kita contek?!" Saran Donghae sambil merangkul teman baiknya itu.

"Iya.. Ide bagus, apa dia sungguh sakit? _Kok_ aku tidak yakin ya? Yesung itu jarang sakit, fisiknya kebal, mentalnya kuat, bathin dan kejiwaannya juga," Hyuk Jae meletakkan jarinya di bibir, kebiasaan kalau ia bingung. "Mungkin benar saja, tadi malam'kan dia masuk mansion itu. Siapa tahu dia kaget karena bertemu Kyuhyun-ssi dan pingsan selama berjam-jam," Tebak Donghae.

Tidak berselang lama, mereka sampai di rumah teman mereka yang bisa dibilang jenius itu –jenius dalam segala hal. "YESUNG~" Panggil HaeHyuk berbarengan. "Ini bukan kita _banget deh_ , biasanya'kan Yesung langsung masuk saja kekamar tanpa perlu ketuk pintu segala, apalagi pakai acara manggil-manggil di depan rumah, seharusnya kita juga seperti itu!" Kata Donghae kemudian mendapat anggukan dari Hyuk Jae. "Okelah kalau begitu," Ucapnya.

"YESUNG~ KAMI DATANG~" **BRAK** Hyuk Jae mendrobrak pintu, ruang tamu terlihat sepi. "Ah! Jam segini biasanya Yesung di ruang tengah, kalau tidak di kamar." Gumamnya setuju. Akhirnya mereka masuk setelah sebelumnya melepas sepatu.

Sementara di dalam sana.. Sekitar 5 menit sebelum kedatangan HaeHyuk _couple_..

"Yesung, aku sudah mencoba sekuat tenaga, dan bahkan sudah berjam-jam, tapi tetap saja kelaminku sakit." Kyuhyun datang mengagetkan Yesung. "Lalu?" Tanya Yesung tanpa menoleh, ia merasakan Kyuhyun duduk tepat di sebelahnya. "Ya aku ingin kau membereskan semua ini,"

"Loh!? Kenapa jadi aku? Yang lihat majalah itu kau, seharusnya kau bereskan sendiri.. Bukannya malah ak..." Ucapan Yesung menggantung setelah menoleh pada Kyuhyun, lelaki itu masih saja tidak pakai baju. Bahkan kelaminnya berdiri terancung minta dimanjakan. "..u.." Lanjut Yesung sambil memandang _shock_ milik Kyuhyun.

"Hyak! Kau bukan hanya bodoh! Tapi juga mesum," Yesung bergerak cepat memukul-mukul bahu dan dada Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak butuh mesum, aku hanya ingin kau menyelesaikan ini." Jawab Kyuhyun polos. Yesung mengigit bibirnya, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tidak mungkin ia memikirkan hal-hal aneh karena Kyuhyun bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Sudahlah. Kau jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa aku melakukan ini," Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin segera pergi ke BANK untuk memeriksakan uang itu sebelum BANK nya tutup. Jadi jangan berpikiran aku menyukaimu atau apa." Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi.

"INGAT! Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah bilang hal ini pada siapapun." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk patuh. "Banyak bicara sekali," Desis Kyuhyun. "Kau pikir bagaimana aku tidak malu melakukan ini apalagi jika ada yang mengetahuinya! Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku hah!?"

"Taruh saja di pantatku," Kyuhyun tersenyum manis setelah mengatakan itu. "Terserahmulah. Yang jelas tutup mulutmu rapat-rapat tentang hal ini." Yesung menghela napas, sungguh sangat sulit melakukannya. Apalagi dengan status ia yang masih dibawah umur. "Jangan buat suara apapun,"

Yesung meremas rambutnya, jika ia tidak menyelesaikannya segera maka masalah akan menjadi semakin besar dan ia juga yang akan sulit. Dengan segenap perasaan canggung, malu, dan marah Yesung membuka mulutnya, mendekatkannya pada _sesuatu yang berdiri_ di bagian bawah Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Diamlah, kau tidak tahu seberapa sulitnya melakukan ini." Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Yesung, ia hanya diam merasakan lidah mungil remaja itu mengenai miliknya. "Geli, Yesung-ah!" Kyuhyun menarik kepala Yesung menjauh dari alatnya. Kemudian Kyuhyun menatap mata lelaki manis itu. "Matamu indah," Pujinya jujur. "Terima kasih _deh_ kalau begitu,"

"Jadi, boleh aku mencongkelnya?"

" _Ne?!"_ **PLAK** "Bodoh! Urus sendiri sana alatmu itu. Aku mau pergi sendiri saja ke BANK!" Yesung merampas tas selempang di dekatnya, kemudian berjalan kesal menuju ruang tamu. "Kau itu, kebiasaan yah! Membuat orang terbang lalu menghempaskannya!" Serang Yesung sambil melempar kaus kaki yang akan ia pakai ke arah Kyuhyun. "Bukan begitu niatku, aku sungguh menyukai matamu." Kyuhyun berdiri, setelah itu ia berjalan menuju Yesung.

"Apa dekat-dekat?" Tantang Yesung, matanya menyiratkan kemarahan dan kebenciam mendalam. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia terus saja berjalan ke arah Yesung dan meraih tangan remaja manis itu. Yesung terdiam, tidak mengerti dengan kelakukan Kyuhyun. Dan tiba-tiba saja Yesung merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun menyentuhkan tangannya ke _alat_ tersebut. Seketika saja wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Diam, yang aku butuh hanya tanganmu." Seakan kata-kata Kyuhyun adalah perintah mutlak yang tak mungkin ia langgar, Yesung menurut. Bibirnya yang tadi akan terbuka terkantup kembali.

Kyuhyun terus saja menyentuhkan tangan mungil Yesung keseluruh bagian miliknya, ia diam tak bersuara meski sebenarnya hendak mengeluarkan lenguhan. Dari apa yang ia lihat dan masih terekam di memori otaknya, cara seperti ini mungkin bisa mengurangi sedikit derita sakit di bawah sana.

Yesung berdiri mematung sambil mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Tatapannya _shock,_ ia hendak melontarkan kalimat makian namun ketika melihat mata Kyuhyun entah kenapa bicara satu patah katapun serasa tidak memungkinkan. " _Yeuppeuda_.." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum sebelah tangannya yang bebas memegang kepala Yesung. Ia sedikit merunduk untuk meraih bibir Yesung mengingat perbedaan tinggi mereka.

Mereka berciuman, dengan tangan Yesung yang masih berada di bawah sana bersama tangan Kyuhyun. Yesung merasakan bibirnya digigit pelan, dan itu membuat ia meringis serta ' _tidak sengaja'_ meremas milik Kyuhyun.

Ini adalah ciuman pertama Kyuhyun –dengan manusia. Sedangkan ini adalah ciuman pertama Yesung yang rencananya hanya akan ia berikan kepada cinta pertamanya. Namun malah sudah dicuri oleh makhluk bodoh. _'Kau bodoh! Kyuhyun..'_ Ucap Yesung dalam hati. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. _'Benarkah?!'_

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, bukan karena Yesung kehabisan napas –ia bahkan yakin mereka bisa ciuman selama 10 menit lebih- tapi karena ia merasakan perutnya bergejolak, kemudian cairan putih kental mengotori tangannya dan tangan Yesung.

"HAAA~~~" Pekik Yesung kaget merasakan cairan hangat itu menyembur mengenai telapak tangan sucinya. "Akhirnya~" Desah Kyuhyun lega, sementara Yesung masih melotot memandangi tangannya. "K-KAU~ AARRRGGGHHHH! CEPAT MANDI~ AKU AKAN BERSIHKAN INI.. CEPAT... JANGAN MEMBUATKU BERUBAH PIKIRAN DAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Teriak Yesung –jika saja Kyuhyun manusia, mungkin gendang telinganya sudah pecah- "Oke! Oke!" Dengan santai dan tampang tidak bersalah, Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja. Sedangkan Yesung masih merutuki dirinya, dan merasa bahwa ia sangat bodoh karena tidak melawan saat Kyuhyun mencium bahkan menumpahkan ' _sesuatu itu'_ di lantai rumah! Tidak. Melainkan di tangannya yang juga mengenai lantai.

"Haaa~ Gila... Aku gila.." Yesung mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tangan kiri –yang tentunya bersih. "Kyuhyun itu bodoh atau apa?" Marahnya lagi. Kini ia berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumah untuk membersihkan tangannya –kebetulan disana ada kran air dan pel yang biasa digunakan untuk membersihkan lantai.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

"H-Hae.. A-apa aku tidak salah lihat?" Suara Hyuk Jae terdengar bergetar. Matanya memerah dengan bibir kering, wajah pucat, dan tubuh seperti orang habis kejang-kejang. Donghae mengelus kepala Hyuk Jae.

Tubuh sahabat manisnya itu kini terbalut selimut, kebetulan mereka sudah berada di kamar Hyuk Jae setelah _mengantarkan buku catatan untuk Yesung_. "T-tenang Hyuk-ah.. A-aku juga t-tidak tahu.." Tangan Donghae terlihat bergetar saat mencoba meraih segelas air yang berada di atas meja tak jauh dari ranjang Hyuk Jae.

"I-ini, minumlah.. Tenangkan dirimu," Donghae membantu Hyuk Jae meminum segelas air itu, namun sayang, karena keduanya sama-sama kaget dan dilanda ketidak percayaan, air itu bukannya masuk kedalam mulut Hyuk Jae, tapi malah tumpah menguyur wajahnya.

"T-tidak apa.. a-aku mengerti perasaanmu," Hyuk Jae menyapu wajahnya dengan selimut. "Maaf," Gumam Donghae.

Ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Yesung itu jika disentuh orang asing bahkan secuilpun, maka ia akan langsung membanting orang itu. Dan sekarang ini, itu KYUHYUN! Yang statusnya belum diketahui asalnya darimana, dalam artian lain Kyuhyun itu masih asing. Lalu kenapa Yesung malah berciuman dengannya! Tentu saja mereka _shock_ luar biasa.

Yesung juga pernah mengatakan ia tidak akan berciuman kalau itu bukan benar-benar orang yang ia cintai atau cinta pertamanya. Namun sekarang. "A-apa mungkin Yesung.." Mereka saling pandang. Donghae hanya mendelikan bahunya yang masih gemetar karena mengingat kejadian tempo jam lalu.

 **Flashback On**

" _Jam segini biasanya Yesung di ruang tengah!" Ucap Hyuk Jae sambil menatap Donghae karena tidak menemukan Yesung nongkrong di ruang tamu. Mereka menatap lekat-lekat ruang tamu itu karena ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka masuk kesana._

 _Sesampainya mereka di pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan ruang tengah, mata Donghae maupun Hyuk Jae melotot tidak percaya. Buku yang berada di tangan Hyuk Jae jatuh begitu saja kelantai, tapi tidak menimbulkan suara berisik yang berarti dan tidak mampu menghentikan aktivitas dua manusia di depan mereka._

 _Pemandangan sekarang sungguh-sangat membuat napas mereka tercekat. Bagaimana tidak?! Seorang lelaki asing yang barusaja bertemu dengan mereka tadi malam tau-tau malah sudah mencium Yesung tepat dibibirnya. Walau Yesung dalam posisi membelakangi mereka, namun Donghae maupun Hyuk Jae yakin kalau Yesung menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini._

 _Terlebih saat keduanya menyadari bahwa lelaki bernama Kyuhyun itu tidak memakai apapun untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Apalagi! "Humph!" Donghae segera membekap mulut Hyuk Jae merasa lelaki itu akan berteriak karena sadar kalau tangan Yesung memegang sesuatu yang terlarang kepunyaan Kyuhyun._

 _Donghae segera mengambil buku milik Hyuk Jae yang jatuh lalu menyeret temannya itu keluar rumah. Sesampainya di teras rumah Yesung, segera saja Donghae menutup pintunya sepelan mungkin._

" _Ayo pergi!" Terpaksa lelaki penyuka ikan –maksudnya suka makan ikan- itu menarik Hyuk Jae, walau ia tahu lutut temannya lemas –sama seperti dirinya._

 **Flashback Of**

"Mungkin saja mereka sudah jadian.. Kyuhyun-ssi juga tidak mungkin mencium dan melakukan hal itu bersama Yesung jika Yesung tidak mengijinkan. Berpikir positif saja Hyuk-ah. Yesung dan Kyuhyun-ssi saling mencintai, berpacaran, lalu melakukannya! Sudah." Donghae tetap berusaha menenangkan Hyuk Jae dengan hipotesa dan opini yang kemungkinan terjadi di antara dua manusia tadi. Hyuk Jae berusaha tenang. Ia segera menyingkap selimut, berniat menutup tirai karena hari mulai sore.

"H-hae..." Gumam Hyuk Jae lemah, lututnya kembali terasa lemas. "Kenapa?" Donghae menghampiri Hyuk Jae dan menatap tepat kemana jari telunjuk temannya mengarah. Disana terlihat dua manusia sedang berjalan beriringan, langkah kaki keduanya serasi, namun ada jarak yang membatasi.

"Mau kemana mereka sore-sore begini?" Tanya Hyuk Jae sambil menatap Donghae dengan mata kembali melotot. "Sudah aku bilang mereka pacaran, tentu saja nge- _date_ -lah. Jalan-jalan sore dan pulang tengah malam, bermain kesana-sini sambil berduaan." Terang Donghae –lagi-lagi dari sesuatu yang lari dari pikirannya.

"Iya.. Aku berpikir positif saja," Gumam Hyuk jae berusaha meyakinkan diri.

 **To Be Continue**

Chap ini sengaja aku panjangin, ini adalah gabungan chap 3 dan 4. Biar cepet selese XD

Semoga gak bosan yah.. Ini 4k word lebih tepatnya 4.472 word XD

Baiklah~ Jadi disini juga ada yang nonton KUROSHITSUJI? Sebby itu keren banget Kaaaaannn~~~ *lol

Oh iya.. Kalian review cukup 1 kali.. di ffnnya emang gak masuk.. tp di email aku masuk kok ^^

Niat review?!


	4. Chapter 4

"Semuanya asli," Seketika Yesung terduduk lemas di dekat kaki Kyuhyun. Seorang pria petugas BANK berusia 30 tahunan itu menatap bingung remaja imut tersebut, terbesit rasa penasaran yang memaksanya untuk menanyakan perihal kenapa si remaja memeriksakan semua uang yang jumlah totalnya ada 100 juta tersebut.

"Maaf." Buka lelaki yang tadi Yesung panggil dengan Tuan Park. "Ya?" Kyuhyun menyahut membuat Tuan Park terkaget menemukan lelaki berkulit tidak normal untuk seukuran manusia berdiri di depan conter BANK malah menyahut. "Bisa kalian jelaskan darimana asalnya uang-uang ini? Dan kenapa memeriksakan ke asliannya?" Tanya Tuan Park sambil menatap bergantian antara Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun berkedip dengan cepat, ia berkata. "Kakakku barusaja kembali dari luar negeri dan memberikan banyak uang dari hasil kerjanya jadi TKK –Tenaga Kerja Korea *?, setelah itu mata uang Arab itu di tukar dengan mata uang Korea di Bandara. Aku membawa uang itu ke rumah pacarku ini.." Kyuhyun menunjuk Yesung sembari menatapnya. "Untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tapi dia malah tidak percaya dan menuduh aku mencuri-lah, merampok BANK-lah, dan bahkan dia menuduh kalau aku memalsukan semua uang-uang ini.. Makanya dia ngotot memeriksakan semuanya, aku menurut saja agar dia percaya." Masih sama, mata Kyuhyun berkedip cepat. Tapi Yesung tidak curiga, karena ia menyangka Kyuhyun kelilipan.

' _Pintar sekali dia kalau masalah bohong!'_ Rutuk Yesung dalam hati, terdengar kikikan Kyuhyun. "Anak muda.. Mana ada Bandara memalsukan uang, ada-ada saja kau ini!" Seru Tuan Park seraya tertawa garing ke arah Yesung. Dan Yesungpun hanya senyum canggung.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih Park-ssi. Kami pulang dulu," Kyuhyun mengambil tas selempang milik Yesung yang berada di atas conter BANK, kemudian ia menarik tangan remaja imut yang masih saja duduk di lantai tanpa peduli tatapan orang-orang di dalam BANK. Yang jelas, yang ia tahu! Ia sangat _shock_. Ternata vampir bisa buat uang. Itulah kalimat dalam pikiran Yesung.

"Lututku rasanya lemas," Ucap Yesung dengan nada lemah. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia berjongkok di depan Yesung. "Naiklah," Titahnya dengan suara lembut.

"Jangan kau pikir aku menyukaimu hanya karena aku mau melakukan ini! Terpaksa! Catat itu." Yesung naik kepunggung Kyuhyun, kemudian mengalungkan tangannya memeluk leher lelaki pucat itu. Kyuhyun segera berjalan keluar dari BANK.

Ternyata hari mulai gelap, semburat jingga terlihat mewarnai birunya langit.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, kedua tangannya terasa perih, sama halnya dengan leher dan sebagian wajahnya, itu melepuh, namun tidak akan nampak dengan jarak jauh, jika kau lebih teliti mengamatinya secara dekat, maka kau akan menemukan kulit pucat itu terbakar dengan bekas kemerah-merahan.

Tanpa sengaja Yesung melirik leher Kyuhyun, dan ia menemukan kulit Kyuhyun melepuh layaknya habis terbakar. Ia mulai panik, pasalnya saat ia menatap tangan Kyuhyun yang menggendongnya, ia juga menemukan bercak yang sama. Kemudian ia baru menyadari, saat mereka keluar dari rumah ketika itu matahari masih terlihat di atas langit –akan terbenam, namun cahayanya masih menyinari tempat mereka.

"Maaf," Bisik Yesung. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, tidak membalas permintaan maaf Yesung barusan melainkan tetap berjalan melalui kerumunan manusia. "Aku lupa kalau kau vampir yang tidak bisa kena sinar matahari, dan bodohnya aku malah memaksamu ikut denganku ke BANK." Lanjut Yesung dengan segala penyesalannya.

"Aku kira ada apa, aku kira kenapa jadi kau tidak mau dekat dan mengambil jarak dariku saat kita jalan. Ternyata kau menyembunyikan ini, seharusnya kau bilang. Dasar bodoh." Yesung menenggelamkan wajahnya kepunggung Kyuhyun, menyamankan dirinya disana.

"Kita kemana? Langsung pulang? Tapi mau diapakan uang-uang itu?" Kyuhyun malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Tempat karaoke saja, bagaimana?"

"Tempat apa itu?" Yesung tidak menjawab. "Tidak.. Tidak.. Kita beli makanan saja, mampir sebentar ke tempat itu.." Yesung mengarahkan telunjuknya pada sebuah tempat yang menjual berbagai jenis junk food, kira-kira hanya berjarak 7 meter dari mereka. "Oh iya, soal makanan. Kau berjanji mencarikan aku darah kalau semua uang itu asli,"

"Iya, aku janji.. Sebaiknya cepat, aku ingin beli makanan lalu pulang." Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya menuruti perintah sang anak muda. "Sepertinya aku suka padamu," Gumam Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya seperti bisikan, sangat pelan dan halus.

"Apa?" Tanya Yesung merasa Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang tak dapat ia dengar. "Kubilang, kau mau beli apa di tempat itu?" Yesung tertegun sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Manakan, untuk manusia."

"Kau kira aku bukan manusia?" Kyuhyun merasakan Yesung mengangguk. "Manusia vampir," Sahut Yesung kemudian.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang dimaksud Yesung. Kyuhyun menurunkan Yesung di pintu masuk tempat makan tersebut. "Tunggu, ya." Ucapnya sebelum berlari memasuki restoran itu, tak lupa mengambil beberapa lembar uang.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menghela napas setelah mendapati kulitnya belum juga memulih. Biasanya ia tak pernah seperti ini karena waktu yang ia habisnya selama ini hanya tidur dalam peti mati dalam mansion yang tak pernah kemasukan sinar matahari. Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana cara menyembuhkan lepuhan ini.

"Nanti juga sembuh sendiri." Gumam Kyuhyun lalu memandang langit yang mulai berubah menjadi biru malam.

Yesung mengantri bersama pelanggan lain, setelah tiba gilirannya, ia menatap deretan menu yang tertera dipapan menu yang berada di atas kepalanya sambil mendongak. "Um.. Double patty beef, kentang goreng ukuran besar, dua burger cheese, dua hot-dog, dan dua soda ukuran besar." Ucap Yesung pada pelayan tersebut.

Si pelayan tersenyum setelah mengulang apa yang dipesan Yesung. "Kau bisa tunggu senbentar," Yesung menurut, ia keluar dari barisan dan memilih duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang tak jauh dari conter pemesanan. Ia menatap seisi tempat besar ber-AC itu, penuh dengan manusia yang sibuk makan dan keluar-masuk. Kemudian tak sengaja ia menatap keluar, lalu menemukan sesosok manusia duduk di bangku luar sana sembari terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

Tanpa sadar Yesung menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis nan manis. "Kalau dilihat-lihat Kyuhyun itu tampan juga." Ia bergumam pelan. "Meski bodoh tapi dia juga baik," Lanjut Yesung, terasa desiran aneh di dadanya. Memikirkan Kyuhyun entah kenapa membuat ia merasa nyaman, meski Kyuhyun itu vampir.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menatap langsung ke arah matanya, sontak saja Yesung melotot kaget lalu berbalik kesembarang arah. "Sialan, suara sekecil apapun ia'kan bisa mendengar, apalagi yang bicara itu aku! Dan pikiranku ini terhubung ke otak bodohnya! Aaarrggghhh~ bagaimana jika dia ke-GR-an dan memikirkan yang macam-macam?" Yesung menghentak-hentakan kedua kakinya kesal. Hampir saja ia teriak jika suara si pelayan tempat makan itu tidak memanggilnya dengan _"Double patty beef."_

"Ya!" Sahut Yesung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Yesung keluar dengan membawa banyak plastik. "Sini, aku yang bawa." Kyuhyun menyodorkan tangannya, namun Yesung tidak mengubris, ia malah berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun, wajahnya nampak kesal.

"Jangan dekat-dekat," Kata Yesung saat merasakan keberadaan Kyuhyun di belakangnya. "Ada apa? Aku salah apa lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan menyeimbangkan langkah kakinya. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau pasti dengar.. Jangan membuatku malu.." Yesung semakin menekuk wajahnya dan mempercepat langkahnya. Namun Kyuhyun tak menyerah. Ia masih berusaha mencari penjelasan.

"Iya, aku memang dengar kau memujiku tampan dan baik, namun bodoh." Jujurnya bingung. "Arrgghh! Kau tidak mengerti juga? Aku malu," Yesung tetap berjalan.

Kyuhyun tertegun, ia memandang Yesung dari samping. Lama ia berusaha mencari kata-kata, dan hanya kata "Maaf," yang terucap, setelah itu **CUP** dengan cepat Kyuhyun mencium pipi kanan Yesung hingga membuat langkah lelaki itu terhenti. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan darahnya berdesir cepat, dadanyapun serasa menghangat.

"Apa-apaan kau.. Kau kira aku ap-" Saat Yesung menoleh kekanan, tempat Kyuhyun berjalan tadi, lelaki itu malah menghilang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang pernah berjalan disana. "Aih! Pergi sembarangan meninggalkanku, awas kau yah!" Yesung segera berlari cepat. Hari semakin malam dan yang ia pikirkan hanya Kyuhyun, bukan takut akan ada yang menculik ataupun hantu yang berusaha menakut-nakuti dirinya.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

"Maaf, Yesung-ah. Aku memang tidak mengerti betul bagaimana perasaanmu meski aku tahu kau malu. Atau memang vampir tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana tepatnya perasaan seorang manusia."

Setelah meninggalkan Yesung dengan cara teleportasi, Kyuhyun malah tiba di tempat ini. Street23 yang hanya beda beberapa jalan dengan kediaman Yesung. Ia terus saja berjalan melewati rumah yang bentuknya sama sambil menendang-nendang kerikil di bawah kakinya.

"Mana mungkin Yesung percaya jika aku mengatakan menyukainya," Kyuhyun menghela napas, entah untuk keberapa kalinya dihari ini. "Sebaiknya aku diam saja."

Kyuhyun terus berjalan dan tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan seorang lelaki sedang tertawa aneh sambil menatap sebuah kotak bekal. "Makanlah ini, dan matilah, Kim Yesung." Ucap lelaki itu, tawanya terlihat semakin lebar. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya merasa lelaki tadi menyebut nama Kim Yesung.

Ia memutuskan mengikuti lelaki itu untuk memastikan kalau Yesungnya akan baik-baik saja, dan lelaki di depannya itu juga tidak berniat macam-macam. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya yang mengatakan kalau lelaki itu akan berbuat jahat dan mencelakai Yesung.

Wujud Kyuhyun mulai berubah, taring panjangnya sudah mulai terlihat, mata cokelat gelap miliknya berubah menjadi merah pekat. Desiran angin dingin datang tiba-tiba dan menghentikan langkah Choi Min Ho. Merasa ada sesuatu tidak beres di belakangnya, ditambah aura-aura tidak mengenakan, ia segera berbalik dan menemukan sosok manusia tinggi berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Ia ingin memekik lalu berlari, namun semua terasa sangat sulit ketika sosok tersebut menancapkan taring kelehernya dan menyedot semua darah yang ia miliki. Seketika itu juga tubuhnya ambruk, wajahnya pucat pasi dengan ekspresi takut setengah mati, keringat dingin masih ada memenuhi dahinya.

"Kau tahu kenapa manusia tidak yakin dengan keberadaan vampir? Itu karena orang mati tak bisa bicara." Kyuhyun merampas kotak bekal berukuran sedang itu dari tangan Choi Min Ho. Setelah meyakinkan ia sudah menghilangkan tanda buatannya di leher anak malang itu, ia segera pergi, sebelum orang-orang disana melihat lalu berniat memusnahkan dirinya.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

"Darimana kau?!" Kyuhyun menemukan Yesung duduk di sofa ruang tengah, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Ia juga mendapati plastik terdapat makanan yang Yesung beli tadi tidak terbongkar di atas meja. Ia mendekati Yesung untuk melihat wajahnya. "Katanya kau lapar, kenapa tidak makan?!" Kyuhyun malah bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

Yesung menatap kesal sambil mendorong wajah Kyuhyun dari hadapannya. "Kau kira aku bisa makan ketika mengkhawatirkan seseorang?! Darimana kau?" Tanya Yesung lagi. Kyuhyun tak dapat menjawab hingga menambah kekesalan Yesung.

Hampir saja Yesung menampar Kyuhyun jika matanya tak menemukan benda yang sedaritadi berada dalam pegangan Kyuhyun. "Apa itu?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun curiga. Dari kelihatannya itu adalah kotak bekal milik perempuan, atau mungkin dalam pikiran Yesung, Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya untuk menemui seorang perempuan, lalu perempuan itu makan berdua dengan Kyuhyun, tapi karena tidak habis Kyuhyun malah membawanya.

Atau juga, Kyuhyun bertemu dengan seorang gadis untuk kencan dan gadis itu memberikan Kyuhyun kue buatannya. "Tidak!" Sangkal Kyuhyun menepis pemikiran aneh Yesung tentang dirinya, kenapa ia pergi, atau kotak bekal itu.

"Lalu? Darimana kau dapat itu? Tidak mungkin'kan kau mencuri hanya karena kau ingin kotaknya? AKU YAKIN INI MILIK SEORANG PEREMPUAN.. YA'KAN?" Yesung kalap, ia meremas kedua bahu Kyuhyun berusaha membuat lelaki itu menjawab jujur setiap pertanyaannya. "Jika aku menjawab 'YA' kenapa?" Mata lelaki manis itu membulat, ia mendorong bahu Kyuhyun membuat punggung Kyuhyun menyentuh lengan sofa.

"Perempuan mana? Seberapa cantik dia jadi kau rela meninggalkanku untuk menemuinya? KATAKAN.. YANG MANA?!" Yesung menarik-narik baju Kyuhyun meminta pertanyaannya dijawab segera. Salah satu sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik.

"Kau cemburu?" Tarikan Yesung di baju Kyuhyun terlepas, pipinya terlihat memerah. "Kalau aku cemburu memang kenapa? Salah?" Katanya kesal, Kyuhyun duduk membenarkan posisinya.

"Reaksimu untuk sesuatu yang belum jelas seperti ini sangatlah berlebihan. Ini bukan milik seorang gadis manapun, aku pergi darimu karena aku merasa menyesal sebab aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Dan, sepertinya ini untukmu." Kyuhyun menyerahkan kotak bekal berwarna biru dengan tutup oranye di pegangannya pada Yesung.

"Apa?!" Yesung segera mengambil kotak tersebut dengan wajah semakin memerah, bahkan rona merahnya merayap ketelinga dan leher jenjangnya. "Sepertinya kau cemburu kalau aku dekat dengan gadis?" Kyuhyun terkikik geli. Ia membongkar plastik berisikan makanan dan mengorek-ngorek isinya. "Apa yang kau beli?" Tanyanya sambil mengambil coke.

Yesung mengigit bibirnya. Tanpa sadar ia meremas kotak bekal tersebut. "Terserahmulah!" Ucapnya kemudian. Ia lalu membuka untuk melihat apa isinya, ternyata ada selembar note yang sengaja ditinggalkan untuknya.

 _To Kim Yesung_

 _Kudengar kau sakit. Jadi aku membuat ini untukmu, aku tak yakin dengan rasanya. Tapi makanlah, dan cepat sembuh._

 _Choi Min Ho_

"Choi Min Ho? Darimana dia kenal dengan Kyuhyun? Lagian, kenapa dia menitipkannya pada Kyuhyun? Bukannya langsung datang kerumahku?" Yesung mulai curiga dengan seseorang yang kini sedang menggoncang botol coke dan terlihat bingung kenapa timbul banyak busa. Ketika Kyuhyun membuka botol coke-nya, busa malah menyembur membasahi wajahnya. Namun itu tidak membuat Yesung tertawa sama sekali.

"Kyu," Panggil Yesung membuat lelaki bodoh itu menoleh padanya. "Dimana lelaki yang memberikanmu kotak ini?" Kyuhyun mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba Yesung teringat dengan kejadian di BANK tadi sore, dimana Kyuhyun berbohong ia akan mengedipkan kedua matanya secara cepat.

"Jangan bilang kau meminum darahnya sampai dia mati?!" Kyuhyun tahu, ia tak mungkin bisa lagi berbohong karena Yesung sudah tahu bagaimana jika dia sedang berbohong. "Iya, aku meminum darahnya. Tapi aku punya alasan Yesung-ah! Dia mencoba membunuhmu, jadi aku bunuh dia duluan." **PLAK** "Aku memang sering memarahinya, tapi bukan berarti dia berniat jahat dan membunuhku. Dimana Min Ho sekarang?"

"AKU TIDAK BOHONG! DI DALAM KUE YANG DIA BUAT UNTUKMU TERKANDUNG RACUN,"Kyuhyun berteriak tepat di depan Yesung membuat lelaki manis itu menutup kedua telinganya. "KAU PIKIR AKU PERCAYA? Kepercayaanku itu seperti selembar kertas, Kyuhyun-ah! Satu kali kau meremasnya maka kertas itu tak akan pernah bisa kembali kebentuk semula." Yesung tersenyum kecut. Diraihnya satu cookies berian Min Ho.

"Aku akan memakan ini, jika aku mati, baru aku akan kembali percaya padamu." Ucapan Yesung terdengar bodoh di telinga Kyuhyun. Perlahan Yesung mengarahkan cookie itu kemulutnya, namun belum sempat ia merasakannya tangannya dipukul Kyuhyun membuat cookie di tangannya terlepas.

"Hei! Kau takut?" Tantang Yesung, matanya terlihat berair. "KAU KIRA SIAPA YANG TIDAK TAKUT KEHILANGAN ORANG YANG IA SUKAI?" Kyuhyun menahan tangan kanan Yesung yang hendak menamparnya. "Lepaskan aku!" Yesung meronta, hatinya sudah terasa kesal, ditambah ucapan Kyuhyun berusan membuat perasaannya semakin kalut.

"Kubilang lepas, Kyuhyun-ah!" Kyuhyun masih berusaha menahan agar Yesung tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh –yaitu memakan kue pemberian Min Ho. "Lepas bodoh!" Setelah berhasil melepaskan kedua tangannya dari Kyuhyun, Yesung kembali mencoba memakan kue tersebut untuk menunjukkan pada Kyuhyun bahwa lelaki itu hanya mencoba menakut-nakutinya.

Kyuhyun kembali menepis tangan Yesung. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mencium bibir lelaki imut itu. Yesung tentu saja meronta, sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. _'APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, DASAR BODOH!'_ Kyuhyun dapat mendengar bathin Yesung berteriak, memaki-maki dirinya. Namun ia hanya diam.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

Sejak kejadian di ruang tengah kemarin, Yesung terlihat lebih dingin pada Kyuhyun. Mereka memang tidur satu ranjang, namun saling membelakangi. Dan sekarang, mereka duduk berhadapan di ruang makan sambil menyantap sarapan masing-masing, tapi sayangnya tak ada pembicaraan apapun.

"Yesungie, _eomma_ akan keluar negeri selama beberapa minggu, jadi baik-baiklah di rumah dengan Kyuhyun." Yesung hanya bergumam, tetap fokus pada roti bakar selai cokelatnya. "Kyuhyun, kenapa tidak di makan? Apa tidak suka?" Tanya Ibu Yesung sembari mengelus kepala Kyuhyun layaknya anak kandung.

"Rasanya seperti kotoran kuda," Kata Kyuhyun, sontak saja Yesung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun dan Ibunya bergantian. "M-maksud Kyuhyun, rotinya enak _eomma_. Bahasanya memang aneh, yah?! Hahahahaha~" Tawa Yesung menggelegar memenuhi ruang makan bahkan sampai ke lantai dua.

"Ooohh! Hampir saja _eomma_ mengusirnya karena sangat tidak sopan." Mata Yesung melotot, seharusnya tadi ia diamkan saja. Sekarang kesempatannya hilang. "Kakakmu belum pulang?" Tanya Ibu Yesung sambil berjalan mengambil tas beserta kopernya di dekat lemari pendingin. "I-iya.. _Appa_ juga ikut keluar negeri?" Yesung menatap Ibunya penuh iba, berharap Ayahnya itu tetap tinggal di rumah daripada ia hanya berduaan dengan lelaki menyebalkan yang bodohnya super.

"Iya, Ayahmu pergi ke Bandara bahkan sebelum kau bangun untuk membeli tiket, takut kehabisan. Baik-baiklah di rumah," Ibu Yesung mencium puncak kepala dan kedua pipi Yesung. "Jagalah Yesung, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku titipkan dia padamu," Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil menatap kepergian Ibu Yesung. "Hati-hati _eomma_ , jangan lupa oleh-olehnya~" Teriak Yesung –pura-pura- gembira.

"Jangan lupa _eomma_ ~" Kyuhyun mengucapkannya sambil melirik Yesung, lelaki itu terlihat kesal. "Kuenya masih aku simpan," Kyuhyun mengangkat sebuah kotak yang berisikan kue pemberian Min Ho. "Ikut aku," Kyuhyun menarik tangan kiri Yesung menuju halaman belakang, di mana di sana terdapat Mook –anjing peliharaan Keluarga Kim.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Yesung sinis. Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil meletakkan kotak bekal yang sudah kehilangan tutupnya itu ke depan kandang Mook –anjing jenis Border Collie warna hitam-putih. Perlahan Mook keluar kandangnya merasa makanan pagi sudah datang. "H-hei! Kenapa kau memberikannya pada anjing? Dia tidak tahu apa-apa." Yesung berusaha mengambil kue itu agar anjingnya tidak jadi memakan. Tapi dia selalu gagal karena Kyuhyun menarik pinggangnya.

Mook memakan beberapa kue itu dengan lahap, sebelum beberapa menit kemudian keempat tungkainya melemah dan akhirnya terjatuh, mulutnya mengeluarkan busa putih yang begitu banyak. "Dia mati." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menatap Yesung. Lelaki itu nampak kaget, mulutnya menganga dengan mata melebar.

"Sudah aku bilang jika kau yang memakannya mungkin kau akan mati," Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Yesung, kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Yesung sendirian yang kini berlari ke arah Mook untuk memeluk anjing kesayangannya. "KENAPA BUKAN KAU YANG MEMAKANNYA?!" Teriak Yesung hingga Kyuhyunpun dapat mendengar.

"Maaf Yesung-ah, aku sudah memakan itu tadi, makanya aku bilang itu terasa seperti kotoran kuda, tapi aku tak bisa mati hanya dengan racun seperti itu." Gumam Kyuhyun sedih.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

Yesung duduk di bangkunya yang berada di depan Donghae, salah satu sahabatnya itu terlihat sedang bergosip bersama Hyuk Jae dan lainnya, sesekali mereka semua –yang terdiri dari laki-laki dan perempuan- melirik ke arah dirinya, dan itu membuat Yesung merasa tidak enak. Ia merasa bahwa mereka semua tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang aneh tentang ia.

"SUNGGUH?!" Terdengar pekikan seorang gadis berambut sepunggung berwarna cokelat tua. Matanya langsung saja melihat Yesung, namun Donghae segera menghadapkan wajah gadis itu untuk kembali fokus pada pembicaraan mereka, bukannya menatap orang yang mereka bicarakan –mungkin.

Yesung semakin curiga dibuatnya, ia ingin menghampiri mereka semua untuk melabrak HaeHyuk _couple_ dan para gadis-gadis bermulut besar itu, namun kedatangan seorang lelaki membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Itu adalah Ji In Sung, teman sekelas sekaligus bawahan Yesung –wakil ketua kelas maksudnya- Lelaki tampan berperawakan tinggi-besar tersebut mencoba menahan langkah Yesung dengan meletakkan tangan kanannya pada meja, sementara tangan kirinya ia letakkan di pinggang. "Apa _sih_?!" Kesal Yesung pada lelaki tampan bergaya rambut belah tengah tersebut.

"Kita harus bicara," Segera saja Ji In Sung menarik tangan Yesung, lalu membawanya keluar kelas membuat para penggosip tadi membelalakan mata.

"Hae! Bukannya kau bilang pacar Yesung itu _ahjussi_ tua berumur 21? Namanya Kyuhyun'kan? Kenapa malah In Sung yang terlihat pacaran dengan Yesung?" Geram gadis bernama lengkap Song Ji Hyo. "Sungguh! Aku tidak bohong. Tempo hari kami melihat Yesung ciuman dengan Kyuhyun-ssi." Donghaepun terlihat panik.

Sementara di luar kelas, tepatnya disebuah toilet. In Sung sedang berusaha memasukan Yesung kebilik toilet, tetapi remaja berparas imut tersebut melawan keras, segala cara ia lakukan, dari menginjak kaki In Sung, menampar wajahnya, menjambak rambutnya, sampai menendang kemalun In Sung. Namun semuanya gagal, fisik In Sung seakan tidak merasakan sakit karena perlawanan Yesung.

"Lepaskan atau aku akan teriak!" Ancam Yesung sambil tetap berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan In Sung yang menghalangi pintu keluar salah satu bilik toilet setelah berhasil memasukan dirinya. "Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu," Tegas In Sung.

"Kalau ingin bicara, di kelaspun bisa'kan? Kenapa harus ketoilet segala?" Yesung memandang tajam tepat kemata In Sung. "Aku ingin tempat sepi, dimana hanya ada kau dan aku!" Tekannya. Yesung tertawa aneh. "Cepatlah.. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Yesung menyerah, ia mulai tenang dan pemberontakannyapun berhenti.

Kesal sekali rasanya, sudah tadi pagi berdebat dengan Kyuhyun, sekarang pun ia harus berurusan dengan In Sung. Seseorang yang notabenenya jarang ia ajak bicara, bahkan mereka tidak pernah saling sapa, atau apapun yang membuat mereka berteman akrab.

"Kau sungguh punya pacar?" Tanya In Sung _to the point_. "Ya ampun~ kau mengurungku disini hanya untuk menanyakan itu? Oh~ ayolah, jam pelajaran sudah hampir dimulai." Kata Yesung sambil menunjuk jam tangannya.

"Aku serius. Kau punya pacar?" Yesung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Jika aku menjawab 'YA' kenapa? Kalau 'TIDAK' kenapa?" Ucapnya seraya tertawa renyah. In Sung menyipitkan matanya, gelagat Yesung mencurigakan.

Ji In Sung memegang kedua bahu Yesung, sedikit mendorongnya agar mereka berdua bisa masuk kebilik toilet. Setelah mereka masuk sempurna, In Sung menendang pintu bilik toilet hingga tertutup. "Hei!" Seru Yesung kaget.

"Aku serius! Aku harap kau juga serius," In Sung menekan kedua bahu Yesung membuat remaja itu terduduk di kloset. Lalu ia berjongkok dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah lelaki yang merupakan orang yang ia cintai.

Aneh memang. Tidak pernah bicara banyak, tidak pernah jalan berdua, tidak pernah saling sapa, lalu tiba-tiba mengatakan cinta. In Sung tahu itu. Mungkin Yesung tidak akan sadar dengan perhatian yang selama ini ia curahkan. Dan setelah mendengar bahwa Yesung mempunyai pacar, tentu saja ia langsung ambil tindakan.

"Ah! Tidak. Aku tidak memiliki kekasih, pacar, _boyfriend, girlfriend, namjachingu, yeojachingu,_ atau apapun itu! Tak ada." Jelasnya. Bagaimanapun ia tak akan mau berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu belajar hanya untuk meladeni In Sung, apalagi ini di dalam toilet, dan tatapan In Sung terasa mengancam nyawa.

"Kyuhyun, siapa dia?" Mata Yesung sedikit membesar. "Dia hanyalah _namja_ yang tak sengaja aku kenal. Dia tinggal di rumahku karena mungkin _eomma_ akan mengangkatnya sebagai anak, dengan alasan kasihan, Kyuhyun itu tak punya tempat untuk tinggal, selama 21 tahun ia tinggal disebuah rumah di tengah hutan. Puas?" Yesung berdiri, namun segera ditahan In Sung untuk duduk kembali. "Aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku."

Yesung tertawa pelan. Apa-apaan ini? Pikirnya. Kemarin ia juga mendengar pengakuan bodoh semacam ini –dari orang bodoh. Sekarang? Kenapa malah ada lagi.

"Kau yakin menyukaiku? Sejak kapan?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan menantang. "Aku yakin bahwa aku sangat menyukai dan mencintaimu. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan kau mulai memenuhi hati maupun pikiranku. Kumohon, jadilah pacarku." In Sung menggenggam erat kedua tangan Yesung, pandangannya mengiba, penuh permohonan.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana yah?!" Yesung nampak berpikir. _'Hei Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku yakin kau bisa mendengar suara hatiku'kan? Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tak akan mengulanginya sebanyak yang kau mau. Hari ini seorang pria tampan, pintar, dan baik menembakku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menerimanya? Yang jelas dia sangat sempurna dengan tatapan penuh pesona. Aku tak yakin bagaimana bisa seorang_ Prince Charming _sepertinya bisa menyukaiku. Setelah aku pikir, aku terima saja dia.'_ Yesung menyeringai, seru sekali rasanya. Sekarang, ia penasaran. Apakah Kyuhyun akan benci padanya lalu berniat meninggalkan rumah? Hee~ Itu lebih dari sekadar indah.

"Okay! Aku menerimamu," In Sung memandang Yesung tidak percaya. Cintanya terbalas? Ah! Betapa senangnya ia. Ia akan tetap mencintai Yesung bahkan kalau Yesung hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan atau pelarian atau apalah itu. " _Gomawo_." In Sung segera memeluk erat leher kekasihnya.

"Oh iya. Mau menginap dirumaku? Aku sendirian." Tanya Yesung lalu membalas pelukan In Sung. "Tentu."

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

In Sung masuk kekelas bersama Yesung, terlihat semua kursi sudah terduduki kecuali 4 kursi. Yaitu kursi mereka berdua, milik Choi Min Ho, dan Kim Min Ah. "Loh? Mereka absen? Tanpa surat?" Tanya In Sung pada seseorang yang duduk paling depan dekat pintu masuk. "Iya." Jawab perempuan itu malas-malasan, lebih tidak malas saat membaca buku –terbalik dengan manusia normal.

"Tidak biasanya," Gumam Yesung curiga. Akhirnya mereka duduk ketempat duduk masing-masing, Yesung berada di ujung kanan depan sedangkan In Sung duduk di tempat paling belakang disisi kiri kelas. Tidak lama setelah mereka duduk, seorang Guru yang biasa di panggil Han _seonsaengnim_ memasuki kelas. Wajahnya terlihat muram.

"Menurut laporan para tetangga, Choi Min Ho meninggal dunia." Mulai Guru Han, sontak saja satu kelas heboh dan mulailah bisik-bisik terdengar. "Dia ditemukan tewas di tengah jalan di street23. Tidak diketahui apa penyebabnya, dia tidak berdarah sama sekali, tidak ada bekas pukulan, atau semacamnya. Kematian Choi Min Ho diperkirakan terjadi saat jam setengah 8 malam, sekarang polisi menyelidiki kenapa bisa hal itu terjadi. Sebaiknya kita tunggu saja kelanjutan kasus ini,"

Semua orang di kelas terlihat sedih. Kecuali Yesung, ia nampak panik, takut, cemas, dan khawatir. "Kim Yesung dan Ji In Sung. Bisa kalian hadiri upacara pemakaman Min Ho-ssi sepulang sekolah? Sebagai perwakilan kelas." Lebih kaget lagi Yesung saat namanya disebut.

"B-baiklah, _seonsaengnim._ " Jawabnya ragu.

"Guru Han. Kenapa Min Ah tidak masuk sekolah?" Ji Hyo bertanya sambil mengangkat tangannya, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Kalau itu aku tidak tahu. Nanti akan aku cari tahu," Ucap Guru Han yakin.

Kelas kembali berduka.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

Kyuhyun barbaring di sofa ruang tengah. Matanya nampak tidak fokus dan ia terlihat lebih gelisah dari biasanya. Pasalnya tadi pagi ia sudah membunuh anjing kesayangan Yesung, bahkan bangkai anjing itu masih ada di halaman belakang. Yesung melarang ia menyentuhnya padahal sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat ingin menghisap darah Mook.

Kan sayang. Darah anjing yang sudah mati terbuang sia-sia. Namun karena takut Yesung bertambah marah, sebaiknya ia menuruti saja apa katanya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu, ia yakin perasaannya ini tak mungkin salah, Yesung sedang merasa terancam. Tidak lama kemudian perasaan Yesung berubah menjadi kesal, lalu marah, sinis, dan..

' _Hei Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku yakin kau bisa mendengar suara hatiku'kan? Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tak akan mengulanginya sebanyak yang kau mau. Hari ini seorang pria tampan, pintar, dan baik menembakku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menerimanya? Yang jelas dia sangat sempurna dengan tatapan penuh pesona. Aku tak yakin bagaimana bisa seorang_ Prince Charming _sepertinya bisa menyukaiku. Setelah aku pikir, aku terima saja dia.'_

Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dikatakan Yesung. Dan hal itu sungguh membuat hatinya hancur. Siapa lelaki itu? Siapa yang sudah menjadi pacar Yesungnya? Hei! Kyuhyun merasa tidak adil. Ia sudah melindungi Yesung, tapi kenapa lelaki itu yang menjadi kekasihnya dengan mudah? Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan perasaan berkecamuk didada.

' _Aku yakin dia pasti membenciku dan lari dari rumah. Ha! Beatapa menyenangkannya kalau hal itu terjadi.'_ Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merasa hatinya remuk bak kaca pecah. Yesung, membencinya. Yesung, ingin ia pergi dari rumah. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang selain duduk diam dengan pandangan kosong menerawang.

"Yesung, membenciku?" Gumamnya tidak percaya, setetes cairan bening tanpa terasa mengaliri kedua pipinya.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

"Kemungkinan besar kematian Choi Min Ho disebabkan anemia parah karena saat kami melalukan autopsi darahnya sudah mengering. Dan juga kami menemukan ini dalam saku bajunya." Petugas polisi itu mengangkat plastik transparan kecil yang berisikan bubuk putih. "Setelah kami periksa ini adalah campuran bubuk kokain, obat tidur, obat pancahar, dan obat paralytic. Yang bila dikonsumsi dapat membunuh seekor anjing atau melumpuhkan gajah, tapi jika yang memakan manusia, kemungkinan terbaiknya adalah langsung mati, dan kemungkinan terburuk ia bisa koma setelah terbangun maka ia akan lumpuh total." Jelas si polisi pada Yesung.

"Ah! Terima kasih banyak." In Sung membungkuk hormat sebelum menarik Yesung meninggalkan upacara pemakaman yang baru selesai beberapa menit lalu. Keluarga Min Ho nampak sangat terpukul anak bungsungnya harus meninggal diusia muda. Tangis-isak keluarga mendominasi sunyinya tempat pemakaman.

"Ada apa, Yesung-ah? Kau terlihat pucat." In Sung tetap membantu Yesung berjalan meninggalkan area pemakaman. "Hanya, tidak percaya Min Ho meninggal secepat itu." Jawabnya. Lututnya masih saja terasa lemas, sebenarnya memalukan saat ia berjalan harus dibantu seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, lututnya terlalu lemas untuk berjalan tanpa bantuan.

"Apa kita mampir ke tempat makan dulu?" Tawar In Sung lembut. "Tidak, kita langsung kerumahku saja." Yesung mengigit bibirnya. Entah apa yang sekarang membebani pikirannya hingga ia terlihat lebih pucat dari yang tadi.

"Di street34 nomor 205." Kata Yesung kemudian. "Ah. Tidak jauh dari sini ternyata, syukurlah." In Sung melepaskan pegangannya dipinggang Yesung, kemudian berjongkok di depan pacarnya. "Naiklah, agar kita cepat sampai kerumahmu lalu kau bisa istirahat." Tanpa basa-basi Yesung menaiki punggung In Sung. Malu? Kenapa ia harus malu? In Sung adalah pacarnya, kau lupa?

Segera saja In Sung melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman yang berada di street32, komplek yang dikhususkan untuk area pemakaman.

Yesung memeluk semakin erat leher In Sung. "Terima kasih," Bisiknya pelan kemudian mencium pipi kiri In Sung mesra. "Kau berniat menggodaku? Ya ampun, Yesung! Ini baru hari pertama kita, jangan membuat aku bernafsu untuk memakanmu!" Canda In Sung sambil tertawa renyah.

"A-aku tidak berniat menggoda, aku hanya bilang terima kasih!" Elak Yesung dengan wajah merona merah. "Tadi itu kau menggodaku." Serang In Sung masih tertawa. "Sudah aku bilang tidak!" Bela Yesung pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hee~ kau memang menggemaskan." Ujar In Sung, tawanya sudah berubah menjadi senyuman manis. "Bisa kau cium pipi satunya lagi?"

"Diam atau kita putus!" Ancam Yesung kesal. In Sung hanya bisa melakukan pilihan pertama, karena ia tidak akan mungkin mau putus dengan Yesung, meskipun nyawa taruhannya, ia tak akan mau.

Yesung menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher In Sung, diam disana sambil memikirkan sesuatu sementara In Sung tetap berjalan melalui rumah-rumah di setiap street.

 **To Be Continue**

Sepertinya chap ini tambah panjang ne? Ah~ semoga kalian tidak bosan..

Btw, ada yang tau sama Ji In Sung? Itu loh, yang main di That Winter The Wind Blows (Blous) *Gimana sih tulisannya? Sama Its Okay That Love.. Lupa jadi siapa, pokonya dia pemeran utama namja..

In Sung itu keren *menurut diriku. Dan diriku pikir dia cocok jd seme Yesung XD

Kalau kuroshitsuji diriku udah liat dari season 1, season 2, book of circus, dan book of murder XD sama komiknya juga, doujinshinya apalagi XD *Sesat

Niat review?!


	5. Chapter 5

Sepulang sekolah HaeHyuk _couple_ bersama seorang perempuan teman sekelas mereka berjalan bersamaan dalam diam, tidak ada pembicaraan yang tercipta, hanya suara deru kendaraan yang terdengar saat melewati ketiganya. Mungkin sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Jangan ditanya kenapa mereka tidak pulang bersama Yesung karena lelaki itu pergi menghadiri pemakaman bersama In Sung. Dan juga jangan dipermasalahkan kenapa Song Ji Hyo ikut bergabung pulang, hal ini dikarenakan rumah mereka searah dan satu stret.

"Ada yang aneh.." Hyuk Jae bergumam sambil menghentikan langkahnya, matanya nampak fokus menatap ke aspal. Donghae dan Ji Hyopun terpaksa mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Hyuk Jae karena merasa penasaran. "Ada apa Hyuk-ah?" Tanya Donghae mendapat anggukan dari Ji Hyo.

"Bukannya rumah Min Ho ada di street28? Lalu kenapa bisa dia tewas di street23? Rumah siapa yang ada disana? Setahuku street23 hanya dihuni 20 rumah dari totalnya yang 50." Hyuk Jae menatap Ji Hyo dan Donghae bergantian. Hal tidak beres, sekecil apapun itu, akan membuat pikirannya terbebani. Ia tidak mau tak dapat tidur nanti malam karena terusan memikirkannya, makanya Hyuk Jae lebih memilih menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Rumah Min Ah ada di street23." Sahut Ji Hyo saat teringat temannya yang tidak hadir hari ini. "Iya, aku ingat. Waktu di sekolah Min Ho meminta bantuan Min Ah!" Seru Ji Hyo sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Apa? Bantuan apa?" Serang Hyuk Jae antusias.

"Kalau tidak salah Min Ho minta buatkan kue pada Min Ah." Ji Hyo menerawang, mencoba mengingat percakapan samar oleh Min Ah bersama Min Ho yang ia dengar. "Kue? Apa maksudnya?" Hyuk Jae berpikir keras, dan kebiasaannyapun muncul lagi, yaitu meletakkan tangan dibibir.

"Bukannya waktu itu Min Ho tanya pada kita kenapa Yesung tidak masuk kelas?" Donghae menatap Hyuk Jae, seperti dapat ilham, Hyuk Jae membulatkan matanya. "Kemungkinan begini! Min Ho tanya pada kita kenapa Yesung tidak masuk'kan? Kemudian kau mengatakan Yesung sakit. Min Ho berniat menjenguk Yesung dan memberinya kue, tapi karena tidak bisa memasak, Min Ho meminta bantuan Min Ah! Saat malamnya dia mengambil kue itu pada Min Ah lalu berniat pergi ke rumah Yesung, namun sesuatu terjadi di tengah jalan menuju kediaman Yesung." Ucap Hyuk Jae lancar. Otak detektivnya berpikir keras untuk merancang kejadian dari keterangan yang ia dengar.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Min Ah yang tidak masuk kelas? Padahal'kan Min Ho cuman minta buatkan kue. Juga, kemungkinan apa yang terjadi di street23 menuju rumah Yesung?" Tanya Ji Hyo, merasa bingung dengan kejadian ini. Donghae juga berpikiran sama, ia mengangkat jempolnya ke arah Ji Hyo.

"Begini, sebaiknya kita ke rumah Min Ah saja untuk memastikan keadaannya, bagaimana? Kalian tidak apa pulang terlambat'kan?" Hyuk Jae memandang bergantian kedua temannya sambil berharap. "Ya, lagian di rumah hanya ada _eonni_ -ku, dia tak akan marah." Jawab Ji Hyo yakin.

"Oh! Baiklah. Nanti aku akan bilang pada _eomma_ kalau aku habis main dengan kalian," Donghae akhirnya mengangguk setuju. "Sip! Ayo~" Hyuk Jae berbalik arah lalu berlari tergesa, disusul dua temannya di belakang.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

"Sore-sore begini tetap saja sepi, coba kalau di tempatku biasanya ada anak-anak main sepeda atau Ibu-Ibu yang menggosip." Lelaki itu terus saja mengoceh pada seseorang dalam gendongannya, berkomentar tentang apapun yang ia lihat dan lalui. "Yesung, rumahmu nomor 205'kan?" Tanyanya lagi namun masih belum ada jawaban, ini memang sudah berlangsung sedaritadi, sejak ia keluar dari area pemakaman, tapi In Sung rasa Yesung hanya tidak berniat menjawab kalimat-kalimat berisikan komentar yang ia lontarkan.

"Loh! Itu Ji Hyo, Donghae, dan Hyuk Jae! Mau kemana mereka kejar-kejaran?" Bingung In Sung, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang menjawab, bahkan ketiga temannya hanya melaluinya begitu saja bagai ia tak berada disana. "Hfh! Sudah _deh_." Kesalnya kemudian melangkah cepat ke sebuah bangunan berlantai dua, yang kemungkinan adalah rumah Yesung.

Sesampainya disana In Sung langsung menendang pintu, tidak terkunci, tentu saja ia segera melepas sepatu lalu menerobos masuk setelah menutup kembali pintu. Setibanya di ruang tengah, ia dapat melihat televisi menyala, menampilkan acara _talk show_ yang dihadiri bintang terkenal Korea.

Ia mendesah, dengan kesusahan meraih remot tevelisi di atas lantai, berniat mengganti _channel_ nya menjadi acara berita atau semacamnya. Menonton _talk show_ seperti tadi bukanlah hal yang ia sukai, menurutnya itu hanya sensasi artis yang mau pamer. Belum sempat ia menekan tombol remote, seorang lelaki tinggi keluar dari dapur sambil memakan wortel melotot kearahnya. Hal itu sukses membuat In Sung menjatuhkan remote.

"Siapa kau!" Seru lelaki itu heboh seakan melihat maling yang akan mencuri sesuatu darinya. "Aku, Ji In Sung." Balas In Sung datar, matanya berlarian mencoba mencari keberadaan kamar Yesung, sakit juga punggungnya lama-kelamaan menggendong lelaki itu, tentu saja berat badan Yesung bukan main-main!

' _Yesung,'_ Bathin Kyuhyun saat menemukan sosok manis tertidur lelap dipunggung In Sung. "Kamarnya di atas, sebelah kanan." Ucap Kyuhyun refleks, kasihan juga melihat Yesung tidur dalam posisi itu, mungkin sangat tidak nyaman, tapi melihat wajah Yesung sebaiknya singkirkan jauh-jauh kata tadi.

"Oh, makasih." Ucap In Sung lalu tanpa basa-basi menaiki anak tangga.

Kyuhyun diam menatap kepergian kedua lelaki tadi dalam keheningan, terbesit rasa cemburu didadanya. Yesung mungkin lebih senang dan merasa aman saat bersama In Sung, dan tidak perlu menahan emosi berlebih saat bersama dirinya. Kenapa juga Yesung harus memilih dirinya yang jelas-jelas hanya bisa menyusahkan serta membuat Yesung marah. Tentu saja Yesung tidak bodoh dan lebih memilih In Sung yang sangat tampan dan pengertian daripada ia, jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya, tentu saja ia kalah –dalam berbagai hal.

" _Aku mah, apa atuh_!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menahan isak. Ia kembali duduk dan melanjutkan memakan wortel yang belum ia masak, lebih memilih membuat fokus dirinya pada televisi daripada mengingat dua orang di atas sana.

Selesai membaringkan Yesung, In Sung merentangkan kedua tangannya, beberapa menit saja mengangkut _benda_ seberat tadi membuat ia merasa punggungnya hampir retak. Yesung itu kelihatan kurus, tapi ternyata ia salah, ia bahkan tidak bisa menebak berat lelaki bertinggi 165 itu.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" In Sung kembali menatap Yesung yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang, bibir anak itu sedikit terbuka, pipinya semerah delima, dengan rambut ala artis Korea. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalahnya, melainkan Yesungnya, kekasihnya itu belum ganti baju, bahkan sepatunya belum ia lepas. "Ah!" Desah In Sung entah kesal atau apa saya juga tidak tahu.

In Sung duduk di sisi ranjang, memijat pelipisnya sebentar sebelum mulai melepaskan sepatu beserta kaos kaki Yesung, perasaan ragu mulai menyeruak dadanya saat hendak melepaskan kancing seragam Yesung. Bagaimana jika nanti ia dituduh macam-macam? Padahal niat awalnya baik. Tapi jika baju Yesung tidak diganti, ia kasihan melihat pacarnya memakai baju itu untuk tidur. "Tidak mungkin Yesung menuduhku.." Yakin In Sung lalu melepaskan satu-persatu kancing seragam Yesung, setelah semuanya terlepas, In Sung sedikit memiringkan tubuh kekasihnya untuk melepaskan seragamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kegiatan In Sung terhenti saat mendengar suara di ambang pintu, ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok _manusia wortel_ tadi berdiri disana sambil berkacak pinggang, wajahnya terlihat marah. "Menggantikan bajunya," Jawab In Sung santai dan berniat untuk menggantikan baju Yesung lagi.

Tapi... "Biar aku saja," Kata Kyuhyun lalu menyelinap masuk mengacau acara In Sung. "Aku saja.." Tekan In Sung sambil menghalangi tangan Kyuhyun agar tidak menyentuh Yesungnya. "Aku.." Kyuhyun juga menepis tangan In Sung yang hampir menarik celana Yesung. Dan bunyi _**PLAK PLAK**_ Adu tangan kedua lelaki itu mendominasi kamar Yesung.

"Ssshhh! Berisik!" Yesung membuka kedua matanya secara otomatis mendengar bunyi aneh di kamarnya. Saat ia menoleh kekanan, barulah ia tahu apa yang menjadi sumber suara aneh tadi. Sekarang ia melihat In Sung sedang _adu tangan_ dengan Kyuhyun yang berhasil menimbulkan suara berisik hingga iapun terbangun.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan di kamarku?" Seru Yesung, suaranya terdengar serak. Ia lalu duduk di tepian ranjang dan menatap lekat dua sosok di depannya yang sekarang sudah berhenti _adu tangan_. "Aku ingin menggantikan pakaianmu, Yesung-ah. Tapi lelaki ini malah memaksa kalau dia saja yang menggantikan pakaianmu. Dan dia malah memukulku," Jelas In Sung jujur sembari melirik tajam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun hanya bisa diam. "Ooohh.." Balas Yesung datar. "In Sung-ah, bisa kau usir pria itu? Aku ingin berduaan saja denganmu." Lanjutnya tanpa menatap sedikitpun ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang kaget ke arah Yesung. Bathinnya terus-terusan berteriak ' _Kenapa?'_ Tapi ia tak mendengar Yesung membalasnya. "Aku bisa keluar sendiri. Semoga malam kalian menyenangkan!" Kyuhyun berjalan cepat, wajahnya memerah, tatapannya sinis saat melihat In Sung, terlihat jelas kalau ia sangat membenci lelaki itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" Seru Yesung tepat satu detik sebelum Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamarnya. "Apa yang terjadi antara kau dengannya? Kalian bertengkar?" In Sung bertanya lembut sambil mendekati Yesung untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Ya, jika kau berpikir begitu." Jawab Yesung singkat, _mood_ nya jadi kacau hanya karena kejadian tadi.

"Sebaiknya kau hubungi orang tuamu, katakan kalau kau menginap di rumah teman." Yesung berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. "Kenapa aku harus mengatakan rumah teman? Kau pacarku." Yesung terdiam, ia bahkan merasakan pipinya memanas. "Ah, yah! Terserahmu," Ucapnya kemudian. "Bisa kau berbalik sebentar? Aku mau ganti pakaian." Pinta Yesung, kini di tangannya sudah ada baju dan celana.

"Baiklah." In Sung berbalik sesuai perintah Yesung, ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas kemudian mendial salah satu nomor seseorang yang kelihatannya paling sering ia hubungi. "Ya, _eomma_. Aku menginap di rumah Yesung," Tentu saja Yesung bisa mendengar percakapan itu meski jarak mereka lumayan jauh. Ia hanya diam saja, dan terus membuka semua pakaiannya, entahlah, ia pikir ia mempercayai In Sung hingga tidak menyuruhnya keluar saja selama ia berganti pakaian. Baguslah, In Sung adalah pacarnya, akan sangat membantu jika mereka bisa saling percaya.

" _Ne_ , tentu saja aku akan menjaganya dengan baik." Yesung merasakan jantungnya berdegub kencang, gerakannya yang akan memakai baju terhenti. "Yesungnya sedang ganti baju _eomma_ , aku tak di perbolehkan berbalik." Yesung tersenyum, padahal ia sudah selesai sekarang.

" _Ne_ , Yesung ada di belakangku." Yesung melangkah pelan, sangat pelan, setelah sampai di tempat di mana In Sung duduk –di sisi ranjangnya, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya kepinggan In Sung dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu kiri In Sung, jadi dia bisa mendengar percakapan yang di lakukan Ibu dan anak itu.

"Ah! Yesung ada disini _eomma_. Apa _eomma_ mau bicara dengannya?" Yesung melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap In Sung bingung saat pacarnya itu memberikan ponsel padanya. Dengan ragu akhirnya Yesung menerima ponsel In Sung. "Ya?" Tanya Yesung canggung.

Apa In Sung berniat memperkenalkan ia pada keluarganya? "Ah, iya. Ini Yesung," Jawab Yesung sesekali melirik In Sung bingung. " _Ne_ , saya mencintai In Sung." Pipi Yesung semakin merah saat mengucapkannya. " _Ne_ , selamat sore _ahjumma_." Yesung menyerahkan kembali ponsel In Sung.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Yesung kemudian duduk di samping In Sung. "Aku pernah bilang pada Ibuku kalau aku mencintaimu," In Sung nampak memainkan ponselnya, lalu menyerahkannya kembali pada Yesung. Yesung melihat layar yang sedang menampilkan foto dirinya sedang tertawa bersama HaeHyuk. "Apa? Jadi selama ini, kau?" Pandangan Yesung nampak histeris.

"Um-um.. Aku selalu mengambil fotomu tanpa kau sadari, lalu memperlihatkannya pada Ibu, itulah lelaki yang sangat aku cintai." Yesung menggeser-geser layar ponsel In Sung, sangat banyak foto dirinya dengan berbagai ekspresi membuatnya malu sendiri. Hingga akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk menyuhadinya.

"Ini," Kata Yesung, menyodorkan ponsel In Sung pada pemiliknya. "Oh iya, kau bisa pinjam baju _hyung_ ku." Yesung kembali berdiri, berniat keluar kamar untuk mengabilkan baju yang akan In Sung pakai. "Yesung," In Sung menahan tangan kanan Yesung. "Ya?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Celanamu," Ucap In Sung sambil terus menatap pacarnya. "Apa apa?" Tanya Yesung masih tidak mengerti, celana yang ia pakai hanyalah _boxer_ , sangat pendek dan hanya mampu menutupi setengah paha Yesung. "Terlalu pendek," Yesung terkekeh kecil.

"Aku ini _namja_! Seharusnya tidak apa-apa'kan? Lagian udara sangat panas," Ucap Yesung masih dengan kekehannya. In Sung mengangguk membenarkan. "Tapi aku tidak suka melihatmu memamerkannya, hanya aku yang boleh lihat. Bajumu juga, sangat tipis, bahkan aku bisa lihat bentuk tubuhmu dari sini. Bagaimana jika orang lain yang lihat? Apalagi lelaki tadi, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi." Oke! Yesung menganggap ini sebagai perhatian In Sung yang berlebihan pada dirinya.

Yesung mengangguk patuh. "Jadi aku harus ganti, ya?!" Tanyanya maklum. "Tentu saja," In Sung melepaskan tangan Yesung. Membiarkan pacarnya kembali menuju lemari pakaian untuk menuruti apa yang ia mau. "Yesung," Panggil In Sung lagi ketika Yesung melepaskan bajunya. "Apa?"

"Kau percaya padaku'kan?" Yesung terdiam sebentar, matanya mengerjab-erjab lucu. "Iya, aku sangat percaya padamu, jadi aku harap kau jangan pernah membohongiku." In Sung tertawa nyaring. "Tentu saja, aku bersumpah tidak akan membohongimu." Ucapnya yakin.

"Jadi.. Jika kau percaya padaku," Yesung memiringkan kepalanya sementara In Sung memberi kode jari agar ia mendekat. Yesung segera memakai bajunya, kemudian menuruti perintah In Sung. "Ya, kau mengerti lah apa yang sepasang kekasih lakukan di hari pertama jadian." Mata Yesung melotot.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

Donghae, Hyuk Jae, dan Ji Hyo tiba di rumah Min Ah dengan selamat. Lampu teras rumah itu masih menyala, lantai terasnya kotor, halaman rumah Min Ah juga penuh daun kering dan tak dibersihkan. Hyuk Jae ingin bertanya namun pada siapa? Sementara rumah Min Ah berada di antara rumah kosong, jauh sekali barulah mereka menemukan rumah berpenghuni.

"Min Ah-ya~" Panggil Ji Hyo, Donghae bertugas mengetuk-ngetuk pintu selagi Hyuk Jae berjalan ke halaman belakang rumah, siapa tahu ia menemukan sesuatu disana. "Min Ah-ssi!" Suara Donghae terdengar hingga taman belakang rumah Min Ah tempat dimana sekarang Hyuk Jae berada.

"Sepertinya tak ada orang," Ucap Ji Hyo pada Donghae. "Aku juga berpikir demikian," Sahu Donghae dan menghentikan ketukan brutalnya pada pintu rumah orang.

"HAE! HYO! CEPAT KESINI.." Tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengar teriakan melengking Hyuk Jae dari belakang rumah, segera saja mereka berdua berlari karena penasaran. Setibanya disana ia melihat Hyuk Jae mematung berdiri di depan sebuah jendela. "Ada apa Hyuk-ah?" Donghae langsung menatap ke arah jendela tersebut, Ji Hyopun melakukan hal yang sama hingga akhirnya mereka membelalakan mata secara bersamaan.

"Mereka tewas!" Seru ketiganya begitu kompak. Hyuk Jae yang lagi-lagi paling penasaran lari ke arah jendela itu untuk memecahkannya. Donghae dan Ji Hyo tak tinggal diam, Ji Hyo membawa sekop yang ia dapat dari kebun kecil di dekatnya, sementara Donghae menggenggam tongkat kayu begitu erat.

"Minggir!" Ucap mereka berdua pada Hyuk Jae, Donghae dan Ji Hyopun melayangkan benda carian mereka sekuat tenaga pada jendela tersebut. **PRANG** __Seperti dugaan, jendela itu pecah. Sekarang mereka hanya tinggal membersihkan sisa-sisa runcing dari pecahan kaca tersebut untuk bisa masuk.

Setelah membersihkannya sebisa mungkin Donghae melompat, diikuti Hyuk Jae kemudian Ji Hyo. Tapi entah melihat apa Donghae berdiri membeku melihat sesuatu, Hyuk Jae mengguncang bahu temannya. "Ada apa Hae-ya?" Tanya Hyuk Jae penasaran. Dengan wajah seram Donghae menunjuk sebelah kirinya, Ji Hyo membelalakan mata saking terkaget.

Hyuk Jae menoleh perlahan, setelah melihat apa yang di maksud Donghae, ia memegangi dadanya, begitu _shock_ serta histeris. Ia jadi merasa sangat bersalah pada Min Ah dan keluargnya.

"Ternyata ada pintu.." Gumam Ji Hyo gemetar. Ternyata tidak jauh dari jendela yang mereka pecahkan, terdapat sebuah pintu terbuka lebar, dan parahnya mereka terlalu buta sehingga tidak melihat itu dan susah-susah memecahkan kaca jendela rumah orang.

"Ah! Itu tak penting, yang jelas apa yang terjadi pada Ibu, Ayah, Adik, dan Min Ahnya sendiri? Mereka semua tewas!" Tunjuk Hyuk Jae pada ke empat mayat yang duduk di meja makan, mata mereka terpejam dengan mulut mengeluarkan busa putih.

"Ada kue.." Tanpa rasa takut dengan mayat-mayat yang seolah menatap mereka, Ji Hyo berjalan menuju meja makan. Diraihnya kue tersebut. "Sepertinya mereka tewas setelah memakan ini," Ucapnya lalu menatap Hyuk Jae beserta Donghae. "Ambil semua kuenya, kita periksakan ke Polisi yang menangani kasus kematian Min Ho, siapa tahu ini ada hubungannya." Titah Hyuk Jae, dengan sigap Ji Hyo mengambil semua kue yang ada di atas piring dengan sarung tangan yang entah darimana ia dapat, lalu memasukannya kesebuah plastik transparan besar.

"Ayo!" Kata Ji Hyo yang tiba-tiba saja memimpin kedua lelaki itu keluar melalui pintu secara normal. "Aku akan hubungi ambulan." Terdengar suara Donghae.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

" _Aku mencintainya, oleh karena itu aku mau melakukan ini."_ Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinganya, airmata sudah membanjiri kedua pipinya, turun secara mulus setetes demi setetes diikuti oleh tetesan lainnya, terus begitu tanpa henti. _"Aku percaya padanya, oleh sebab itu aku tidak takut melakukan dosa ini."_ Kyuhyun terisak keras, dihidupkannya _shower_ , membiarkan air yang terasa dingin itu menghujani kulit pucatnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri, untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menyesal sudah membuat pikiran Yesung terhubung ke otaknya. Semua yang Yesung katakan selagi _bercinta_ dengan In Sung di atas sana terdengar jelas tanpa ia ingini. Semua bagai jarum-jarum kecil namun beracun menancap ke ulu hatinya, itu teramat sangat sakit.

Ia memohon kepada siapa saja agar bisa membantunya menghilangkan suara-suara ini, ia benci mendengar Yesung yang sedaritadi begitu memuji In Sung. Ia benci pada Yesung yang dengan mudahnya mengijinkan In Sung melakukan _itu_. Ia benci! Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sungguh benci!

Kyuhyun memeluk kedua lututnya, menangis di bawah guyuran _shower_ di kamar mandi sambil terisak, meraung disana sendirian. "Yesung." Lirihnya mengiba, berharap Yesung segera menghentikan _kegiatan_ itu dan berhenti menyakitinya.

Kyuhyun terlalu takut untuk pergi ke kamar Yesung, ia ingin menghentikan semuanya sekarang juga, namun rasa takut entah karena apa memaksanya untuk tetap diam dalam kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini. Ia terus diam, dan akan diam sampai Yesung berhenti melakukan _itu_ , entah kapan mereka akan berhenti. Kyuhyunpun, tidak tahu!

" _Aku bahkan sangat yakin bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja saat In Sung mengatakan kalimat itu, terus membisikannya dengan halus."_ Yesung mengigit bibirnya erat, berusaha memperkecil suara desahannya. _"Dia membuatku melupakan segalanya dalam sekejap."_ In Sung menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya, berusaha memasukan _alat_ nya semakin dalam pada tubuh kekasihnya.

" _Dia menatapku lembut lalu berkata 'aku mencintaimu' saat itu juga aku merasa bahwa aku adalah manusia paling beruntung dan berbahagia di dunia. Aku yakin, setiap orang pacaran akan merasakan begitu, dan aku merasa senang karena bisa menjadi bagian dari mereka."_ Yesung meremas kedua bahu In Sung, meski ia merasa _nyaman_ dengan _hubungan_ ini, tapi tak dapat ia elakkan kalau ia juga merasa sakit karena ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang memasukinya seperti ini.

" _Adalah hal yang wajar bagi orang pacaran melakukan dosa ini. Karena mereka mengaggap pacar mereka adalah 'dosa terindah' akupun berpikiran demikian. Dia adalah dosa terindah yang membuatku bahagia."_ Remasan tangan mungil Yesung beralih ke rambut In Sung, mengacak-acaknya sebentar sebelum meremasnya. In Sung menatap wajah Yesung, nampak kesakitan, tapi ia juga mendapati kalau Yesung menyukainya.

" _Aku lupa segalanya. Yang aku pikirkan hanyalah cara mendapatkan rasa yang lebih dari sekadar ini. Ciuman menjadi hal basi, lama-kelamaan melakukannya membuat aku bosan."_ Yesung melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang In Sung. Tak menyadari jika itu malah membuat gerakan In Sung menjadi semakin liar.

" _Aku melupakan, hampir segalanya. Sesaat aku teringat pada seseorang 'Apa yang orang itu lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana ke adaannya? Apakah dia sudah memakan sesuatu hari ini?' Rasa bersalah entah karena hal apa menyeruak dadaku. Aku tersadar kalau aku sedang merindukannya, aku sadar jika aku tengah khawatir padanya."_ Yesung membuka kedua matanya, yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah In Sung yang juga sedang menatapnya.

" _Secara tiba-tiba aku kehilangan gairah, rasa khawatirlah yang lebih mendominasi. Ketenangan yang aku dapat ketika menatap matanya menghilang, hatiku tak bisa membohongi apapun."_ Yesung menarik kepada In Sung, mengecap bibir pacarnya, terus menjilatinya sampai In Sung memimpin permainan _atas_ mereka.

" _Kemudian aku tersadar, cukup singkat waktu yang aku perlukan untuk membuat diriku sendiri menyadari yang sesungguhnya."_ Yesung melepaskan ciuman mereka, ia merasakan sebentar lagi akan _keluar_ , mungkin In Sung juga merasakan sesuatu yang sama.

Hingga akhirnya cairan itu keluar dari _alat_ mereka masing-masing. Yesung segera mendorong In Sung. "Maafkan aku." Sesal In Sung yang mengira Yesung marah padanya. "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf," Yesung turun dari ranjang, tanpa rasa malu berjalan mengambil handuk dan baju di lemari.

In Sung nampak terkejut. "Pulanglah, katakan pada _eomma_ mu kalau Yesung hanya bercanda tentang 'Ia juga menyukai In Sung'." Ucap Yesung datar, wajahnya telihat dingin. "Apa maksudmu Yesung-ah? Kau bercanda kan? Kalau kau marah padaku silahkan tampar aku, pukul aku, atau apapun. Tapi jangan seperti ini, sama sekali tidak lucu!" In Sung langsung lari ke arah pintu menghalangi Yesung agar tidak keluar.

"Kita putus." **PLAK** Yesung menampar keras pipi kanan In Sung, In Sung tak tahu harus berbuat apa bahkan ia hanya diam saat Yesung sudah keluar dari kamar. "Yesung, ada apa denganmu?" In Sung kembali menahan tangan Yesung sebelum lelaki itu sungguh meninggalkannya.

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah," Suara Yesung terdengar bergetar, matanya memerah dengan genangan air yang bersiap tumpah. "Apa? Kau tidak salah apapun padaku. Katakan kau kenapa?" In Sung memandang cemas pada Yesung. Dadanya terasa sesak melihat airmata turun melalui pipi Yesung.

"KYUHYUN! Lelaki tadi. Aku merasa bersalah padanya, kumohon mengertilah, lepaskan tanganku." Tangis Yesung membesar. In Sung melepaskan tangan Yesung sesuai perkataan lelaki tadi. "Pulanglah, kita putus." In Sung terduduk lemas. Mereka baru jadian, tak sempat 24 jam, tau-tau malah sudah putusan? Ah! Betapa bingungnya ia.

Yesung menuruni tangga sambil melingkarkan handuk di pinggangnya. Gerakannya terbatas karena rasa sakit di bawah sana, matanya sudah sangat merah habis menangis. Baru kali ini ia menangisi seseorang, biasanya malah orang yang menangisi dirinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Panggil Yesung serak. Ia terus turun hingga mencapai lantai ruang tengah, Kyuhyun tidak ada disana. Kemudian ia mendengar suara _shower_ dari kamar mandi, senyuman mulai terbentuk di bibirnya. Cepat-cepat ia menuju kamar mandi lalu membuka pintunya.

"K..." Senyuman Yesung memudar seketika, Kyuhyun tidak ada disana, hanya ada _shower_ yang menyala. Ia terduduk lemas, menyesali sesuatu yang sudah terjadi.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

Rumah Kim Min Ah sudah dibersihkan, mayat-mayat sudah berada dikantung mayat dan bersiap diautopsi. Garis polisi juga mengelilingi kediaman keluarga tersebut, banyak warga yang berkumpul untuk menyaksikan kejadian tragis tersebut.

"Bagaimana Pak?" Tanya Hyuk Jae dengan nada bangga pada seorang petugas polisi yang menangani kasus Min Ho. "Setelah kami periksa, kue ini mengandung bubuk yang sama dengan apa yang kami temukan di mayat Min Ho-ssi." Donghae, Hyuk Jae, dan Ji Hyo saling bertukar pandang, rupanya mereka memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Terima kasih pak," Polisi tersebut pergi meninggalkan ketiga bocah menengah pertama itu. Mereka bertiga langsung lari dari tempat kejadian menuju tempat yang sama, dan mengkhawatirkan orang yang sama.

" _Yesung."_ Bathin mereka bersamaan.

Hyuk Jae berlari semakin kencang melewati dua temannya, matanya berkaca-kaca, sementara jantungnya berdegub membara. Tidak ada lagi yang ia pikirkan kecuali lari, lari, dan lari. Sampai akhirnya ia tiba di depan rumah Yesung, ia akan mengetuk pintu namun pintu terbuka duluan dari dalam. Mata Hyuk Jae melebar melihat Yesung sudah berpakaian lengkap dan mau pergi di sore menjelang malam seperti ini.

"Kenapa belum ganti baju? Kau kabur dari rumah?" Yesung sontak memundur selangkah karena Hyuk Jae tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat, ia melihat dua manusia lain lari ke arahnya, dan melakukan hal yang sama –memeluk dirinya erat seakan dia mau mati-

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Yesung keheranan sambil terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan tiga temannya. "Yesung!" Lirih mereka bersama-sama. "Kalian kenapa? Di usir dari rumah lalu niat numpang di rumahku?" Tanya Yesung masih heran.

Akhirnya setelah hampir 1 menit memeluk Yesung, Yesung mempersilahkan mereka bertiga masuk kerumahnya, malah sekarang HaeHyuk yang keheranan karena tidak biasanya Yesung memperbolehkan teman masuk kerumahnya. "Duduklah, mau minum apa?" Mereka duduk bersebelahan di sofa panjang, lalu menggeleng serempak.

"Apa Min Ho ada memberikanmu kue?" Yesung diam sambil menatap mereka bertiga. "Bukan Min Ho langsung _sih_ yang memberikannya, melainkan lewat Kyuhyun. Ada apa memangnya?" Wajah mereka berubah tegang.

"Apa kau memakan kuenya?" Serang Ji Hyo langsung. "Hei! Bendahara Mong! Apa uang kas kelas kau temukan? Hilang dimana _sih_?!" Jawab Yesung tidak nyambung. "Bukan waktunya memikirkan itu! Jawab saja, apa kau memakan kuenya?"

"Ah! Kalian ini kenapa sebenarnya? Tidak ada. Aku tidak memakan kue itu, Kyuhyun yang memakannya? Ada apa? Cepat katakan." Mereka saling bertukar pandang. "KYUHYUN BISA MATI~" Ucap mereka serempak.

"Tidak tuh, dia masih bisa bergerak. Katanya rasa kue itu seperti kotoran kuda," Ucap Yesung polos tak mengerti situasi. "Apa? Jadi Kyuhyun masih hidup setelah memakan kue itu?" Kaget Donghae, ia masih saja membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Yesung! Kau tahu? Kue yang diberikan Min Ho padamu terkandung racun. Kau mau tahu kenapa Min Ah tidak masuk sekolah?" Yesung yang sedaritadi masih berdiri hendak masuk dapur memilih duduk di sofa tunggal lalu memfokuskan diri pada mereka. "Ya. Kenapa memang?"

"Min Ho tahu kau sakit, jadi dia berencana membuatkanmu kue dengan menambahkan bubuk racun yang terkandung oba bius, obat tidur, bubuk kokain, obat pencahar, dan obat paralytic agar kau mati." Tanpa sadar Yesung menahan napasnya. "Begini, aku akan jelaskan." Hyuk Jae memotong perkataan Donghae.

"Min Ho tahu kau sakit, jadi dia meminta bantuan Min Ah untuk dibuatkan kue dan ditambahkan bubuk racun ke dalam kuenya, setelah mengabil kue pesanannya tempo malam, Min Ho sepertinya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan dia menitipkan saja kue itu agar diberikan padamu, tapi di tengah jalan pulang Min Ho malah mati mendadak." Jelas Hyuk Jae hati-hati dan teliti agar mudah Yesung mengerti. "Tadi kami kerumah Min Ah dan menemukan semuanya tewas di ruang makan, aku menduga mereka memakan kue itu karena banyak tersisa dan sayang dibuang. Polisi sudah menyelidiki kalau di dalam kue itu terkandung obat yang sama yang mereka temukan di mayat Min Ho!" Hyuk Jae mangakhirnya dengan nada hiperbolis.

Yesung diam mendengarkan penjelasan mereka. Kyuhyun tidak berbohong. Kyuhyun mencoba menyelamatkannya. Tapi ia malah berlaku buruk pada lelaki itu. "Yesung.." Panggil Ji Hyo. Yesung menoleh "Sebenarnya uang kas ada dalam tas satunya, dan itu tidak hilang." Jelas Ji Hyo. Yesung hanya mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Kalian pulanglah, _hyung_ mungkin akan segera pulang, dan hari juga sudah hampir malam." Titah Yesung lemas. Tiga manusia tadi hanya menurut apa kata Yesung, mereka pulang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun lagi.

Sisalah Yesung seorang diri, diam merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia menegedahkan kepalanya, berusaha agar airmatanya tidak menetes. "Maaf." Gumamnya lirih.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

"Sudahlah In Sung sayang.. Mungkin Yesung hanya _shock_ dengan perlakuanmu. Lagian salahmu juga, baru jadian sudah minta _itu_." Kata Ibu In Sung sambil menoleh kebelakang, dimana anaknya sedang duduk sambil memandang keluar jendela mobil. "Nanti Yesung juga akan menghubungimu lagi minta balikan." Sambung Ayah In Sung.

Setelah keluar dari rumah Yesung tadi In Sung segera menghubungi kedua orang tuanya minta di jemput. Sekarang ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit, ia tidak mau putus dengan Yesung begitu saja, dan ia janji akan membujuk Yesung agar mau kembali padanya esok di sekolah.

"Sekarang kau mau dibelikan apa?" Tanya Ibu In Sung sambil tersenyum pada anak semata wayang mereka. "Tidak. Jika bisa belikan Yesung saja," Ucapnya asal sambil menghela napas. "Kami akan mengusahakannya." Ucap Ayah In Sung yakin.

Kebahagiaan anak adalah prioritas utama! Itulah sistem yang di anut keluarga mereka sejak turun-temurun. Membelikan dan melakukan apapun yang anak mau agar mereka bahagia lalu menjadi anak baik meski manja. Lagian, keluarga In Sung itu juga kaya raya, membeli apapun bahkan yang hanya ada 2 di dunia mereka sanggup.

Tapi sekarang, masalahnya adalah, Yesung itu hanya satu di dunia, dan Yesung itu bukan barang. Dan mereka harus berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar keluarga Yesung mau menjual anak mereka.

Mobil mereka memasuki kawasan jurang dengan tikungan tajam yang bahkan sedikit miring, sangat berbahaya jika tidak hati-hati. Awalnya Ayah In Sung mengemudikannya dengan mulus namun saat kepala Ayah berusia 45 tahun itu tiba-tiba pening, bukannya menginjak rem ia malah membenamkan kakinya ke pedal gas. Alhasil mobil mereka meluncur bebas melalui jurang tanpa pembatas itu.

Teriakan terdengar nyaring sebelum **BOM!** Mobil itu meledak di dasar jurang.

 **To Be Continue**

Udah chapter 5 ^^ Gomawo yang udah review dan memberi semangat selama ini ^^ Diriku senang kalau kalian suka sama apa yang diriku buat.

Buat yang ributin *? Kenapa diriku apdet kilat, itu karena minggu depan minggu depannya lagi diriku gak bisa buat lemon, inikan ada lemonnya dikit, jadi diriku usahain supaya ff rate M diriku bisa tamat dalam 2 minggu. Jadi wajarin aja kalau diriku apdet 2 hari sekali *Omo! Yah~

Diriku emang gak bales reviewan kalian ^^ tapi diriku udah baca semua kok~ Gomawoyo~

Iya, di ffn-nya emang gak masuk reviewnya, tapi di email aku masuk kok. Riview aja sebanyak yang kalian mau *?

Yaudah, siapa yang mau temenan sama diriku *promosi bisa invite **7D4D9B2B** (Ininih akun yang paling kepake *lol) FB : Yefi Yewon Clouds.. Twitter : Syfhi_ss.. IG : syfhi_ss .. Line : byun_fhy

Kajja~ Invite, follow, dijamin difollback loh~

See You! Niat review?!


	6. Chapter 6

Yesung duduk termenung di ruang tengah, kedua kakinya ia naikan ke atas sofa, sementara tangannya menyangga dagu, ia nampak berpikir keras, terlihat dari kedua bola matanya yang tidak bisa diam sedari tadi, terus bergerak kesana-kemari mewakili kegelisahaan hati. Kemudian ia mengigit bibirnya sambil menggeleng dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Masa aku harus mencarinya?!" Tanya Yesung lalu menurunkan kaki, kini ia malah mengigit jari sambil berdiri. "Ah! Yasudahlah, cari saja.." Putus Yesung lalu melangkah menuju ruang tamu. **KLEK** "Aku pulang," Ia terkaget melihat seseorang yang barusaja memasuki pintu. "Mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Tanya orang itu ketika bertemu pandang dengan Yesung, Yesung memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kemana saja kan ya terserahku!" Seru Yesung kesal sambil melanjutkan jalannya menuju ruang tamu namun ia merasa langkahnya tertahan oleh tarikan tangan. " _Hyung_!" Seru Yesung dan menatap kakaknya kesal. "Aku bilang mau kemana?" Tekan Kakak Yesung emosi. Yesung menghela napas, dihentakkannya tangan sang kakak yang masih saja memegang tangannya, namun tidak juga berhasil. "Aku.. Mau keluar sebentar, ke rumah Hyuk Jae, pinjam buku." Jelas Yesung.

"Buatkan aku makanan dulu, kakak baru pulang bukannya disambut dan dimasakan tapi malah ditinggal pergi. Adik macam apa kau?" Kakak Yesung memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada si adik. "Heechul _hyung_ ~ kau tidak tahu betapa tergesa-gesanya aku! Ini penting!" Yesung masih saja berusaha lepas dari Heechul, dan Heechul juga tidak berniat melepaskan adik manisnya ini dengan percuma.

"Buatkan aku makanan dulu! Baru kau pergi~" Paksa Heechul gemas. Yesung menghela napas kasar. " _Hyung_ , aku sudah membuatkanmu makanan bahkan sebelum kau datang, aku yakin kau akan pulang hari ini! Makanannya ada di dalam kulkas, _hyung_ tinggal memanaskannya di _microwave_!" Jelas Yesung sabar, merasa wajar dengan sikap kakak pemaksa tapi anehnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Heechul curiga. "Tentu saja, lepas _hyung,_ aku mau pergi!" Heechul menarik lengan adiknya untuk mendekat padanya, sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa diam. "Katakan, sebenarnya kau mau kemana? Jangan bohong." Tatapan Heechul terasa bagai seorang sipir yang tengah menatap pada seorang tahanan yang hendak lari, begitu tajam dan mematikan.

"S-sudah aku bilang ke rumah Hyuk Jae!" Jawab Yesung terbata, merasa gugup diperhatikan seintens itu oleh kakaknya sendiri. "Bohong!" Seru Heechul, matanya melotot tajam. "Ya ampun _hyung_ , kau itu kekanakan sekali~" Yesung memandang kesal pada Heechul, ia pikir ini akan menjadi semakin panjang karena Heechul itu cerewetnya bukan main.

"Iya. Aku jujur! Aku mau mencari Kyuhyun, memang kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Jawab Yesung akhirnya sambil menghentakkan tangannya dan berhasil melepaskan cengkraman Heechul pada lengannya. "Kyuhyun? Pacarmu itu? Kenapa dia lari? Bertengkar? Atau kau membuatnya marah?" Yesung meremas rambutnya, wajahnya merah menahan marah.

"Tidak _hyung_! Kyuhyun itu bukan pacarku, dia hanyalah seseorang yang tak sengaja aku kenal. Jika _hyung_ berpikiran kalau aku membuatnya marah, ya kemungkinan begitu!" Yesung melangkah menuju rak sepatu. "Dia orang yang tidak sengaja kau kenal? Lalu kenapa kau mencarinya? Bukannya kau sangat tidak peduli pada orang, bahkan sahabatmu sendiri, lalu kenapa Kyuhyun orang yang baru kau kenal malah kau pedulikan? Sampai-sampai kau mau mencarinya dimalam hari." Tangan Yesung terhenti saat hendak mengambil sepatu, ia malah diam mendengarkan ucapan Heechul.

" _Kenapa aku harus mencarinya?"_ Tanya Yesung dalam hati. _"Dia bukan siapa-siapa dihidupku, kenapa aku harus mencarinya?"_ Lanjutnya lagi. _"Dia hanya orang asing, lalu kenapa aku harus mencarinya?"_ Yesung tetap mengambil sepatunya, memakainya dengan tergesa kemudian berbalik menatap Heechul.

"Karena dia mengambil uangku!" Jelas Yesung dengan wajah yakin kemudian melesat cepat bagai kilat keluar rumah. "Hei! Aku tidak percaya~ Kembali Yesung-ah!" Teriak Heechul heboh.

Ia hanya bisa menggeleng, perutnya sudah bernyanyi-nyanyi semenjak tadi minta diisi, dan sekarang waktunya ia memakan sesuatu. Heechul berjalan langsung ke dapur untuk melihat makanan yang Yesung buat untuknya, saat ia membuka kulkas dan ta-da~ "APA?! KAU MENIPUKU YESUNG-AH!" Teriaknya nyaring saat melihat isi kulkas penuh dengan wortel. Bahkan saat ia membuka _freezer_ nyapun, yang ada hanya wortel.

"Kau pikir aku kelinci?" Desis Heechul geram.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

Kyuhyun berjalan tak jelas tak tentu arah, sekeluarnya dari rumah Yesung dan berteleportasi ia malah tiba ditempat ini, dimana banyak manusia dan gedung-gedung tinggi di sekitarnya.

Ia menatap kagum pada sebuah gedung tinggi yang sangat bercahaya karena lampu warna-warni dipasang disana. Kyuhyun diam sejenak sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya, menuju gedung yang tadi ia lihat, bukan, dia tidak bermaksud masuk kegedung tersebut, melainkan sebuah tempat yang dihimpit antara dua gedung besar yang menarik perhatiannya.

Setibanya ia disana Kyuhyun segera saja masuk mengikuti beberapa pria berpakaian formal, mengekor dibelakang tiga laki-laki itu menuju sebuah tempat duduk. Kyuhyun memilih duduk disebuah bangku di sudut yang jauh dari keramaian tempat tersebut.

"Tempat apa ini?" Gumamnya sambil meletakkan tas selempang Yesung keatas meja. Telinganya serasa tuli berada ditempat itu karena musik yang dimainkan sangatlah keras, ia juga tak dapat melihat wajah-wajah manusia disana dengan jelas karena lampu mati dan satu-satunya penerangan hanyalah lampu bulat dengan cahaya warna-warni bergerak memutar ditengah langit-langit.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tau-tau seorang perempuan berpakaian _minim_ sudah berada didekatnya, sangat dekat sampai-sampai Kyuhyun bisa merasakan dada wanita tersebut menyentuh lengannya. "Hei! Kau terlalu dekat!" Seru Kyuhyun kesal sembari menyingkirkan lengannya, menjauh dari perempuan yang kini sangat merasa malu sekaligus aneh melihat kelakuan tak wajar manusia satu ini.

"Pesananmu?" Ketus wanita tersebut, Kyuhyun menatapnya tak suka. "Apa saja. Yang paling enak," Kyuhyunpun membalasnya lebih ketus dan dingin, bahkan ia tak mau bertatap mata dengannya. Seperginya perempuan tadi Kyuhyun kembali berusaha membiasakan diri dengan tempat ini, mencoba tidak memikirkan sesuatu yang membebani pikirannya walau hanya sejenak.

Kemudian dua orang wanita mengambil tempat disisi kiri dan kanannya, Kyuhyun kembali terkaget. "Hei! Jauhkan dadamu dariku~" Kyuhyun kembali berseru kesal. Kedua wanita tadi malah tertawa. "Kenapa orang polos sepertinya bisa tersesat kesini?" Tanya seorang wanita berbaju hitam dengan potongan dada rendah dan celana sepaha pada teman wanita disisi kiri Kyuhyun.

"Mana aku tahu, kita bisa manfaatkan dia." Kata wanita berbaju pink transparan yang bahkan memperlihatkan pakaian dalamnya tanpa mempedulikan raut bingung Kyuhyun. "Jangan sentuh barangku!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil menarik tas milik Yesung yang hendak dibuka oleh si baju hitam. "Apa kau mau makan? Kami yang traktir," Goda wanita baju pink sambil mengusap paha Kyuhyun.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Kyuhyun curiga. Kedua wanita tadi mengangguk setelah sebelumnya saling bertukar pandang. "Ayo, disini ada tempat enak." Kedua wanita itu menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun, tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan pemberontakan yang dilayangkan pihak lelaki.

Mereka membimbingnya melewati kerumunan manusia yang sedang menari di lantai dansa. Kyuhyun hanya mengerjab bingung melihat seorang wanita menari sambil menggesek-gesekan pantatnya ke sebuah tiang.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai kesebuah pintu, wanita berbaju hitam membukanya, terlihatlah tangga dengan pencahayan temaran, sepertinya tangga itu menuju lantai bawah. "Kemana kita?" Tanya Kyuhyun, namun tidak ada seorangpun dari keduanya yang menjawab melainkan hanya membimbing Kyuhyun turun menuju tangga yang jumlahnya hanya ada 10.

Banyak pintu-pintu dengan nomor di depannya. Lalu mereka berhenti disebuah pintu bernomor 07, wanita berbaju pink membukanya, kemudian menyeret Kyuhyun masuk. Kyuhyun hanya mengikutinya tanpa penolakan, ya ia memang penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan wanita yang mengatakan ingin memberinya makanan gratis.

Wanita berbaju hitam mengunci pintu, lalu kembali fokus pada lelaki tampan mangsa mereka. "Kau mulai," Ucap wanita berbaju pink. "Baiklah," Balas wanita tersebut kemudian melepaskan gandengan tangannya. Ia berdiri di depan Kyuhyun sementara wanita berbaju pink menuju sebuah lemari besar.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Menjijikan sekali," Desis Kyuhyun, wajahnya terlihat seperti orang ingin muntah. "Apa?" Tanya wanita itu kaget. "Jangan telanjang di depanku. Menjijikan!" Kyuhyun bersiap pergi, namun suara cambuk dipukulkan ke lantai membuatnya berhenti untuk sekadar melihat.

"Mau mencambukku ha?" Geram Kyuhyun. Matanya berubah menjadi merah. "S-siapa kau?" Wanita berbaju hitam memundur takut ketika Kyuhyun mendekati dirinya. Wanita berbaju pink tak tinggal diam, ia mengambil borgol lalu bersiap memakaikannya pada Kyuhyun. "Apa? Kau mau apa?" Tiba-tiba saja gerakannya terhenti melihat Kyuhyun melotot tajam ke arahnya.

Dengan gerakan jari Kyuhyun mendorong wanita berbaju pink menjauh, kemudian ia kembali pada wanita berbaju hitam yang kini sedang berusaha mencari benda untuk perlawanan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan ha? Memperkosaku?" Kyuhyun mencekik leher wanita itu, cekikannya semakin keras saat merasakan pergerakan di belakang. "Arrggghhh! Kau tak tahu seberapa kesalnya aku!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Wanita berbaju hitam berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun, namun selalu gagal, ia tidak bisa bernapas, malah sekarang ia merasa kepalanya pening berat.

"MATI! MATI! MATI!" Teriak Kyuhyun emosi, apalagi saat membayangkan wajah lelaki yang sudah menyetubuhi pria manisnya. Perlawanan wanita berbaju hitam sudah melemas, kepalnya tertunduk. "MATI!" Seru Kyuhyun bahagia. Ia kemudian menyesap habis darah wanita itu. Setelah selesai dengan satu manusia, ia beralih pada wanita berbaju pink yang sekarang sedang memegang alat kejut.

"Tak mempan!" Seru Kyuhyun kesal lalu membuang alat kejut tadi. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung saja menghisap darah si wanita. Wanita itu nampak _shock_ , tapi ia tak mampu melawan saat merasakan taring Kyuhyun menancap dilehernya, mengoyaknya seakan ingin menggorok.

"Ah! Kenyangnya~" Kyuhyun melempar bangkai manusia tadi lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya, ia mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, menghilangkan jejak darah yang ada disana. "Aku kemana lagi yah?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kemana sajalah~"

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

"KYUHYUN!" Yesung berlari tak tentu arah. Ia sudah menyusuri dari street1 sampai street40 namun belum juga mendapati lelaki itu dimanapun. Sekeras apapun ia berteriak dan mencari, hasilnya tetap saja. Kyuhyun tak ada dimanapun! Dan yang tersisa hanyalah Kyuhyun yang ada di dalam hatinya, menetap di sana entah sejak kapan.

Sekarang Yesung berada di street40 sambil menyeret kakinya, berniat kembali kerumah merasa pencariannya sia-sia. "Oh, yah. Kau sudah membenciku, tak mungkin kau kembali." Gumam Yesung sedih. Kepalanya tertunduk. "Umm yah. Kau pasti dijemput orang tuamu." Lanjutnya. "Aku tak apa, tapi jika kau pergi, setidaknya beri salam dulu padaku." Yesung terkekeh kecil.

"Tak apa _deh_ , asalkan kau bahagia." Yesung kembali mengangkat kepalanya, seketika itu juga senyuman paksaannya memudar melihat sosok yang berdiri di depannya, tepat beberapa meter sambil memandang ke arah dirinya. "Yesung.." Yesung mendengar suara tersebut menggema dikepalanya. "Yesung-ah.." Panggil suara itu manja. "Yesungie~" Yesung tersenyum lebar.

Ingin rasanya ia berlari kearah sosok itu lalu memeluknya, namun apa daya, rasa bahagia membuat ia hanya bisa diam dengan senyum bodoh. " _Saranghae_." Jantung Yesung berdetak semakin kencang. Inikah yang dirasakan orang-orang saat seseorang yang mereka sukai menyatakan cinta? Sangat membahagiakan dan rasanya bagai ada kupu-kupu di dalam perut, geli, menggelitik, namun menyenangkan.

" _Aku sangat mencintaimu, Yesung-ah. Tapi, aku terlambat ya? Kau sudah bersama In Sung."_ Kyuhyun berjalan, masih saja berbicara menggunakan telepatinya. Yesung menggeleng, wajahnya memerah, sangat merah saat bertemu pandang dengan lelaki itu, apalagi pria itu sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Tidak Kyuhyun-ah." Balas Yesung seadanya. "Aku juga- ah! Sudahlah. KEMANA KAU?!" Sontak saja Yesung memukul dada Kyuhyun sambil berteriak kesal. Cara terburuk mengalihkan perhatian. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Adegan dramatis tadi langsung saja hilang.

"KEMANA? KUTANYA KAU KEMANA? KENAPA MALAH MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU HAH?!" Yesung berteriak nyaring, tangannya masih saja memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Yesung, membenamkan wajah lelaki itu ke dadanya. "Kau terlalu berisik." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum mereka berdua menghilang.

"YA! TERIAK SEMBARANGAN DI DEPAN RUMAH ORANG, KAU KIRA INI-" Seorang Ibu rumah tangga yang barusaja membuka jendelanya untuk memarahi si peganggu dibuat terheran saat menemukan jalan depan rumahnya kosong. "Mungkin aku mimpi." Gumamnya lalu menutup jendela lagi.

Mereka sampai disebuah tempat sepi penuh pepohonan yang langsung menghadap ke _Namsan Tower_ , banyak lampu berkelap-kelip, lampu rumah, lampu gedung, dan lampu dari kendaraan yang membuat pemandangan disana semakin indah.

Kyuhyun masih saja memeluk Yesung, merasa nyaman dengan posisi seperti itu. "Kyu," Panggil Yesung pelan, suaranya terdengar lemah. "Hm?" Kyuhyun mencium puncak kepala Yesung, mengusap-usap punggung lelaki itu penuh kelembutan.

"Kita dimana?" Tanya Yesung lagi, tidak berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. "Dimana? Hmm, aku juga tidak tahu." Balasnya. Kyuhyun melingkari pinggang Yesung, sedikit mengangkatnya untuk bisa berhadapan lebih dekat dengan paras manis kesukaannya.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun malu-malu. "Ada apa?" Tanya Yesung canggung. Kyuhyun tidak membalas, ia menarik tangan Yesung agar melingkari kelehernya. Yesung hanya menurut. "Kyu.." Lirih Yesung kesal, malu juga ditatap sedekat itu, apalagi Kyuhyun seakan mempelototinya.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Kyuhyun berucap cepat lalu mencium Yesung penuh kelembutan. Yesung awalnya terkejut langsung saja menutup matanya. _'Hangat'_ Bathin Yesung. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia mulai melumat bibir Yesung, menjilatinya menyuruh lelaki itu membalas permainannya.

Yesung masih saja diam, tangannya bergerak meremas rambut Kyuhyun, lebih menekannya agar Kyuhyun bermain _sedikit lebih panas_. Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama, tangannya yang tadi melingkari pinggang Yesung mesra kini menahan kepala lelaki itu, memiringkannya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

"Unngghh~" Yesung mendesah pelan, perutnya terasa bergejolak, gairahnya kembali bangkit dengan sendirinya. "Hmmhh!" Salah satu tangan Yesung meremas bahu Kyuhyun. Lidah lelaki itu begitu lihai masuk kedalam mulutnya, mempermainkan lidah kecilnya disana. Kini Yesung membalas permainan Kyuhyun, ia melakukan hal yang sama saat Kyuhyun membelit lidahnya. Berusaha mengeluarkan lidah Kyuhyun dari dalam mulutnya namun selalu gagal.

"Kh.." Yesung tersedak saat Kyuhyun memasukan _saliva_ kedalam mulutnya, Yesung merasa sedikit ada rasa darah disana. Tapi itu justru menambah rasa dari permainan mereka. _'Kyu, aku sesak. Berhenti.'_ Kyuhyun mendengar Yesung memelas padanya. Ia menurut saja, dilepaskannya ciumannya dengan terpaksa. Bibir Yesung terlihat sangat merah, bengkak, dan basah.

"Apa kau suka?" Tanya Kyuhyun lalu kembali memeluk pinggang Yesung erat. Yesungpun mengalungkan tangannya keleher Kyuhyun. "Nakal." Hanya itu komentar Yesung, wajahnya sangat merah, makanya ia hanya menunduk sedaritadi. "Mau lagi?" Goda Kyuhyun, ia menunduk untuk melihat wajah Yesung.

"Iiih! Kau itu menyebalkan." Yesung mendorong Kyuhyun lalu mendudukan dirinya di atas hamparan rumput, menikmati pemandangan malam di depannya. "Ku pikir kau suka dicium, maaf ya." Kyuhyun ikut duduk di samping Yesung, ia menarik kepala lelaki itu agar bersandar dibahunya. Tangan Kyuhyun melingkar dibahu Yesung.

"Kau habis kemana? Aku mencarimu." Tanya Yesung pelan. "Aku juga tidak tahu pergi kemana. Yang jelas dalam pikiranku, aku ingin melupakan apa yang kau lakukan dengan pacarmu di atas sana." Jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

Yesung merasa bersalah. "Maaf, aku salah. Tapi Kyu, apa kau tahu?" Yesung menyamankan dirinya bersandar pada Kyuhyun, ia mencium pipi kiri lelaki itu cepat.

"Tahu apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. "Kesalahan terindah yang pernah aku lakukan adalah berteriak di depan mansion di tengah hutan." Jawab Yesung antusias. "Karena setelah itu aku bertemu dengan vampir bodoh yang bahkan bisa menangis ketika hatinya sakit." Yesung terkekeh pelan.

"Lalu. Kesalahan terindah dalam hidupku adalah melakukan dosa dengan mantan pacarku." Yesung menatap Kyuhyun sebentar, ekspresi lelaki itu sangat menggemaskan dimatanya. "Yesung, kenapa kau menyebutnya kesalahan terindah?" Akhirnya Kyuhyun menanyakan hal yang menurutnya aneh.

"Karena saat aku melakukan dosa itu, aku malah menyadari sesuatu. Yaitu, aku mencintai vampir bodoh yang tak sengaja aku bangunkan dari tidurnya." Yesung balas memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Aku menyebutnya kesalahan terindah ya karena kesalahan itu memang sangatlah indah. Aku bahkan tak menyangka kalau aku men- Kyu, sebaiknya kita pulang. Nanti _hyung_ khawatir." Yesung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan duluan.

"Yesung, kau tidak tahu jalan." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung kemudian mendekapnya erat. "Jangan pulang dulu, aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama." Kyuhyun meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Yesung.

"Aku ingin tanya padamu," Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Yesung. "Apa itu?"

"Kau tahu, kenapa kau lebih pendek dari aku?"

"Hei! Itu bukan pertanyaan, kau menghinaku pendek secara terang-terangan!" Yesung berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. "Bukan! Jangan salah paham. Jawab saja,"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa."

"Kau lebih pendek dariku karena itu memang aturan. _Perempuan_ memang harus lebih pendek daripada _laki-laki_ , itu agar sang _perempuan_ bisa mendengar detak jantung _lelaki_ nya." Yesung terdiam. "Kau lebih pendek dariku agar kau bisa mendengar detak jantungku saat aku memelukmu. Coba dengarlah, apa kau bisa mendengar? Kalau jantung ini berdetak untukmu?"

Ya, Kyuhyun benar, ia dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Jantung Kyuhyun berdegub sangat kencang, apalagi saat ia menempelkan telinganya kedada Kyuhyun, terasa sangat nyaman dan menenangkan. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak ingin tinggi saja. Nanti kalau aku lebih tinggi darimu, aku tak akan bisa mendengarnya lagi." Ucap Yesung tanpa tersadar, kalimat tadi murni menanglir dari hatinya.

"Ya, jangan tambah tinggi ya. Agar aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini, dan kau bisa mendengar jantungku." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. "Aku cinta Yesung, sangat mencintainya."

"Aku ju- Ah! Ayo pulang, aku takut _hyung_ marah."

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

Saat mereka sampai di rumah, kesan pertama yang mereka rasakan dan lihat adalah berantakan, kulit wortel dimana-mana, sampah dari buah kalengan berserakan di lantai ruang tengah, ketika mereka melihat pada seorang lelaki cantik yang tidur di sofa barulah keduanya tahu siapa yang membuat rumah kacau balau.

"Ha! Dia itu, selalu saja. Bikin ulah, aku yang bereskan." Decak Yesung kesal sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kita bersihkan sama-sama saja," Kyuhyun menarik tangan kanan Yesung lalu menatap mata lelaki manis itu. "Kita, bersama." Jelas Kyuhyun. "Malas, lagian dia itu sudah besar, seharusnya bisa bereskan sendiri, kalau kita yang bereskan dia jadi manja dan malas."

Kyuhyun hanya diam. "Kau benar juga." Ucapnya kemudian, ia lalu menarik tangan Yesung menuju tangga. "Kita tidur, sudah malam, kau sekolah'kan besok?" Ucapnya menjelaskan bathin Yesung yang terus bertanya kenapa. "Iya." Yesung hanya membalasnya demikian.

Setibanya di kamar Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan diri diikuti Yesung. "Kapan orang tuamu menjemput?" Tanya Yesung pelan tanpa membalikkan badannya menatap Kyuhyun. Ia sudah yakin kalau ia berbalik maka wajah Kyuhyun tepat berada di depannya. "Entahlah. Aku rasa tidak lama lagi." Bahkan Yesung dapat merasakan deru napas Kyuhyun menerpa tengkuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Yesung." Kyuhyun lebih mendekatkan diri pada Yesung, tangannya tiba-tiba saja melingkari pinggang ramping si manis. Yesung dapat merasakan dagu Kyuhyun di atas kepalanya. "Apaan _sih_. Cepatlah tidur." Suruh Yesung galak. "Jangan dulu, aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya hingga Yesung merasa punggungnya menyentuh dada Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Cepat tanyakan. Aku tak mau kesiangan besok," Kyuhyun mengelus perut Yesung hingga membuat Yesung menggidikkan tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau mematahkan tulang iga anak kecil? Padahal dia hanya menginjak permenmu, mungkin dia juga tidak sengaja." Kyuhyun menyamankan dirinya mendekap Yesung, mencoba mengingat aroma tubuh _namja_ nya.

"Ha! Itu. Begini ceritanya, ketika itu _hyung_ ku sudah bekerja dan mendapatkan gaji pertamanya. Dia membelikanku permen lolipop besar. Aku sangat senang dan berpikir kalau harganya pasti tidak murah. Aku berniat menyimpannya setelah memakan sedikit. Tapi tiba-tiba saja seorang anak kecil datang padaku, dia berkata ingin permenku, aku beri dia sedikit, tapi dengan menyebalkan dia mau setengah. Tentu saja aku tidak mau memberinya karena permen itu dibeli dari hasil kerja keras _hyung_ ku, masa aku memberikannya pada orang yang tak aku kenal?" Tanya Yesung kesal, ia memulainya dengan berapi-api dan mengakhirinya dengan hiperbolis.

"Benar juga, lalu setelah itu apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau memberikannya?" Kyuhyun bertanya penasaran. "Tentu saja tidak! Anak kecil itu malah memarahiku lalu menginjak kakiku, padahal saat itu dia memakai _high heel_ dan tentu saja aku kesakitan lalu menjatuhkan lolipopku. Dia menangis kemudian menginjaknya hingga hancur, lolipopku hancur karena dia. Kau kira aku tidak sebal? Setelah itu aku membantingnya seperti pemain judo! Dia menangis, aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara remukan tulang. Kemudian seorang ibu-ibu mendatangiku lalu menampar bahkan meninjukku! Brengs*k sekali'kan?" Kyuhyun mengerti perasaan kesal Yesung. Ia bahkan merasa lebih kesal.

"Dan aku lari saja meninggalkan semuanya. Beberapa hari kemudian saat aku lewat dekat rumahnya yang tak jauh dari taman sekolahku, ibunya malah kembali memarahiku lalu hampir saja membunuhku, dia mengatakan kalau tulang iga anaknya patah. Aku tidak peduli, bahkan jika anak itu mati aku tidak peduli! Lagian dia yang salah, ah! Tidak, ibunya yang salah karena membiarkan anaknya meminta-minta padaku seperti pengemis." Kyuhyun kembali mengusap perut Yesung, sangat lembut seperti penghantar tidur.

"Sabar Yesung-ah." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut. "Kalau yang kau tidak mau mengerjakan soal di papan tulis kenapa?" Ia bertanya lagi sambil merunduk sedikit untuk mencium tengkuk Yesung. "Aku memang pintar, semua tahu itu." Mula Yesung sombong. "Tapi aku sungguh bodoh di matematika. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan soal tanpa bantuan orang, dan guru itu terus saja menyuruhku untuk mengerjakannya. Aku tidak bisa! Tentu saja aku terus menolak. Dia kira aku bohong tentang itu, makanya aku sering kena marah."

"Dan akhirnya guru itu berhenti dengan membawa kesalah pahaman?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dapat ia rasakan Yesung mengangguk, lalu menguap. "Tidurlah," Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Yesung dengan paksa agar menatapnya. "Kau tidur pakai baju ini?" Yesung mengangguk, matanya setengah terpejam.

"Aku memakai boxer kok, kemejaku juga berlapis kaos." Yesung membuka kancing kemejanya kesusahan mengingat posisinya yang sekarang berada dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerti itu, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan membantu Yesung melepas pakaian. Setelah melempar kemeja Yesung Kyuhyun langsung saja menarik celana jins Yesung hingga terlepas dan hanya menyisakan boxer berwarna biru yang sangat pendek.

"Terima kasih, setidaknya aku tak perlu bergerak." Kata Yesung dengan mata terpejam. "Hei Kyu, aku mau tanya." Matanya masih tertutup, bahkan saat Kyuhyun sudah kembal memeluknya erat.

"Ya?"

"Jika aku menjadi pacarmu, lalu kau melihat aku berpakaian seperti ini. Kau akan bagaimana?" Yesung mengubah posisinya jadi telentang. "Biasa saja tuh, kau bebas berpakaian apapun kalau di dalam rumah. Jika kau keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini, mungkin aku akan menarikmu masuk." Jelas Kyuhyun, matanya tak lepas mengamati wajah Yesung dari samping.

"Oohh! Sudahlah. Jangan bicara lagi, aku mau tidur." Ucap Yesung, Kyuhyun hanya bergumam. Lalu Yesung merasakan sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di dahi, kemudian kedua kelopak mata, pipi, dan terakhir bibir. "Selamat malam. Mimpi indah." Bisik Kyuhyun dan kembali menarik Yesung dalam pelukannya.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

"Hei, kau tahu tidak? Di sebuah club malam ada pembunuhan." Yesung mendengar kalimat yang sama sepanjang ia berjalan melewati koridor menuju kelasnya. Rasa penasarannya semakin menjadi dan ia harus segera mendapat jawaban yang pasti. Dari siapapun, yang jelas ia harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi hingga membuat murid di sekolahnya begitu heboh.

"Hae!" Panggil Yesung melihat salah seorang temannya main kejar-kejaran dengan Hyuk Jae. "Ada apa, tumben kau hampir telat." Hyuk Jae dan Donghae segera saja menuju Yesung untuk menemani teman aneh mereka itu berjalan menuju kelas.

"Iya, aku kesiangan." Jawab Yesung pendek. "Um~ Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Yesung bertanya pada Raja Gosip di sebelah kanannya. Hyuk Jae tersenyum sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Itu, tadi pagi di sebuah club malam ditemukan dua wanita tewas dengan kondisi kehabisan darah. Pintunya terkunci dan polisi tak menemukan bekas maupun petunjuk apapun. Kalau pintu kamarnya saja terkunci, aku yakin mereka bunuh diri, bukannya dibunuh. Tapi yang aneh, kenapa darah mereka habis?" Jelas Hyuk Jae panjang.

Ketiga lelaki itu tiba di kelas mereka, dan langsung saja menarik kursi masing-masing untuk duduk di meja yang sama –meja Kim Yesung. "Benarkah? Pelakunya? Apa tertangkap?" Tanya Yesung dengan ekspresi datar. HaeHyuk menggeleng bersamaan. "Tidak ada bukti, polisi hanya menganggapnya sebagai bunuh diri karena depresi. Lagian saat itu mereka berada di sebuah club malam yang rata-rata pengunjungnya pecandu narkoba, kemungkinan dua wanita itu juga pecandu narkoba dan memutuskan mengakhiri hidup entah dengan cara apa." Lagi-lagi Hyuk Jae bicara panjang lebar.

Pas sekali rasanya berteman dengan Donghae dan Hyuk Jae. Yang satu Raja Gosip, dan yang satunya Raja Penyebar Gosip. Ia salah bicara sedikit saja masalah akan jadi sangat besar. Bahkan Yesung yakin keduanya sudah menyebarkan gosip bahwa ia memiliki pacar seorang lelaki dewasa bernama Kyuhyun. Sudah _deh_ , yang penting mereka bahagia saja. Pikir Yesung dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, kembali ketempat duduk kalian." Usir Yesung santai sambil mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya. HaeHyuk menuruti apa kata Yesung, kemudian tak lama kemudian seorang guru masuk.

"In Sung absen?" Tanya Guru Seon saat mendapati kursi di pojok kiri kelas kosong. Yesung baru sadar hal ini, ia menengok ketempat biasa In Sung duduk. Orangnya tidak ada. "Iya, tapi tidak ada surat maupun kabar." Jelas Ji Hyo merasa Yesung –sang ketua kelas seperti tidak menahu dengan anak buah. "Mungkin dia hanya sakit," Lanjut Guru Seon.

Dan proses transfer ilmupun dimulai. Semua siswa fokus pada materi Bahasa Inggris yang diterangkan Guru Seon di papan tulis. Kecuali Yesung, ia terlihat gelisah dan pucat, perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

Jam istirahat dimulai saat bel pertama berbunyi, semua siswa tentu saja keluar menuju kantin untuk makan siang. Termasuk Yesung yang ditemani HaeHyuk seperti biasanya, kedua temannya itu terus mengoceh tanpa sadar kalau sedari tadi ia hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Yesung, ayo ambil nampan mu. Kau tidak makan?" Sesampainya di kantin HaeHyuk langsung mengambil tempat untuk meletakkan makan siang mereka. Yesung menggeleng singkat. "Aku mau beli susu saja," Katanya lalu keluar dari barisan pengantri makanan. HaeHyuk hanya mendelikkan bahunya.

Yesung duduk setelah membeli sekokat susu, ia masih saja merasa tidak enak, kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada In Sung. Ia mengkhawatirkan itu bukan karena apa, melainkan ia takut, masalahnya kemarin ia melakukan _itu_ dengan In Sung dan tentu saja melukai hati Kyuhyun. Ia hanya takut kalau Kyuhyun marah pada In Sung dan membunuh semua anggota keluarga lelaki tampan yang pernah _merasakan_ dirinya.

"Yesung, kau memikirkan apa?" Tau-tau HaeHyuk sudah duduk di depannya. "Tidak ada." Balas Yesung singkat dan merebahkan kepalanya di meja. HaeHyuk menyantap menu makan siang yang disediakan sekolah. "Eh iya, kau tahu kenapa In Sung absen?" Tanya Donghae di tengah acara kunyahannya pada kue beras.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Rencananya aku mau tanya itu pada kalian." Jawab Yesung malas-malasan. "Coba lihat televisi." Hyuk Jae menunjuk televisi di sudut kantin yang ukurannya lumayan besar, menggantung disana agar semua bisa melihatnya.

" _Ditemukan sebuah mobil terjatuh di dasar jurang. Ke-tiga anggota keluarga tersebut meninggal seketika karena ledakan yang terjadi."_ Ucap sang pembawa acara. Yesung terus menyaksikan dengan seksama, kamera terlihat fokus pada sosok yang duduk di jok belakang mobil. Itu "In Sung." Gumam Yesung tidak percaya.

Walau sosok itu sudah terbakar namun ia sangat yakin karena seragam yang di pakai In Sung dan tag nama di dadanya yang menyatakan bahwa nama orang itu adalah In Sung. "Bukankah pembawa acaranya sangat cantik?" Tanya Hyuk Jae, bukannya terfokus pada berita.

"Apa Kyuhyun sungguh melakukannya?" Gumam Yesung cemas. Ia menatap kesekeliling, kantin penuh dengan manusia yang berdesakan mencari tempat duduk untuk makan. Namun tidak ada yang fokus pada televisi hingga tidak tahu bahwa murid sekolah Seonam High School telah berkurang –kembali.

 **To Be Continue**

Maaf yah kalau Kyu terlalu kayak uke di sini dan Yesung terlalu labil. Awalnya fic ini cuman buat seneng-seneng *? Tapi entah mengapa sesuatu yang berbeda telah diriku rasakan *apaan sih.

Okhay! Makasih yang udah review fic aku yah~ Semoga gak bosan. Entah di chap berapa ini akan berakhir~

Nita Review?!


	7. Chapter 7

Sepulang sekolah dan selepas makan Yesung langsung saja masuk kekamarnya, bahkan ia mendiamkan kakaknya yang terus saja memaksa agar dia duduk diam di ruang tengah menemaninya nonton tv.

Setibanya ia di kamar, Yesung menatap pada seseorang yang kini tidur siang sambil memeluk guling. Ia mendekat lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. "Ha~ Berapa banyak lagi orang yang akan kau bunuh?" Tanya Yesung lalu mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. Jika boleh jujur dan mengenyampingkan gengsi, Yesung ingin berteriak bawah ia menyayangi Kyuhyun. Namun apa yang bisa ia perbuat jika gengsinya sangat besar.

"Aku akan buat kau jujur," Yesung mencium pipi Kyuhyun sebelum mengambil tas selempang berisikan uangnya dan pergi keluar kamar. "Ya! Mau kemana kau?" Heechul langsung saja menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan. "Keluar sebentar." Balas Yesung malas-malasan.

"Kau itu! Pacar tidur bukannya ditemani malah ditinggalkan, kebiasaan yah!" Yesung menatap garang pada Heechul. "DIA BUKAN PACARKU!" Teriaknya emosi lalu cepat-cepat pergi ke ruang tamu untuk mengambil sepatu. Bisa stroke ia lama-lama bersama Heechul. Yesung bahkan lupa terakhir kali Heechul punya pacar, alasan pacar Heechul memutuskan kakaknya itu karena cerewet!

"Hah! Dasar AB." Kesal Yesung lalu buru-buru keluar rumah. Sepertinya ia lupa golongan darahnya juga AB.

Yesung terus berjalan hingga tiba disebuah minimarket diujung street perumahannya. Langsung saja Yesung masuk dan menuju tempat minuman dingin dengan banyak variasi diletakkan. Tak lupa mengambil keranjang belanjaan sebelum menuju tempat minuman itu.

"Mana yah?" Tanya Yesung pada diri sendiri sambil meneliti minuman yang akan ia beli. Yesung tersenyum, ternyata minuman itu masih tersedia disini. Yesung segera mengambilnya sampai ia merasa cukup, barulah ia berhenti.

Setelah itu Yesung berjalan menuju kasir, langsung saja ia meletakan keranjang belanjaannya. Penjaga kasir disana menatap Yesung sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menggunjingkan senyum aneh. Yesung hanya mendiamkannya.

"Cepatlah!" Seru Yesung kesal. Penjaga kasir itu mulai memeriksa minuman yang Yesung beli. "200 won," Katanya. Yesung mengeluarkan 3 lembar uang. "Ambil saja kembaliannya," Setelah membungkus semua kaleng minuman Yesung, penjaga kasir itu menyerahkannya.

"Terima kasih." Kata penjaga kasir perempuan itu sebelum Yesung benar-benar keluar minimarket. "Apa salahnya _sih_ aku membeli minuman ini?" Yesung berjalan cepat, takut hari yang sore ini akan merangkak malam.

Yesung merasakan saku bajunya bergetar-getar, ia segera mengambil ponselnya, namun langkahnya tidak juga berhenti. "Ya, ada apa _hyung_?" Tanya Yesung pada si penelpon yang ternyata Heechul.

' _Kyuhyun teriak-teriak tuh, sepertinya mencarimu. Cepatlah pulang! Aku pusing mendengarnya!'_ Setelah Heechul mengatakan itu terdengar teriakan sumbang, memang benar itu suara Kyuhyun. "Baiklah! Aku dijalan," Yesung memutus panggilan Heechul, ia tidak lagi berjalan, melainkan berlari. Berlari sangat cepat.

Setibanya di depan pintu Yesung langsung mendobraknya, melepas sepatu asal lalu masuk keruang tengah. "Untunglah kau cepat datang," Kata Heechul lega. "Mana Kyuhyun?" Panik Yesung.

"Kyuhyun? Kau khawatir padanya?" Heechul tertawa. " _Hyung_ membohongiku?" Heechul menggeleng. "Dia memang benar teriak tadi, sepertinya mimpi buruk tentangmu." Yesung berdecih pelan, kemudian berlari keatas menuju kamarnya.

Dibukanya pintu kamar dan menemukan Kyuhyun telanjang dengan posisi tengkurap di lantai. "YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Yesung sambil membanting pintu hingga suara debuman nyaring berhasil mengagetkan Kyuhyun. "Aku mimpi buruk," Lirih Kyuhyun lalu mendudukan dirinya.

Yesung mendekat, diletakkannya plastik berisikan penuh minuman kaleng tersebut lalu duduk di depan Kyuhyun. "Kau mimpi apa memangnya?" Tanya Yesung lembut, diusapnya kedua pipi Kyuhyun, dan Yesung merasakan pipi Kyuhyun hangat dan lengket, seperti habis menangis.

"Aku mimpi, _mom_ dan _dad_ mengajakku pulang, dan.." Hati Yesung terasa sakit saat itu juga, dadanya terasa sesak. "Tidak usah dilanjutkan, itu hanya mimpi. Tenanglah," Yesung menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun. Sekarang pertanyaannya terjawab kenapa Kyuhyun berada dalam posisi seperti tadi, ya karena ia berusaha melupakan mimpi buruk yang baru di alami.

"Pakai bajumu," Suruh Yesung sambil mengeluarkan sejumlah minuman dan meletakkannya di atas meja persegi dekat mereka. Setelah Kyuhyun memakai kembali semua pakaiannya, ia duduk di depan Yesung.

"Minuman apa ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan mengambil sekaleng minuman yang bertuliskan _Dynamic Drink_. "Minumlah, aku yakin kau menyukainya." Kyuhyun menatap Yesung curiga. "Kau juga harus minum," Kyuhyun membuka tutup kaleng minuman itu, lalu mencobanya sedikit.

"Aku tidak bohong'kan?" Tanya Yesung bahagia. "Iya, tapi ini apa? Kau tidak berniat membunuhku'kan?" Yesung menggeleng sambil tertawa. "Kau kira ada untungnya membunuhmu?"

Kyuhyun menurut saja, ia meminum _Dynamic Drink_ itu sampai tandas satu kaleng. "Minumlah sebanyaknya, kau akan lupa mimpimu tadi." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menurut. Yesung ikut meminumnya, namun tak banyak.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini berpengaruh untuk vampir, tapi kita lihat saja." Katanya pelan. _Dynamic Drink_ adalah minuman yang kata Hyuk Jae bisa membuat seseorang berkata jujur. Makanya ia sengaja membeli itu untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun, ia ingin Kyuhyun jujur. Itu saja.

"Kau tidak minum!" Seru Kyuhyun kesal, matanya sudah setengah terpejam. "Iya, aku minum." Yesung kembali melanjutkan minumnya hingga setengah kaleng. "Aku mau tanya," Yesung memulai, ia menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"Apa kau membunuh dua orang wanita di club malam?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, sekarang kepalanya sudah terjatuh di atas meja. "Um. Dia berusaha memperkosaku, makanya aku minum saja darah mereka." Yesung mengigit bibirnya. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau membunuh keluarga In Sung?" Hening sejenak, mata Kyuhyun memang terpejam, tapi pikirannya berlarian. Tidak! Ia tidak sungguh mabuk dan berkata jujur sesuai fungsi _Dynamic Drink_ itu, ia hanya bermain peran di depan Yesung. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Yesung, dan beruntung sepertinya Yesung lupa.

"Apa kau sungguh membunuh In Sung dan keluarganya? Jawab aku Kyuhyun-ah." Kyuhyun merasakan pipinya ditepuk, bahkan bahunya diguncang kasar. "Tidak, aku tidak membunuhnya. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong!" Seru Yesung kesal. "Aku tidak bohong," Yesung memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun, berusaha membuat pria itu duduk tegap menghadapnya. "Katakan saja kalau kau membunuhnya karena kau cemburu, untuk apa kau berbohong?" Yesung hampir berteriak, suaranya menggema di kamar.

"Iyakan, kau membunuhnya karena kau cemburu.. Kau marah pada In Sung karena dia sudah melakukan _itu_ denganku. Lalu kau membunuh mereka, iyakan? Jujur!" Yesung meremas bahu Kyuhyun. Apa yang ia harapkan sebenarnya?

"Katakan saja kalau kau yang membunuhnya. Kau menyukaiku, yakan?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Yesung. "Jawab!" Tuntut Yesung. Kyuhyun memegang kedua tangan Yesung yang ada di bahunya.

"Iyakan, kau membunuh mereka karena kau cemburu?" Yesung hampir tengkurap di atas meja karena terlalu condong kedepan untuk memegang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyingkirkan meja itu dengan gerakan tangan hingga Yesung jatuh kepelukannya.

Mereka bertatapan dalam diam. "Aku memang cemburu, tapi aku sungguh tidak membunuh In Sung ataupun keluarnya." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya mendekati wajah Yesung. "Aku sudah jujur," Bisiknya lembut.

Yesung berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun. "Ooh! Aku hanya tanya itu, sudah lepaskan aku." Yesung mengalihkan wajahnya kesembarang arah merasa mereka terlalu dekat.

"Curang," Gumam Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah jujur, sekarang kau juga harus jujur." Ia memegang kedua tangan Yesung dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangan yang lain mengambil _Dynamic Drink_ tadi. "Minum!" Nada bicara Kyuhyun terdengar marah, dan sumpah Yesung kesal namun terlalu takut untuk melawan.

"Aku bilang minum!" Kyuhyun semakin menyodorkan minuman itu kemulut Yesung. "Tidak mau!" Balas Yesung tapi tak juga menatap Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu sudah panas sekarang, ia menegak _Dynamic Drink_ setengah lalu segera memegang kedua pipi Yesung.

Yesung terkejut karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menciumnya, bibirnya terbuka cepat dan sial! Kyuhyun memasukan minuman itu hingga memenuhi mulut, mau tak mau ia menelannya.

"Aphh~" Kyuhyun mendorong Yesung membuat lelaki manis itu terbaring. Cepat-cepat ia memenuhi mulutnya dengan _Dynamic Drink_ , dan melakukan hal yang sama sampai lima bahkan hampir enam kaleng minuman berasa lemon itu memenuhi perut Yesung.

"Aku juga ingin kau jujur," Bisik Kyuhyun sambil menghapus bibirnya dengan tangan. Ia menatap Yesung yang terlihat mabuk, mata lelaki itu terpejam dan dia mulai bicara aneh.

"Kyuhyun, menurutmu dia bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung. "Dia, aneh, bodoh, tapi dia baik, lucu, dan sangat tampan." Kyuhyun menarik kedua tangan Yesung, memaksanya duduk. "Bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?" Tatapan Kyuhyun seperti menaruh harapan.

"Aku mencintainya." Entah apa yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang mendengar kalimat itu. Ia senang, tentu saja. "Tapi aku sedih, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan meninggalkanku. Aku takut," Kyuhyun mendekap Yesung erat.

"Takut kenapa? Kyuhyun tak akan meninggalkanmu," Bisik Kyuhyun, airmata menggenang dikedua pelupuk matanya. "Dia bilang orang tuanya akan menjemput, mungkin itu tak akan lama lagi. Itu artinya Kyuhyun akan meninggalkanku, aku takut. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, aku ingin terus bersamanya."

"Kau mencintai Kyuhyun'kan? Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya secara langsung?" Tangan Yesung bergerak memeluk Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya tak ingin dia sakit. Kalau aku mengatakannya, bagaimana kalau nanti dia tidak mau ikut pulang dengan orang tuanya? Jadi cukup aku saja yang memendam ini. Biarkan dia salah paham dan menganggap aku tidak suka padanya." Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia tak menyangka kalau Yesung sebaik itu dan lebih mementingkan memendam sakit sendiri.

"Sebaiknya katakan saja pada Kyuhyun, nanti dia pergi kau tidak bisa mengatannya lagi, biarkan Kyuhyun tahu perasaanmu." Yesung menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. "Tidak. Biarkan Kyuhyun menganggapku membencinya,"

"Kau tahu'kan kalau Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu?"

"Hum. Akupun sangat mencintainya, tapi dia itu vampir, dia mengatakan hubungan vampir dan manusia dilarang."

"Tapi kau laki-laki, kalau berhubunganpun kalian tak akan memiliki anak."

"Itulah letak kesalahannya. Kami sama-sama laki-laki, kami juga berbeda." Kyuhyun merasa pelukan Yesung terlepas, ia menarik kepala Yesung. "Yesung.." Panggil Kyuhyun cemas. Yesung tidak menjawab, melainkan mendengkur kecil yang menandakan ia tidur.

"Selamat malam, mimpikan aku." Ucapnya lalu mencium kedua pipi Yesung. Kyuhyun membawa Yesung ke atas tempat tidur, lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

"Apa kau senyum-senyum?" Yesung memandang sinis pada Kyuhyun di depannya yang kini sedang duduk sambil memakan wortel yang sebelumnya sudah direbus. "Kau manis," Balas Kyuhyun, senyumannya masih saja belum hilang.

"Terserahlah." Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan halaman belakang rumahnya. "Yesung, kau itu tidak sopan sekali, seharusnya kau membalas apa _gitu_." Heechul datang lalu meletakkan piring berisikan nasi goreng kehadapan Yesung, Kyuhyun dan dirinya. "Ih! _Hyung_ , dia menggombal, aku tidak suka." Yesung menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan sendoknya.

"Dia memujimu, dasar bodoh." Heechul melempar Yesung dengan kotak tissue. "Iya, iya. Terserah _deh_ ," Kesal Yesung lalu segera memakan nasi goreng buatkan Heechul yang rasanya lumayan lah. "Apa _hyung_ setuju aku pacaran dengan Yesung?" Kyuhyun bertanya, raut wajahnya sangatlah bahagia, seakan dia adalah orang terbahagia di dunia.

" _Hyang hyung hyang hyung_! Lebih tua siapa aku denganmu? Umurku 20, kau?" Kyuhyun melirik Yesung sekilas. "Usiaku, 21."

"Bo-hong." Kata Yesung tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada makan. "Aku yang seharusnya memanggilmu _hyung_." Ucap Heechul, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. "Bagaimana? Apa aku pantas bersama Yesung?"

"Tentu saja kalian sangat cocok! Yesung adikku ini sangat manis, imut, dan menggoda, dan kau tampan seperti pangeran. Aku yakin jika kalian menikah, maka anak kalian akan sangat aneh bentuknya –dalam artian orang normal, sangat tampan kalau laki-laki, sangat cantik kalau perempuan- dan aku yakin Yesung akan jadi istri yang baik. Dia itu kuat loh! _Main_ 10 jampun dia tahan. Coba saja buktikan nanti." Wajah Yesung memerah mendengar promosi yang di lakukan kakaknya tadi. Terdengar sangat menggiurkan bukan?

"Wah! Benarkah? Iya, iya. Aku pernah menciumnya, dan aku yakin dia bisa tahan sampai 10 menit!" Seru Kyuhyun hiperbolis. "Yakan, aku tidak bohong. Dia itu bahkan bisa _main_ sambil berdiri! Bukankah hebat?" Wajah Yesung merah semerah merahnya. Apa-apaan dua orang di depannya ini, membicarakan –entah itu kebaikan atau keburukan- saat ada orangnya, kan ia malu.

"Ya! _Hyung_ , itu tidak benar! Emang _hyung_ permain _main_ atau ciuman denganku apa?" Yesung berdiri dari duduknya. "Tidak _sih_ ," Balas Heechul enteng. "Hei Kyu, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Aku gajian loh, pangkatku juga naik, jadi aku ambil cuti hari ini." Kata Heechul bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Jalan-jalan kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias. "Kita belikan obat kuat untuk Yesung. Katanya tadi dia tidak kuat main 10 jam, jadi sebaiknya kita belikan saja dia obat kuat, biar dia tahan." Heechul terkikik geli tanpa peduli Yesung. "Benar tuh, apa tidak sebaiknya kita belikan dia bikini? Nanti saat liburan musim panas Yesung bisa memakainya agar tak kepanasan!" Saran Kyuhyun sama bodohnya.

"Kau jenius! Iya, setiap liburan musim panas kami ke pantai. Baiklah! Kita belikan Yesung obat kuat dan bikini saja. _Kajja_!" Heechul menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Kedua lelaki itu pergi setelah mengambil tas dan memakai sepatu. Sisalah Yesung sendiri yang masih melongo tidak mengerti.

"Ya! Kalian itu pintar atau apa!?" Yesung menjambak rambutnya. Ah! Bisa-bisa ia terlambat karena hal ini. Lebih baik ia segera berangkat sekolah saja daripada uring-uringan tidak jelas.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

"Yesung suka warna apa? Sepertinya ini tidak cocok." Kyuhyun memilah-milih pakaian dalam yang dirasa pantas untuk Yesung. Hari ini memang ada diskon besar-besaran di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Dan langsung saja Heechul dan Kyuhyun menyerbu tempat itu. Tempat yang rata-rata semua pengunjungnya perempuan.

Beberapa orang wanita tertawa melihat mereka, sementara yang lain menatap aneh. "Hei, jangan yang ungu~ Yesung tidak suka ungu! Warna janda katanya." Heechul memukul tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak memasukan pakaian dalam yang tediri dari celana dalam atas dan celana dalam bawah untuk wanita kedalam keranjang belanjaan.

"Tapi ini manis, kurasa Yesung akan suka." Kyuhyun menuntut untuk membeli pakaian itu. "Jangan, yang biru saja. Yesung suka," Heechul memasukan sepasang pakaian dalam ke keranjang belanjaan. "Ayo, sebaiknya kita cepat bayar ini lalu beli obat kuat." Mereka langsung berjalan menuju kasir, banyak orang yang mengantri, namun karena terlalu terpesona dengan dua lelaki itu, mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah tersingkir dari barisan.

Sisalah Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang berada dibarisan paling depan lalu meletakkan keranjang belanjaan mereka. "Hei, aku mau tanya." Heechul menatap penjaga kasir tersebut.

"Apa menurutmu bikini ini seksi? Apa pantas untuk Yesung?" Tanyanya aneh. "Kau harus lihat dulu berapa ukuran dada Yesung itu biar branya tidak kekecilan atau kebesaran." Mereka berdua tukar pandang.

"Yesung itu punya dada atau tidak?" Kyuhyun mengerjab-erjabkan matanya. "Tidak, dadanya datar. Tunggu! Yesung itu perempuan atau laki-laki?" Hebohnya. "Dia itu perempuan!" Seru Heechul. "Tapi kenapa dia tidak memiliki dada dan alat kelaminnya panjang?" Keduanya diam untuk sejenak. Heechul menghela napas lalu kembali fokus pada penjaga kasir.

"Apa ada bra untuk laki-laki? Aku mau _dong_ , 4 pasang."

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

Sama seperti hari-hari _NORMAL_ lainnya, Yesung pulang sekolah, naik ke atas untuk berganti baju, dan turun lagi untuk makan siang. Namun disinilah letak ketidak normalan dimulai, saat sampai di ruang makan ia malah melihat Heechul dan Kyuhyun nyengir kuda padanya. Wajar saja ia bingung.

"Apaan _sih_! Minggir sana, aku mau makan!" Yesung berusaha mendorong Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang menghalangi pintu masuk ruang makan. "Iiihh! Kalian ini menyebalkan sekali. Aku lapar~" Tatapan aneh Heechul terasa mengancam jiwa Yesung, saat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun, Yesung merasa tubuhnya terancam *eh?

"Kami membelikan pakaian untukmu." Kata Heechul antusias. "Kau harus mencobanya," Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada maniak. "Iya, iya! Aku akan mencobanya setelah makan." Jelas Yesung berusaha sabar. "Kau coba ini dulu, baru makan! _Hyung_ akan membelikanmu _trible *? Patty beef_." Yesung menatap kakaknya curiga.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Yesung tak yakin. "Iya, apapun yang ingin kau makan akan aku belikan, tapi coba dulu ini dan kau harus janji akan memakainya saat liburan musim panas."

"Iya, iya! Kau itu cerewet sekali. Mana?" Yesung menyodorkan tangannya pada Heechul. Kedua lelaki itu tertawa dalam diam. "Pakaiannya ada dalam kamarmu kok, di atas ranjang." Kyuhyun membuka suara. "Kau itu mencurigakan!" Yesung mendorong dada Kyuhyun kemudian naik kembali untuk melaksanakan apa yang kedua manusia aneh tadi suruh.

"Beres!" Ucap keduanya sambil mengangkat jempol mereka. "Ayo kita naik," Ajak Heechul, Kyuhyun berjalan mengekor di belakang Kakak Yesung.

"APAAN INI?" Barusaja mereka menapak anak tangga terakhir, suara Yesung sudah terdengar. "Aku takut Yesung tidak suka warnanya," Bisik Kyuhyun. "Tidak, aku rasa Yesung tidak suka modelnya." Hm. Mengenai pakaian yang mereka pilih. Hmm.. itu adalah bikini berwarna pink bermotif bunga-bunga, namun.. hmm.. transparan.. dan.. hmm... bayangkan sendiri.

"Yesung, kau tidak suka apanya?" Tanya Heechul hati-hati. **BRAK** Pintu kamar Yesung terbuka dan nampaklah lelaki itu, Yesung terlihat marah dengan wajah merah, ditambah aura tidak mengenakan berada di sekitarnya. "Aku tidak suka semuanya!" Seru Yesung kesal.

" _Hyung_ , sudah aku bilang aku ini LAKI-LAKI! Kenapa _Hyung_ masih saja beliin aku pakaian perempuan! Dulu aku mewajari _hyung_ yang membelikan aku _dress_ , tapi ini sudah di luar batas _hyung_! Ini apa? Ini pakaian perempuan!" Yesung meremas-remas benda yang dimaksudnya dengan bikini. "Loh, Ncul, apa kau sudah memeriksakan gender Yesung ke dokter?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Heechul bingung.

"Belum loh Yun, eh! Bagaimana kalau kita periksakan saja?" Yesung menghentak-hentakan kedua kakinya kesal. Matanya sudah memerah ingin menangis. "Aku laki-laki, percayalah!" Seru Yesung. "Tapi.." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak percaya." Lanjutnya, Heechul mengangguk membenarkan. "Kau! Dasar bodoh! Bukannya kau pernah melihat punyaku?" Tunjuknya pada Heechul dan memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel _hyung_. "Tidak tuh, sama sekali tidak pernah."

Yesung mengusap matanya yang berair dengan punggung tangan. "Lihatlah! LIHAT!" Serunya frustasi lalu membuka bajunya. "Aku tidak punya payudara! Dasar bodoh!"

"Ncul, apa payudara itu bisa dihilangkan lalu dimunculkan lagi?" Heechul mengangguk. "Hm! Aku pernah melihat itu di tv! Berarti Yesung menyembunyikan payudaranya di hadapan kita karena dia malu!" Tebak Heechul sambil kembali menatap Yesung. "APA!? Ya ampun _hyung_! Itu film fantasi, yang kau lihat itu film! Bukan nyata~" Yesung hampir memekik, wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena malu sekaligus marah.

"Tidak tuh. Mimpi kali kau!" Dengan santainya Heechul berucap demikian. "Ini lihat! Aku _namja! NAMJA~_ " Yesung melorotkan celananya. "Sama seperti punya kalian!"

" _Nggak_ tuh punyaku tak sekecil itu." Tunjuk Heechul ogah-ogahan pada sesuatu di selangkangan Yesung. "Iya, punyaku juga tak seperti itu. Punyaku besar," Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Mereka berdua _high five_. "Eh! Yesung udah telanjang, bagaimana kalau kita pakaikan dia bikini ini saja?" Heechul mengambil pakaian dalam yang sudah teronggok di atas lantai.

"Oh! Iya. Ayo~" Dengan santainya Kyuhyun menyeret Yesung masuk kedalam kamar diikuti Heechul. Entah harus pasrah atau berontak. Yesung tak tahu, biar dijelaskan bagaimanapun orang bodoh tak akan mengerti. "Huhuhu~ Kalian sangat pintar~" Tangis Yesung pecah. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki tak dihargai.

"Ncul, bagaimana cara memakaikan ini?" Selesai memakaikan bra pada dada datar Yesung, Kyuhyun malah tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan berikutnya. "Kaitkan saja, itu ada tempatnya'kan?" Tanya Heechul sambil memasang _underwear_ pada Yesung. "Ah! Ncul jenius. Aku sudah tuh," Kyuhyun menatap puas pada dada datar Yesung. Bra transparan itu terlihat tidak pas di dada si manis.

"Aku juga!" Seru Heechul. "Ah! Manisnya adikku~" Yesung duduk diam dengan tatapan kosong diatas ranjang sementara dua lelaki yang menurutnya kelebihan pintar itu terus saja memandanginya kagum.

Begitulah kondisi Yesung. Memakai pakaian dalam perempuan yang transparannya minta ampun yang dalam artian lain sama saja tidak memakai apapun sambil dipelototi dua orang aneh. "PUAS-PUASLAH KALIAN." Teriak Yesung emosi.

"Sepertinya Yesung suka," Gumam keduanya bersamaan. Lama mereka menikmati pemadangan indah di depan mereka.

Sampai tiba-tiba...

"Yesungie~" **BRAK** HaeHyuk _couple_ masuk kekamar Yesung tanpa aba-aba. "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~!" Bukan... bukan.. Yang teriak bukan Yesung, tapi Ncul dan Cuyun.

"Tamatlah riwayatku~" Yesung meringkuk di atas tempat tidur sambil menarik selimut.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

"Yesung, kau tidak masuk sekolah?" Hari berikutnya Yesung terserang flu, demam, batuk-batuk, disertai gejala lainnya. Yesung kejang-kejang di atas ranjang, wajahnya masih saja merah. "Sudah tahu aku sakit!" Seru Yesung pada seseorang yang kini menposisikan wajah di depan mukanya.

"Cepat sembuh ya sayang." Kyuhyun mencium dahi Yesung lembut, ia bahkan merasakan panas dari Yesung mengenai bibirnya. "Heechul mana?" Tanya Yesung lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Kerja dia," Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Yesung. "Puas kau?" Gumam Yesung sinis. "Apanya?" Yesung menghela napas. "Gara-gara kejadian semalam, makanya aku sakit! Apa kau puas?" Ulang Yesung dengan bahasa yang bisa masuk ke otak error Kyuhyun.

"Oh! Tidak juga, kasihan melihatmu sakit, tidak ada yang main denganku." Yesung memejamkan matanya. "Sudah deh, aku mau tidur. Jangan berisik." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, semakin menarik Yesung yang terbungkus selimut agar menempel pada dirinya. Diletakkan dagunya pada bahu Yesung. Bahkan Kyuhyun dapat merasakan pipi panas Yesung menempel dipipinya.

"Cepat sembuh," Ucap Kyuhyun lalu ikut Yesung untuk tidur. Hmm, sekadar informasi, padahal mereka sama-sama baru bangun tidur. Kyuhyun hanya turun sebentar untuk mengantar kepergian kerja Heechul lalu naik lagi untuk menenami Yesung.

Dijam yang sama di sekolah...

"Sungguh! Aku tidak bohong! Yesung memang benar diperkosa kakaknya sendiri dan Kyuhyun.." Ucap Donghae hiperbolis. "Iya! Hae tidak bohong, aku sendiri lihat. Mereka berdua bahkan memaksa Yesung memakai bikini!" Kata Hyuk Jae berapi-api. Inilah gosip terhangat yang menjadi _hotnews_ di kelas Yesung. Sang ketua kelas mereka yang dipaksa kakak dan pacarnya sendiri untuk memakan bikini dan melayani! Yah, setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran HaeHyuk.

"Lalu, kenapa sekarang Yesung tidak masuk kelas?" Ji Hyo bertanya sambil melirik tempat duduk Yesung. "Mungkin dia sakit karena mereka berdua memperkosanya terlalu keras, atau bahkan memakai _toys_. Kau tahulah, apa yang ada dipikiran orang tua." Itusih yang ada dipikiranmu, bathin si author. "Kasihan Yesung, usianya masih muda tapi sudah diperkosa, pakai kekerasan lagi. Hufh! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya." Gumam Hyuk Jae mengiba.

"Eh iya, apa perlu kita menjenguk Yesung?" Usul Ji Hyo sambil menatap tiga teman perempuannya beserta HaeHyuk. "Jangan! Bisa-bisa nanti kita dimarahi Kyu _ahjussi_ dan Heechul _hyung_!" Lagi-lagi nada suara keduanya sungguh sangat meyakinkan. "Ah, tidak usahlah kalau begitu. Semoga Yesung cepat sembuh saja." Kata teman perempuan Ji Hyo.

"Sudahlah, jam pelajaran hampir dimulai tuh, sebentar lagi pasti _seonsaengnim_ masuk kelas." HaeHyuk kembali ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Dan benar saja, seorang Guru perempuan berkacamata tebal memasuki ruang kelas.

"Sekilas Info : Keluarga Ji In Sung mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil mereka terjatuh kejurang ketika menuju perjalanan pulang. Dapat ditebak, mereka meninggal!" Kata Guru perempuan itu. HaeHyuk saling berpandangan, desas-desus kembali terdengar.

"Aneh yah, tempo hari lalu, Min Ah dan Minho yang meninggal, sekarang In Sung." Terdengar ucapan salah satu anak. "Siapa lagi yang berikutnya?"

Hyuk Jae nampak berpikir. "Ada yang aneh semenjak kedatangan Kyuhyun itu."

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

"Kyu~ apa AC-nya menyala?"

"Tidak."

"Kyu~ aku pakai baju atau tidak."

"Pakai."

"Kyu~ kau mengambil selimutku ya?"

"Tidak."

"Kyu~ jendelanya terbuka atau tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Kyu~ aku pakai celana ya?"

"Iya."

"Kyu~.." Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya. "Yesungie sayang, ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?" Bisik Kyuhyun lembut. Mata Yesung masih terpejam, tubuhnya mengigil walau sudah pakai dua lapis selimut tambah pelukan dari Kyuhyun. "Dingin." Lirihnya. "Dan sejak kapan kita jadian? Jangan memanggilku sayang-sayang!" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, ditelentangkannya tubuh Yesung.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Yesung berkeringat, namun ketika Kyuhyun menempelkan telapak tangannya ke jidat Yesung, panasnya bukan main. "Dingin Kyu, kau membuka jendelanya ya?" Yesung membuka matanya sedikit, dan menemukan Kyuhyun di atas dirinya, tapi tidak menindih lho.

"Tidak. Aduh! Aku harus bagaimana ini?" Kyuhyun mengelus-elus pipi Yesung. "Aku lapar," Gumam anak malang itu kemudian. "Tapi aku tidak bisa memasak Yesung-ah." Yesung memelas, matanya berkaca-kaca dan pipinya menggembung. Disituasi seperti ini Yesung malah bersikap –sok- imut. "Aku tidak mau meracunimu,"

"Di lemari ada mie cup instan, kau tinggal menambahkan air panas lalu menunggunya tiga menit." Ucap Yesung serak. "Argh! Baiklah," Kyuhyun menggendong anak itu ala bridal, lalu dengan sigap membawanya ke ruang tengah dan membaringkannya di atas sofa.

"Tunggu ya," Kyuhyun mencium kening Yesung, masih sama, masih terasa panas. Yesung hanya mengangguk lemah, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, sementara perutnya seperti ingin dikuras habis, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya terasa ngilu serta sakit. "Cepat Kyu~" Lirih Yesung. "Kyu~" Panggilnya lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar Yesung, kau bilang tiga menit, ini baru satu menit." Lama Yesung menunggu hingga akhirnya ia tertidur. Namun tidurnya tidak lama ketika ia merasakan Kyuhyun menepuk pipinya. "Katanya lapar," Suara Kyuhyun terdengar berbisik. "Terlalu lama," Kata Yesung pelan.

"Sudah, ayo makan." Kyuhyun mendudukan Yesung hati-hati. "Suapi aku," Manjanya. "Tapi... ini apa?" Yesung membuka matanya pelan, lalu menemukan Kyuhyun terbingung sambil mengangkat bumbu mie dengan sumpit.

"Hya~ dasar bodoh, kau menghancurkan bumbunya!" Kyuhyun mengerjab bingung. "Seharusnya kau keluarkan dulu bumbunya, baru masukan air panas, setelah tiga menit tinggal tuangkan bumbu, dan aduk!" Sudah sakit kepala, semua terasa dingin, lapar, Kyuhyun tak bisa diandalkan pula. Malangnya ia. "Bagaimana kau ini?!" Lirih Yesung hampir menangis.

"Oke, maaf. Aku buatkan ulang," Berapa menit lagi ia harus menunggu hanya untuk se-cup mie? "Kyu, tidak usah." Suara Yesung mengeras. "Belikan jajangmyeon saja." Pintanya ketika Kyuhyun sudah berlutut di dekat kakinya *? "Kau bisa beli di samping minimarket diujung street. Disana ada kedai, pesan tiga bungkus jajangmyeon, uangnya ada di tas selempangku." Jelas Yesung terkantuk.

"Baiklah, aku akan cepat-cepat." Kyuhyun berdiri. "Kalau kau bisa membelinya dengan benar kurang dari lima menit.." Yesung menggantungkan kalimatnya, mata sendunya ia arahkan pada Kyuhyun. "Aku akan menembakmu," Bukannya bahagia dan cepat-cepat menjalankan tugas sederhana itu, Kyuhyun malah tetap diam ditempatnya.

"Aku mati dong?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Yesung ngeri. "Tidak bodoh! Singkatnya, jika kau bisa membeli jajangmyeon dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, kau akan jadi pacarku." Mata Yesung kembali tertutup. "Oke!" Ketika Yesung membuka matanya kembali, Kyuhyun sudah pergi, mungkin ia langsung berteleportasi.

"Hah, baguslah, setidaknya aku tidak akan mati kelaparan." Yesung membaringkan dirinya, kepalanya terasa semakin sakit, hm.. mungkin ia harus menyuruh Kyuhyun memijat kepalanya nanti.

"Apa dia akan berhasil? Tapi kalau dia berhasil aku pacaran dong? Tapi juga, kalau dia gagal aku bisa mati kelaparan? Ha! Kenapa juga aku bilang seperti itu tadi, eh! Kalau aku tidak seperti itu maka dia akan lambat belinya~" Yesung menarik-narik rambutnya, kepalanya yang sakit terasa semakin sakit ketika memikirkan sosok bergerak yang mengaku vampir itu.

"Argh! Sudahlah, terserah pada Yang Diatas saja." Yesung menyamankan posisi tidurnya dan kembali menutup mata.

"Yesung, ini jajangmyeon-nya."

 **To Be Continue**

Hyah! Ampuni saya~ Gak tau dah, yang penting publish kan =w= tuh, yang mau dont look at me like that, udah diriku lanjut dengan (. . .) ah! Yang penting diriku lanjutkan? w

SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA~ SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA~ SARANGHANEUN KIM RYEOWOOK-SSI! SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA *Nyanyi sambil loncat2 dalam kamar* SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN WOOKIE OPPA~ SEMOGA SEMAKIN IMUT w KARIERNYA SEMAKIN BERSINAR *? SEMAKIN DISAYANG ELF, KELUARGA, DA~N YANG LAINNYA~ SEMOGA SEHAT SELALU, PANJANG UMUR, DAN LANCAR REJEKINYA *AMIIINNN*

Sekali lagi~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KIM RYEOWOOK #HAPPYRYEOWOOKDAY #SAENGILCHUKKAEKIMRYEOWOOK

Dah~ See You the next chapter *ngomong apa thor?*

Gomawo ^^


	8. Chapter 8

"Yesung, ini jajangmyeon-nya." Tidak sempat satu menit Yesung menutup mata, suara menyebalkan itu malah langsung terdengar di depannya. Setengah hati ia membuka mata, kemudian ia melihat sosok Kyuhyun berdiri sambil tersenyum aneh, ditangannya terdapat dua plastik kresek hitam. "Aku beli empat," Kata sosok itu lalu meletakkan barang bawannya ke atas meja.

Kyuhyun berjongkok untuk melihat wajah Yesung. "Hum?" Tanyanya sambil mengedip-ngedip genit. "Kau beli pakai apa? Jangan-jangan mencuri ya?!" Tuduh Yesung kesal, Kyuhyun lantas menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak, aku langsung teleportasi ke kamarmu untuk ambil uang, setelah itu pergi ke tempat yang kau jelaskan. Ternyata lagi sepi pengunjung, dan koki di kedai itu membuatkannya dengan sangat cepat. Setelah membayar, langsung saja aku teleportasi ke sini." Terang Kyuhyun lebar dengan nada bicara antusias plus semangat bekobar.

"Oh! Ambilkan piring, sumpit, dan buatkan aku teh sana." Suruh Yesung seenaknya sambil mendudukan diri. "Kau sudah janji," Kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, Yesung menatap lelaki itu setengah kesal. "Iya, mulai sekarang kau pacarku." Dan saat itu pula senyuman dibibir Kyuhyun bertambah lebar. Dengan senang hati ia memeluk tubuh berbalut dua lapis selimut itu. "Ah! Yesungie sayang," Bahagia sekali Kyuhyun saat ini hingga ia mengecupi setiap inci wajah Yesung, apalagi bagian bibir, berulang kali ia mengecupnya.

Kyuhyun berhenti di bibir Yesung, kemudian melumatnya halus, mengigitinya lalu memanfaatkan kondisi dimana bibir Yesung yang terbuka untuk memasukkan lidahnya, menyapa lidah mungil Yesung dan memainkan sesuka hati. "Kyu," Tegur Yesung halus. "Demam itu menular, kau mau sakit?" Peringatnya setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya. "Lebih baik kalau aku sakit, jadi kau mengurusku'kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memegang kedua lengan Yesung.

"Kau itu! Aku sekolah, mana bisa mengurusmu." Tekan Yesung. "Kau harus absen!" Kyuhyun mencium sekali lagi bibir Yesung sebelum benar-benar pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil dan membuatkan pesanan kekasih manisnya. "Yesungie sayang, buat teh itu bagaimana ya?!" Teriak Kyuhyun saat sudah sampai di dapur.

"Kau tinggal masukan dua sendok gula ke dalam gelas, masukan satu kantong teh, isi air panas, lalu aduk. Oh iya, tehnya ada dalam kulkas." Hati senang berdampak pada semua hal yang dilakukannya. Ia menuruti intruksi Yesung penuh kegembiraan. Akhirnya, satu gelas tehpun sudah jadi. Kyuhyun lalu mengambil piring dan mengambil sumpit dari lemari kemudian kembali ke ruang tengah.

Kyuhyun meletakkan semuanya di atas meja depan Yesung. "Hm. Kau bisa diandalkan ternyata. Terima kasih," Ucapnya sambil memindah jajangmyeon dari bungkusnya ke atas piring. "Kau mau apalagi?" Kyuhyun duduk di samping Yesung dan terus menatap kagum pada sosok pacarnya. "Tidak ada. Jika kau mau makan, makanlah." Yesung menyumpit jajangmyeonnya lalu memasukan kemulut. Ia meraih remote televisi lalu menghidupkannya.

"Yesung..." Panggil Kyuhyun, Yesung hanya bergumam sambil terus memakan makanannya, sangat lapar ternyata. "Aku mencintaimu," Yesung mengalihkan tatapannya, pandangan mereka bertabrakan. "Terserahmulah, jangan bicara selagi aku makan." Mata Yesung kembali fokus pada televisi. "Hum, aku akan menunggu sampai kau selesai." Sepertinya pemandangan Yesung makan lebih menarik daripada apapun, terbukti Kyuhyun yang terus saja menatap Yesung dari samping, kadang ia tersenyum tipis, kadang tersenyum lebar, bahkan hampir tertawa. Sungguh! Yesung itu seperti pengendalian _mood_ dirinya.

' _Aku harap, waktu berhenti sebentar. Sebentar saja, agar aku bisa lebih lama bersamamu.'_ Bathin Kyuhyun bahagia. _'Kau tidak tahu seberapa besarnya cintaku untukmu Yesung-ah. Maukah kau jadi pacarku? Ah, tidak. Maukah kau menikah denganku?'_ Tak terasa setetes cairan bening nan hangat menetes dari kedua mata Kyuhyun, diikuti tetesan lainnya hingga berhasil membuat pipi Kyuhyun basah. _'Aku mencintaimu, Kim Yesung. Selamanya. Selamanya akan tetap seperti ini.'_ Sepertinya Yesung tidak sadar kalau sosok di sampingnya tengah menangis hebat.

' _Kau tahu sayang? Di dunia ini banyak hal yang tak dapat dirubah, termasuk perasaanku padamu yang tak akan pernah bisa dirubah siapapun.'_ Kyuhyun mengusap airmata di pipinya. _'Bagaimana kelak jika kau tumbuh dewasa? Waktu pasti berlalu dengan cepat. Waktulah yang mempertemukan kita, dan waktu jugalah yang akan memisahkan kita. Hm, kau tahu maksudku sayang? Waktu tentu saja akan mengambilmu dariku. Kau pergi, sementara aku tetap disini. Bukankah itu menyakitkan sayang? Makanya, aku ingin terus berada disisimu sebelum saat itu tiba. Biarkan aku menatapmu, biarkan aku memujimu, biarkan aku menciummu, biarkan aku merasakan kehangatanmu. Apa kau tidak terpikir sebelumnya sayang? Jika usia vampir itu lebih panjang? Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana sakitnya aku saat kau pergi nanti?'_ Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

' _Aku tak mau membiarkan setiap jam, menit, bahkan detiknya terbuang sia-sia. Aku akan terus mencintaimu, bahkan jika kau sudah tak ada nanti. Percayalah sayang, kau akan terus ada dihatiku.'_ Yesung meletakkan piring kosongnya ke atas meja, ia menyesap setengah cangkir teh lalu melirik pada Kyuhyun. Kepala lelaki itu tertunduk dalam. Bahkan pahanya sudah basah karena cairan yang mengalir deras dari mata Kyuhyun. Yesungpun mulai panik.

"Kau tahu Yesung?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak. "Apa itu cinta?" Lanjutnya sambil memainkan ujung baju. "Ku rasa, cinta itu kasih sayang, dan rasa ingin melindungi." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Hm, kau benar. Tapi cinta yang sebenarnya adalah perasaan ingin memiliki yang teramat besar. Takut jika kehilangan. Dan paling penting, cinta itu adalah rasa nyaman ketika kau berada di dekat orang itu, merasa percaya, peduli, bahkan jika dia cemas kau ikut khawatir, jika dia sedih kau bahkan bisa menangis." Getaran di suara Kyuhyun tak dapat disembunyikan, lama-kelamaan Yesung jadi panik dibuatnya.

"Hei, Kyu! Sudah aku bilang demam itu menular. Belum beberapa jam saja kau sudah demam." Yesung menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Oh! Hei! Kepalaku tidak pusing lagi." Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Yesung, membiarkan lelaki itu melihat ia menangis. "Kyu... Apa aku salah bicara? Atau kau punya masalah?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dengan segera ia menghabur memeluk Yesung. "Aku mencintaimu, disetiap detak jantungku, disetiap helaan napasku, disetiap langkah kakiku. Aku mencintaimu, selamanya tetap mencintaimu." Bisik Kyuhyun parau.

Yesung merasa tenggorokannya sakit menahan sesuatu yang biasa disebut tangis. "Iya, aku juga mencintaimu. Selamanya, akan tetap mencintai Kyuhyun." Yesung balas memeluk Kyuhyun tak kalah erat, ditumpahkannya tangisnya disana. "Aneh ya, kita baru bertemu sekali, lalu akhirnya malah jadi seperti ini! Ah, kau memakai mantra ya?" Canda Yesung sambil terisak keras, ditengah isakannya pula, ia tertawa. "Hu-um, sepertinya kau juga memantraiku." Kyuhyun mencium tengkuk Yesung, syukurlah, panas di tubuh kekasihnya sudah mulai berkurang.

"Kapan kau pergi?" Yesung menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. "Lebih cepat dari yang kau bayangkan." Balas Kyuhyun, suaranya masih saja serak seperti menahan tangis. "Darimana kau tahu?" Rasa takut mulai memenuhi dada Yesung. Pertanyaan _Bagaimana dengan mereka_ terus terngiang di kepalanya. " _Mom_ mengirimku sebuah sinyal, ya, susah dijelaskan. Mungkin waktu kita untuk bersama hanya sekitar dua atau tiga hari." Oh! Katakan ini hanya mimpi. Kenapa bisa hatinya terasa dicabik-cabik mendengar hal barusan. Terlebih airmatanya tak bisa berhenti untuk mengalir. Kan ia malu karena baju Kyuhyun basah berkat dirinya.

"Jangan sia-siakan waktu," Gumam Kyuhyun parau. Tangannya bergerak melepas selimut Yesung. "Hum. Kim Yesung milik Kyuhyun, selamanya." Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Yesung, menatapnya diam dalam waktu cukup lama sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman hangat.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

"Yesungie sayang~ _eomma_ pulang!" Yesung melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun merasa suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggil-manggil dirinya di bawah sana. Kyuhyun melenguh kesal, matanya terbuka dan mendapati wajah manis Yesung menatap dirinya. " _Eomma_ sudah pulang tuh, ayo turun." Yesung mencium dahi Kyuhyun lalu turun dari ranjang.

" _Eomma_?!" Kata Kyuhyun senang, dengan segera ia bangkit dari tidurannya. "Yesungie," Panggilnya pada sosok yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan cermin besar. "Hum?" Balas Yesung lalu menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung untuk memeluk lelaki itu dari belakang. "Aku mencintaimu," Bisik Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan Yesung. "Aku juga, sangat mencintaimu." Yesung memandangi refleksi mereka pada cermin. Sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kau membuatku terlihat sangat pendek, Kyuhyun-ah!" Seru Yesung kesal lalu melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Cepat turun, nanti _eomma_ marah." Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun, menyeretnya menuju ruang tengah di lantai bawah.

Sesampainya disana ia melihat Ibu beserta Ayahnya duduk lemas di sofa. " _Eomma! Appa!_ " Seru Yesung bahagia sambil berlari-lari menghampiri dua manusia itu. Ibu Yesung mendekap anak bungsunya dengan kasih sayang ketika Yesung menghambur kepelukannya, Ayah Yesung tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap-usap rambut Yesung. "Apa bawa oleh-oleh?" Tanya Yesung saat pelukan rindu mereka sudah berakhir.

"Ada!" Seru Ibu Yesung semangat. "Tolong ambilkan tas _eomma_." Tunjuk Ibu Yesung pada tas besar yang berada di dekat Yesung. Segera saja lelaki manis itu mengambil lalu menyerahkan pada Ibunya. Ibu Yesung terlihat membongkar-bongkar isinya, setelah dapat ia menyerahkan oleh-oleh tersebut pada Yesung.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Yesung bingung. "Itu baju _couple_." Jelas Ibu Yesung sembari mengusap kepala anaknya. "Dengan Heechul _hyung_?" Ibu Yesung menggeleng. "Jelas saja dengan Kyuhyun, dia'kan pacarmu." Tunjuk Ibu Yesung pada manusia yang sekarang bersandar pada tembok sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan tatapannya hanya tertuju pada Yesung sedaritadi. "Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar'kan?"

Ibu Yesung menggeleng. Yesung mengigit bibirnya. Setelah ia membuka _paperbag_ itu, ternyata memang benar kaos berwarna putih, saat Yesung memperhatian baju itu ternyata ada gambar _Love_ setengah, dan setengahnya ada dibaju satunya. " _Eomma_ , bukannya yang satu untuk _yeoja_?" Tanya Yesung berusaha menahan kesal waktu ia mengamati baju dipegangannya.

"Itu kau yang pakai, satunya untuk Kyuhyun. Pas'kan?" Tanya Ibu Yesung senang. "Jadi _eomma_ mendukung aku bersamanya?" Ibu Yesung mengangguk. "Haish! Seharusnya _eomma_ belikan aku makanan, atau jaket, atau mantel, atau _sweater_ , kalau tidak buku atau mainan juga tidak apa-apa. Kenapa malah ini?" Wajah Yesung memerah, apalagi saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun.

' _Bagus'kan sayang? Kita bisa memakainya lalu jalan-jalan keluar.'_ Yesung terperanjat mendengar suara Kyuhyun bergema di kepalanya. _'Iyasih bagus, tapi aku malu Kyu~ nanti kalau teman-teman sekelasku melihat aku pakai baju_ yeoja _bagaimana_?' Balas Yesung masih dengan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau suka Kyu?" Ibu Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya merasa Yesung terus menatap Kyuhyun. "Um. Aku suka _eomma_." Jawab Kyuhyun semangat. "Oh iya!" Ayah Yesung seperti teringat sesuatu, ia meraih tas miliknya lalu menyerahkan sesuatu pada Yesung. "Itu cincin _couple_ , aku beli langsung di Paris loh! Harganya juga malah, pakailah dengan Kyuhyun." Yesung menatap sepasang cincin emas berhiaskan berlian di tengahnya.

"Apa kalian berusaha menikahkan aku dengan pria tua itu?" Tunjuk Yesung pada Kyuhyun. "Tidak kok, kami hanya merestui kalian, jika kalian mau kawin sekarangpun, kami bahagia-bahagia saja. Lagian Kyuhyun itu baik dan tampan." Ucap Ayah Yesung yang merasa bangga pada Kyuhyun entah karena apa. "Sama saja'kan ya akhirnya kalian mau menikahkan aku dengannya?" Ibu dan Ayah Yesung mengangguk bersamaan.

"Aih! Terserahlah." Yesung mengambil baju dan cincin _couple_ tadi lalu memberi aba-aba pada Kyuhyun agar mengikutinya naik ke atas. "Terima kasih _eomma_ , _appa_." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada kedua orang tua Yesung. Segera saja ia berlari kecil masuk kekamar Yesung. Setibanya disana ia melihat Yesung tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Hee? Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menutup pintu. "Duduklah," Yesung menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun menurut, ia duduk di atas ranjang di samping Yesung. "Kita menikah." Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya masih saja menatap Yesung antara bingung, bahagia, serta aneh. "Kita menikah, sekarang." Jelas Yesung lalu menarik tangan kiri Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bersedia menerima Kim Yesung? Membahagiakannya? Merawatnya? Tidak meninggalkannya apapun yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun terpaku melihat kesungguhan di kedua mata Yesung. "Hm?" Tanya Yesung yang lebih tepatnya desakan. "Iya, aku bersedia menerimanya." Jawab Kyuhyun pendek. Yesung tersenyum lebar, ia menyematkan cincin belian Ayahnya tadi di jari manis Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang kau," Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangan kanan. "Apanya?" Yesung menghela napas. "Ulangi apa yang aku katakan tadi." Setelah dijelaskan barulah Kyuhyun ber-ooh-ria.

"Apa kau bersedia menerima Kim Yesung.." Yesung segera menempelkan telunjuk mungilnya di bibir Kyuhyun. "Ganti jadi namamu, Kyuhyun." Gemas Yesung, berusah sekali ia agar tidak mengucapkan kalimat _'bodoh'_ seperti biasanya ketika Kyuhyun salah atau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu secara benar. "Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Baiklah, ulangi." Yesung masih menggenggam tangan kiri Kyuhyun, matanya juga tak lepas dari wajah tampan pacarnya itu. "Apa kau bersedia menerima Kyuhyun? Membahagiakannya? Merawatnya? Tidak meninggalkannya apapun yang terjadi?" Yesung mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja aku bersedia." Jawab Yesung bahagia. "Pakaikan dijariku." Yesung menyerahkan cincin satunya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menuruti apa kata Yesung, setelah cincin itu bertengger di jari manisnya Yesung segera menarik leher Kyuhyun dan mereka, berciuman. "Kenapa kau tidak minta saja pada _appa_?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah menyudahi ciuman singkat mereka. "H-hei, aku malu. Usiaku masih enam belas. Punya kartu tanpa pengenalpun tak ada, masa mau menikah." Yesung memukul dada Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak malu lagi padaku? Biasanya menatapkupun kau ogah-ogahan, lalu kenapa sekarang..." Yesung memeluk leher Kyuhyun. "Waktu, aku takut waktunya tak akan cukup lagi. Aku akan mengenyampingkan rasa gengsiku padamu." Bisik Yesung lembut. "Maafkan aku, aku mungkin terlambat. Tapi bukannya lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali?" Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil memeluk pinggang Yesung. "Kau benar. Seharusnya kau lakukan ini dari dulu," Balas Kyuhyun dan mencium leher Yesung. "Maaf."

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

Satu hari bagaikan satu menit, tak terasa hari kembali berganti. Tugas sang bulan telah digeser matahari untuk sementara. Sinarnya yang begitu cerah dan hangat mengawali pagi hari. Burung-burung berkicauan di dahan pohon menyambut musim gugur yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

Langkah kaki dari dua orang itu menggema di di lorong-lorong menuju kelas menimbulkan suara berisik bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. "Sebentar lagi libur musim panas, _ne_." Ucap lelaki ber-rambut _blonde_ sambil memasukan kedua tangannya pada saku celana. "Hm, tak terasa semester baru akan dimulai." Balas lelaki di samping si _blonde_.

"Apa hari ini Yesung tidak masuk lagi?" Lanjut Donghae sambil menghentikan langkahnya di depan kelas mereka. "Sepertinya dia tidak masuk," Hyuk Jae mendudukan dirinya pada kursi panjang yang tersedia satu di depan setiap kelas. "Ada apa ya sebenarnya?" Tanya Donghae dan melakukan apa yang dilakukan Hyuk Jae.

"Hae," Panggil Hyuk Jae. "Apa?" Donghae menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Apa kau tidak berpikir, kalau kematian teman-teman kita ada hubungannya dengan Yesung?" Hyuk Jae menatap lekat temannya. "Tidak tuh, aku rasa kematian bisa datang pada siapa saja, dimana saja, dan kapan saja. Namanya kematian siapa yang tahu Hyuk?" Hyuk Jae nampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Donghae.

"Tapi Hae, coba kau pikir ulang, ingat tidak kematiannya Minho?" Donghae melirik Hyuk Jae sekilas lalu menghela napas. "Iya aku ingat, kenapa memangnya?" Donghae mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, sebuah buku.

"Nah, bukannya Minho membuatkan kue untuk Yesung, dan dia minta jasa Min Ah." Hanya gumaman yang di dapat Hyuk Jae sebagai balasan. "Min Ah meninggal karena kue yang dia makan beracun, racun itu berasa dari Minho yang ingin membunuh Yesung, tapi Minho malah meninggal kehabisan darah di tengah jalan. Apa kau tidak merasa janggal?" Donghae menutup buku yang ia baca, sebuah buku bertema detektiv yang di tulis pengarang terkenal, bahkan cerita detektiv di buku itu sudah di filmkan.

"Mungkin juga saat dalam perjalanan dia tak sengaja bertemu vampir, karena vampir itu lapar ya, dia minum saja darah Minho." Ucap Donghae ragu, sekarang fokus dirinya berada pada Hyuk Jae. "Nah, itulah letak kecurigaanku. Bukannya Yesung mengatakan Kyuhyun yang mengambil kue itu dari Minho?!" Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama.

"Aku mengerti! Jadi maksudmu. Kyuhyun tahu Minho ingin mencelakai Yesung dengan kue itu lalu Kyuhyun membunuh Minho dan..." Mata Donghae maupun Hyuk Jae membulat bersamaan. "Kyuhyun vampir?!" Kata keduanya bersamaan.

"Benar juga, mansion itu!" Hyuk Jae seperti mendapat pencerahan. "Dari awal aku sudah tidak percaya kalau Kyuhyun itu disuruh menjaganya dari dalam. Darimana dia bisa masuk? Disana tidak ada jendela, tidak ada pintu lain kecuali pintu utama, dan juga Kyuhyun mengatakan pintu utama tidak bisa dibuka dari luar karena macet. Kau percaya?" Donghae menggeleng. "Aku juga!"

"Aku bertaruh dia itu pasti vampir. Lagenda desa kita benar Hae-ya! Dia tidur di dalam sana dan pintu utama sudah dimantrai agar tidak ada yang bisa masuk! Ah, bodohnya aku sampai melupakan _puzzle_ terakhir." Hyuk Jae menjambak rambutnya. "Jadi sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu vampir? Dia berbohong pada kita kalau dia disuruh menjaga mansion itu?" Hyuk Jae mengangguk.

"Aku ingat sekarang! Ayahku pernah mengatakan kalau pintu itu pernah terbuka sekali saat Ayahku masih kecil." Donghae menatap Hyuk Jae tidak percaya. "Sungguh! Kalau tidak salah saat itu ada yang berteriak di depan mansion itu karena kesal pintunya tak bisa dibuka, lalu setelah mereka ingin pulang, pintunya tiba-tiba saja terbuka sendiri."

"Kejadiannya sama seperti kita?"

"Kau benar. Nah, setelah itu teman Ayahku masuk kesana. Tapi sayangnya sampai pagi menjelang pintunya tak lagi terbuka. Kemungkinan besar vampir di dalam sana membunuhnya."

"Wah! Berarti Yesung itu beruntung karena dia kembali bersama Kyuhyun. Dan..." Untuk kesekian kalinya mereka bertukar pandang, kali ini tatapan keduanya berubah ngeri. "Apa pikiranmu sama denganku?" Tanya Donghae. "Kyuhyun menyukai Yesung?" Ucap keduanya, mendadak saja bulu-bulu halus di tubuh mereka berdiri.

"Dari awal aku sudah menduga itu! Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuk Yesung."

Lorong-lorong sekolah mulai ramai dengan langkah kaki seiring jam menunjuk ke angka tujuh pas. Termasuk kelas mereka yang perlahan bangkunya sudah diduduki pemiliknya. Hyuk Jae dan Donghae memutuskan masuk kekelas untuk duduk ditempat mereka sambil melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang sesuatu yang janggal itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kematian In Sung dan keluarganya? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu?" Donghae menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kiri sambil menatap Hyuk Jae. "Kau ingat? Waktu hari kejadian dimana diumumkannya kematian Minho?" Tembak Hyuk Jae. Ia menatap Donghae yang terlihat berpikir keras. "Aku hanya ingat kalau Ji Hyo menangis, kenapa?" Hyuk Jae menggaruk rambutnya.

"Bukan yang itu. Coba ingat lagi!" Tekan Hyuk Jae gemas. "Um, mungkin Yesung pergi bersama In Sung kepemakaman." Ucapnya ragu. Hyuk Jae menggeleng lagi, ekspresinya seolah mengatakan _ayo coba! Ayo ingat!_ "Ah! In Sung menarik Yesung keluar kelas?" Tebaknya sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk. "Nah, iya yang itu."

"Kenapa memangnya?" Donghae menarik kursinya untuk mendekat pada meja Hyuk Jae. "Aku curiga kalau jangan-jangan In Sung menembak Yesung. Apalagi sebelum Yesung datang dia bertanya pada kita tentang Kyuhyun'kan?"

"Hum! Lalu?"

"Dia terlihat cemburu, marah, dan kesal saat itu. Setelah Yesung datang tahu-tahu dia menarik Yesung keluar kelas. Aku yakin bahwa In Sung menembak Yesung. Apalagi saat kembali kekelas mereka bersamaan, aneh saja rasanya, Yesung dan In Sung itu sama sekali jarang bicara, palingan kalau mendiskusikan festival atau semacamnya."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun? Ah, atau ini juga berkaitan dengan kematian dua perempuan di sebuah club malam?" Raut wajah Donghae terlihat bingung. Sungguh! Otaknya tidak sampai jika memasalahkan kejadian-kejadian berbau misteri dan detektiv. Beda sekali dengan Hyuk Jae yang tentunya berbakat jadi anggota kepolisian atau bahkan detektivnya sekalian.

"Menurut opiniku, Kyuhyun cemburu pada In Sung, siapa yang tidak kesal melihat pujaan hatinya dekat bahkan pacaran dengan orang lain? Tentu saja Kyuhyun membunuh In Sung dan keluarganya dengan cara mendorong mobil mereka ke jurang. Percayalah, cara itu mengalihkan perhatian agar polisi mengira ini kecelakaan semata." Hyuk Jae menjentikkan jarinya merasa pendapatnya barusan masuk di akal. "Dan, ya! Perempuan yang tewas kehabisan darah di club? Jika di sangkut pautkan maka semua ini bersumber pada satu orang, yaitu Kyuhyun!" Donghae memijat pelipisnya.

"Karena kesal atas kejadian itu dia pergi ke club malam untuk menghibur diri, namun ternyata dia malah kelaparan, alhasil Kyuhyun-ssi menculik wanita yang ada disana lalu meminum darahnya. Apa kau percaya vampir bisa teleportasi?" Donghae mengangguk. "Nah, Kyuhyun mengunci dua wanita itu dalam kamar, setelah meminum darah mereka dan menghilangkan jejak, akhirnya Kyuhyun terleportasi lagi ke suatu tempat. Dan paginya pasti orang yang membuka kamar dan mendapati dua wanita itu tewas, wajar saja orang akan menduga mereka overdosis obat atau bunuh diri karena depresi."

Baru saja Hyuk Jae hendak kembali melanjutkan ceramahnya, seorang Guru masuk sambil melotot ke arah mereka. Segera Donghae membetulkan letak kursinya. "Kim Yesung absen lagi?" Tanya Guru itu pada Ji Hyo. " _Ne seonsaengnim_ , mungkin dia sakit." Jelas gadis itu tegas. "Tidak biasanya anak itu absen lebih dari satu hari." Kata sang Guru.

"Buka BAB empat."

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

"Yesungie, kau bolos?" Ibu Yesung membuka pintu kamar anaknya dan menemukan pemandangan dimana Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh kecil Yesung, mereka berdua masih tidur. Ibu Yesung tersenyum, dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin ia menutup pintu untuk membiarkan kedua lelaki itu beristirahat.

"Mana Yesung?" Tanya Heechul sambil mengigit kecil roti bakarnya. "Masih tidur, rasanya tidak enak ingin membangunkan." Ibu Yesung kembali ke ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama Heechul dan Suaminya. "Apa tidak masalah mereka dibiarkan tidur satu kamar seperti itu? Jika ingin, disamping kamar Yesung ada ruang kosong, itu bisa dijadikan kamar untuk Kyuhyun." Ayah Yesung menatap bergantian pada Istri dan Anaknya.

"Rasanya tidak apa _abeoji_ , lagian Yesung sudah besar dan mengerti tentang hal _seperti itu_." Heechul menatap Ayahnya meyakinkan. "Tapi tetap saja, aku bertaruh kalau mereka sudah pernah berciuman." Ibu Yesung tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja, mereka pacaran, tidak ada salahnya berciuman bukan?"

"Bagaimana kalau didiamkan mereka akan berlanjut ke hal yang _tidak-tidak_?" Ah, sepertinya Ayah Yesung memiliki segudang pikiran negatif pada anggota keluarganya sendiri. "Aku percaya pada Yesung, tenang saja." Heechul menyesap susu hangatnya. Kemudian ia berdiri. "Kau kerja?" Tanya Ibu Yesung, Heechul mengangguk. "Yah, setidaknya ke kantor sebentar lalu pulang kembali." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

"Ya sudah, jangan lupa makan." Heechul mengangkat jempolnya lalu mengambil tas kerjanya di atas meja ruang tengah, kemudian ia menghilang di balik pintu menuju ruang tamu.

Tersisalah Ibu dan Ayah Yesung. "Kyuhyun itu manusia atau bukan?" Tanya Ayah Yesung, raut wajahnya terlihat panik. "Tentu saja manusia, kau kira dia makhluk apa?" Ibu Yesung tertawa kecil. "Aku tak sengaja melihat, matanya berubah jadi merah saat menatap Yesung. Percaya atau tidak, dia seperti sangat kelaparan." Senyum dibibir Ibu Yesung menghilang.

"Kapan?" Ibu Yesung menengok ke belakang kalau-kalau Kyuhyun maupun Yesung masuk tiba-tiba. "Saat kau memberikan baju pada Yesung, tadi malam." Sejurus kemudian Ibu Yesung merasakan ngeri yang menjalar hingga bulu romanya meremang.

"Tapi kenapa kau mengatakan kalau kau merestui mereka?" Ibu Yesung hampir melempar sendok sayur. "Aku hanya tidak ingin dia sakit hati atau curiga!" Jelas Ayah Yesung, nada bicaranya terdengar putus asa. "Sudahlah, kau mungkin terlalu lelah karena baru pulang kemarin, bisa jadi apa yang kau lihat tentang kyuhyun hanya halusinasi." Ibu Yesung memakan roti bakarnya, diikuti sang Suami yang mulai melanjutkan sarapan.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk segera turun dari ranjang, tapi lelaki itu tetap saja tidak mau. "Ayolah Kyu~ aku lapar." Akhirnya Yesung menyerah, ia duduk di dekat Kyuhyun lalu memegang kedua bahunya. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Yesung lembut.

Kekhawatiran dikedua mata Kyuhyun tak dapat disembunyikan, ia menatap Yesung dalam. "Orang tuamu, sepertinya tahu kalau aku vampir." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan, ia menarik kedua tangan Yesung dibahunya lalu menggenggamnya. "Tidak mungkin! Darimana mereka tahu?" Histeris Yesung tidak percaya, kedua matanya membola.

"Aku mendengarnya. Aku mendengar percakapan mereka di bawah sana." Yesung mengusap pipi Kyuhyun. "Tenanglah,"

"Tapi Yesung, Ayahmu sempat melihat ketika mataku berubah merah! Kita tidak bisa mengelak. Bagaimana jika aku turun lalu mereka memaksaku makan bawang putih atau menjemurku di bawah matahari? Kau tahu! Aku bisa mati!" Yesung mengigit bibirnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa menggendalikan matamu hah? Kenapa bisa berubah merah?" Pekik Yesung kesal. Dilepaskannya genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku berada di antara manusia, kau manusia, Heechul manusia, Ayah dan Ibumu manusia! Kau pikir kekuatan dan energiku tak cepat berkurang? Tiga hari saja berada di dunia dan berbaur bersama manusia sama saja membunuhku perlahan! Apalagi aku kurang minum darah." Raut wajah Kyuhyun terlihat marah, Yesung menghela napas sambil melihat ke arah lain, asalkan tidak bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun.

"Bahkan aku lapar ketika melihatmu, aroma darahmu begitu manis, tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengontrol nafsuku. Aku juga makhluk hidup yang butuh makan," Kyuhyun menghadapkan wajah Yesung padanya. "Apa? Kau bisa membunuh orang lain lalu meminum darahnya."

"Kau enak berkata begitu, bagaimana jika aku tertangkap basah? Mereka melumpuhkan mantraku lalu menculikku? Dan aku lenyap. Kau mau kehilanganku untuk selamanya?" Yesung diam, masih menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau lapar?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Yesung nampak ragu sebelum membuka kancing kemejanya. "Minum darahku," Ucapnya lalu melepaskan pakaian atasnya. "Kau serius? Aku pasti menyakitimu, aku takut tak bisa mengontrol diri dan akhirnya meminum semua darahmu."

"Aku percaya padamu Kyu-ah. Kau mencintaiku atau tidak? Jika jawabannya IYA maka kau tak akan membunuhku." Yesung menyodorkan perpotongan lehernya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung lama. Keraguan nampak di matanya, namun juga rasa lapar tak bisa ia elakkan. Darah Yesung terasa mengalir deras dibalik kulit putihnya, Kyuhyun yakin rasanya sangat segar dan manis.

"Cepatlah." Tanpa sadar air liur menetes di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. "Ini pasti sakit," Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung erat, lalu taringnya perlahan mulai memanjang, setelah itu ia menancapkannya pada leher Yesung. Terdengar suara ringisan pelan dan Kyuhyun merasa baju depannya di remas kuat.

Semakin dalam taring Kyuhyun menancap semakin sakit juga rasa yang Yesung dapat. Kyuhyun mencabut taringnya, dan terlihatlah darah Yesung keluar begitu banyak. Kyuhyun segera meminumnya. Rintihan Yesung semakin menjadi, kini tangan mungilnya mencakar punggung Kyuhyun.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun merasa cukup kenyang, barulah ia menyembuhkan leher Yesung dari bekas dirinya. Tangan Yesung terjatuh lemas lalu diikuti kepalanya. "Yesung." Panik Kyuhyun saat menemukan Yesung sudah _tertidur_ lemas di ranjang. "Yesung.." Panggil Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yesung.

Apa ia meminumnya terlalu banyak? Atau mungkin menyedot habis semuanya? Kyuhyun yakin, ia tidak menghabiskan darah Yesung. Bahkan ia merasa hanya meminum tak sempat setengah dari jumlah total. "Ngh.." Yesung melenguh, matanya terbuka perlahan, samar-samar ia melihat Kyuhyun panik.

"Ambilkan suplemen penambah darah.." Mata Yesung kembali terpejam yang membuat tingkat cemas Kyuhyun bertambah. "D-dimana?"

"Di dalam laci meja belajarku." Kyuhyun segera menuruti perintah Yesung, setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia segera menghampiri Yesung kembali. Yesung berusaha mendudukan dirinya, untunglah Kyuhyun membantu hingga ia bisa bersandar pada dada pacarnya. "Sini, aku saja." Kyuhyun meraih satu kapsul suplemen itu lalu memasukannya kemulut Yesung. Segera Kyuhyun mencium bibir Yesung dan memasukan banyak _saliva_ nya, bermaksud membantu Yesung menelan kapsul itu.

Yesung terbatuk keras, bahkan ia merasa kapsul itu tidak tertelan, melainkan menggantung di tenggorokannya. "Kyu~ _Dynamic Drink_ nya masih ada, ambil." Tunjuk Yesung pada beberapa kaleng di atas meja kecil di tengah kamarnya. Kyuhyun menggerakkan jarinya mengambil minuman itu kemudian membukanya. Yesung segera meminumnya, barulah ia bisa bernapas lega saat kapsul itu sudah berhasil ia telan.

"Kenapa kau punya obat penambah darah? Kau anemia atau apa?" Yesung menggeleng. "Lalu?"

"Punya temanku, tertinggal." Jelasnya serak. Kyuhyun menghela napas, dibaringkannya tubuh Yesung lalu menyelimutinya. "Maaf," Bisik Kyuhyun sambil mencium pipi Yesung. Lelaki manis itu menggeleng. "Kau tidak salah, temani aku tidur, aku hanya mengantuk." Bohong Yesung. Bodohnya ia sampai lupa kalau pikirannya terhubung pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tahu, sebenarnya Yesung kesakitan dan merasa lemas karena darahnya ia minum. Hanya saja Yesung berbohong agar dirinya tidak khawatir. Tak tahukah Yesung? Kalau ia berbohong malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin takut? Apalagi bibir merah Yesung sudah memucat, begitu juga dengan wajahnya.

"Hm, ayo tidur." Kyuhyun mencium bibir Yesung kemudian memeluk _namja_ nya erat.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

"Hei, kau tahu? Pintu mansion di tengah hutan itu terbuka." Kata seorang Ibu rumah tangga pada Ibu Yesung yang kebetulan sedang menyirami tanaman di halaman depan rumahnya. "Benarkah? Memang ada apa di dalam sana?" Ibu Yesung mematikan kran air lalu menghadap tetangganya yang kini sedang berdiri di pagar perbatasan tanah mereka.

"Hae Jin-ssi, kau lupa kalau ada vampir di mansion itu?" Ibu Yesung –Seo Hae Jin mengangguk. "Haish! Kau ini. Kemarin tim investigasi mendatangi lokasi, mereka masuk dan menggeledah seluruh mansion, dan mereka menemukan peti mati yang terbuka, dan vampirnya sudah tak ada." Jelas Jeon Si Yeon –tetangga Keluarga Kim berapi-api.

"Apa masalahnya?" Tanya Hae Jin santai, bahkan wajahnya terlihat tidak ketakutan seperti manusia pada umumnya yang mendengarkan cerita seram. "Tim investigasi mengatakan kalau vampir itu berada di sekitar street kita, mereka bisa melacak keberadaan vampir ini dengan sebuah mesin canggih!" Barulah ekspresi datar Hae Jin berubah jadi tegang. "Lalu, dimana vampir itu sekarang? Apa berbahaya?"

"Mereka masih mencari, kemarin mereka memeriksa seluruh rumah di street1, dan sekarang mereka sudah berada di street35, dan sebentar lagi akan datang ke street kita."

"Berarti vampir itu belum dapat dari street1 sampai street35?" Si Yeon mengangguk. "Katamu tim investigasi memiliki mesin canggih? Kenapa sampai sekarang masih belum dapat?" Panik Hae Jin. "Titik merah itu berada di lingkup street kita, namun tidak pasti letaknya dimana. Makanya mereka memeriksa keseluruhan rumah demi mencari kepastian dimana titik merahnya." Hae Jin menghela napas kasar.

"Memang vampir itu sungguh ada?" Pikirannya sudah kacau, terlebih saat ia ingat cerita suaminya yang mengatakan mata Kyuhyun berubah merah. "Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

"Aku juga tidak yakin kalau vampir sungguh ada atau tidak di era sekarang. Tapi melihat kesungguhan tim investigasi, sepertinya mereka tidak berbohong.." Si Yeon menatap Hae Jin serius. "Mengenai ciri-ciri vampir, kau bisa melihat giginya, apakah memiliki taring yang bisa memanjang atau tidak, lalu lihat matanya ketika dia melihat darah atau mangsa, matanya akan berubah merah. Dan, pastinya vampir benci sinar matahari dan bawang putih, mereka akan lenyap karena dua hal itu." Seakan kena serangan jantung, Hae Jin merasakan dadanya berdetak sakit. Ia sangat takut kalau-kalau Kyuhyun itu sungguh vampir lalu mencelakai anak manisnya.

"Hm, aku masuk dulu," Kata Hae Jin lalu segera berlari ke dalam rumah. Si Yeon ikut kembali kerumahnya.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Hae Jin menemukan suaminya –Kim Min Hee sedang duduk di sofa sambil meminum secangkir kopi dan membaca koran. " _Yeobo_." Panggil Hae Jin sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping Min Hee. "Ada apa?" Tanya Min Hae tanpa menatap Hae Jin.

"Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun itu benar-benar vampir yang sudah bangun dari mansion di tengah hutan?" Min Hee menatap istrinya bingung. "Itu, Si Yeon mangatakan pintu mansion itu terbuka, dan terdapat peti mati kosong," Min Hee meletakkan _mug_ kopinya ke atas meja.

"Sekarang kau percaya kalau Kyuhyun vampir?" Hae Jin mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat saja masakan dengan banyak campuran bawang putih? Katanya kulit vampir akan terbakar jika memakannya." Min Hee hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan buat kimchi dengan banyak bawang putih," Hae Jin langsung saja lari ke arah dapur meninggalkan Min Hee yang kembali membaca koran.

 **Penemuan Peti Mati Vampir di K.S Village. Warga Street K.S Village di Harapkan Waspada.**

Tulis judul berita yang dijadikan _headline_.

 **To Be Continue**

Maaf ya chapt kemarin basahanya terlalu tidak formal. Tiba-tiba saja saya merasakan di ambil alih kekuasaan *? *Efek puasa* =w= lalu saya tanpa sadar nulis gitu *diinjek

Sekarang saya sudah berusaha memperbaiki chapt ini. Ini juga wordnya hampir 5000 =w=" sepertinya chapt depan sudah ending ^^ terima kasih untuk yang sudah review ya~ saya memang tidak membalasnya, tapi saya sudah membaca semuanya

Ohya, maaf juga kalau Kyuhyun-ssi terlalu OOC disini. Saya juga bingung kenapa itu bisa terjadi *ditabok

Maafkan semua kesalahan saya atas fic ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan atas ketidak adaannya NC karena saya sedang memuasakan diri *? Dan saya masih di bawah umur *dusta =w=" kalau mau NC nanti ya~ saat udah lebaran. Saya janji bikin NC.

Ohya, saya berencana buat sequel ini nantinya. Dan itu rate M .-. tapi saya buatnya saat udah lebaran aja ya, biar gak numpuk dosa *barusadarthor?

Yaudah deh, kayaknya ini kepanjangan.

Saya Mohon Maaf dan Sangat Berterima Kasih


	9. Chapter 9

"Kumohon tenanglah Kyuhyun.." Yesung segera memeluk Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi bergerak gelisah di atas ranjang. Kukunya terus ia gigiti, tubuhnya bergerak kesana-kemari seolah mau lari, begitupun dengan kedua kaki panjang Kyuhyun, seakan ingin segera meloncat dari jendela. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang disaat tim pemusnah vampir itu sudah tahu keberadaanku? Aku takut." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Yesung, ditatapnya kedua mata Yesung. Anak itupun tak kalah gelisah dengan dirinya, namun terlihat jelas jika Yesung berusaha kuat agar Kyuhyun tak semakin khawatir.

"Aku juga takut Kyu, tapi jika kau terus-terusan gelisah dan tidak berpikir, mana bisa kita mencari jalan keluar." Tegas Yesung sembari meremas kedua bahu Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir disaat seperti ini Yesung-ah. Ibu dan Ayahmu sudah tahu siapa aku, peti matiku ditemukan, dan kelompok sialan itu sedang menuju kemari. Kita harus seperti apa lagi? Apa kau mau menyerahkan aku begitu saja? Kau mau kehilanganku?" Yesung sontak menggeleng. Tangannya terangkat untuk menampar Kyuhyun. Dan **PLAK** Suara tamparan terdengar di kamar.

"Kau lebih dewasa daripada aku Kyuhyun! Kau sudah hidup lebih lama! Seharusnya kau bisa tenang sedikit dan bantu aku berpikir. Bukannya memperkeruh keadaan." Kyuhyun tahu itu, tahu akan perasaan kalut Yesung saat ini. Semua salahnya, seharusnya ia mencari jalan keluar, bukan malah membuat Yesung ikut panik serta memutar otak untuk menyelamatkan ia. "Maafkan aku," Kepala Kyuhyun tertunduk. "Hei! Bukan saatnya minta maaf. Kau pacarku, tentu aku harus membantumu." Yesung mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak sambil menatap Yesung. Dadanya terasa sakit ketika menemukan cairan bening dikedua pelupuk mata Yesung, tidak mengalir memang, namun Kyuhyun yakin Yesung berusaha keras menahannya. "Bagaimana, sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian merasa ia sudah mulai bisa mengontrol rasa cemas. "Oke, begini saja. Kau teleportasi kemanapun, kau bisa mendengar bathinku'kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat. "Setelah tim bodoh itu sudah selesai dan pergi dari K.S Village, aku akan menyuruhmu kembali. Bagaimana?"

"Yesung, tim itu bisa melacak pergerakanku, jika mereka menangkap sesuatu yang aneh barang sedikit saja, mereka langsung mengaktifkan radiasi yang bisa melumpuhkan mantraku." Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca, sementara Yesung sudah menangis tanpa suara. Bibirnya ia gigit keras hingga berhasil membuatnya robek dan berdarah. Sakit. Sungguh sakit. Ia bahkan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Perasaannya campur aduk. "Bagaimana? Aku tak ingin kau pergi. Aku.. aku.." Yesung kehabisan kata-kata. Dadanya sakit. Lututnya lemas. Airmata mengalir semakin deras diiringi isakan pilu.

"Aku.. tak ingin kehilanganmu, aku.." Tak tahan mendengar suara gemetar kekasihnya, Kyuhyun segera memeluk Yesung erat, menenggelamkan kepala lelaki manis itu kedadanya, membiarkan Yesung menangis bahkan meraung disana. "Kyu, jantungmu.. Kenapa?" Bibir Yesung semakin berdarah saat ia gigit semakin keras, detak jantung Kyuhyun terdengar tidak seperti biasanya, sangat lambat dan lemah.

"Sakit.. Sepertinya, Ibumu meletakkan bawang putih di depan pintu kamar, ah! Bukan, tapi disetiap sudut rumah." Airmata Yesung tak bisa berhenti, bahkan ia tidak peduli ketika isakannya semakin menjadi. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Tak peduli nyawa taruhannya sekalipun. Ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil Kyuhyun darinya.

"Kh!" Yesung melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun merasa lelakinya terbaruk keras. Saat dilihatnya malah pemandangan -yang dengan berat hati ia akui- mengerikan. Wajah Kyuhyun berubah kemerahan, darah terus keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun akibat batuk, pupil bahkan seluruh bagian hitam di bola matanya sudah memerah sempurna. Airmata Kyuhyun bukan lagi cairan bening, melainkan darah pekat. "K-kyu.. Kau kenapa?" Tangan gemetar Yesung perlahan menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun. Saat itu juga ia merasa jarinya terbakar. Sangat panas.

"Bawang itu.. Membuatku.. Arrgghh~~!" Kyuhyun meremas dadanya, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesakitan yang demi apapun membuat Yesung merasa jantungnya diremas kuat, hatinya dicabik-cabik, dan dadanya ditimpa puluhan ton batu. Ia tidak dapat mengucapkan kalimat apapun selain terduduk lemas. "B-bagaimana Kyu? Minumlah darahku, minum semuanya!" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung, darah masih saja mengalir membuat tingkat mengerikan wajah Kyuhyun di mata Yesung semakin bertambah. "Itu.. Tidak berguna, sekarang." Kata Kyuhyun terbata kemudian memuntahkan banyak darah hingga mengotori sprai ranjang Yesung.

"Aaaarrrrggghh!" Kyuhyun semakin memekik. Mata Yesung membelakak melihat kedua tangan Kyuhyun seakan habis dilalap api. "Sialan!" Yesung bangkit dari ranjangnya. "Ye-sung.." Kyuhyun berucap pelan, kini ia sudah terbaring lemas sambil memegangi dada. "Aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" Seru Yesung yakin lalu segera keluar kamar. Dan ternyata di daun pintu tertempel banyak bawang putih. "Ye... Kh.." Yesung menengok sebentar pada Kyuhyun. Ia lalu keluar kamar namun tiba-tiba sejumlah orang berpakaian hitam naik ke atas menuju kamarnya.

Semua orang itu dilengkapi peralatan yang Yesung tak mengerti. Satu di antara lima orang itu menatap ke arah dirinya. "Dia anak Kim Min Hee dan Seo Hae Jin, Kim Yesung." Jelas seseorang di samping si lelaki berkacama hitam. Lelaki itu melepas kacamatanya, ia tersenyum ke arah Yesung. "Aku Agen WaXJP, kau tentu pernah mendengarnya'kan?" Yesung menggeleng, ia segera menutup pintu kamar lalu menguncinya. "Hei! Kami terkenal, satu-satunya Organisasi yang berusaha keras mencari dan menyelidiki tentang vampir." Ucap lelaki berperawakan besar di sebelah kiri lelaki berkacamata hitam tadi.

"Kalian hanyalah sekumpulan orang bodoh yang berjalan di jalan yang tak pernah dianggap ada." Gumam Yesung sarkastik. "Hm, jika pemikiranmu seperti itu." Balas seorang lelaki cantik yang terlihat sibuk dengan peralatannya.

"Hei, aku Choi Siwon, _leader_ WaXJP, dan Changmin, assistantku.." Tunjuk seseorang bernama Choi Siwon pada lelaki tinggi di sebelah kanannya."Dia Kangin, penyelidik keberadaan vampir.." Siwon menunjuk lelaki di sebelah kirinya. "Ini Leeteuk, dia yang mengecek kehadiran vampir.." Ucapnya sambil melirik pada lelaki cantik. "Dan dia, Ryeowook-"

"Aku tak mau tahu! Untuk apa kalian datang kesini?" Yesung memandang tajam pada Siwon. "Tentu saja karena titik merah itu berada tepat disini, untuk apa lagi?" Leeteuk menyeringai ke arah Yesung. "Kalian sungguh bodoh ternyata. Mana ada vampir dijaman sekarang? Kau kira ini apa? Jaman batu hah? Tua sekali otak kalian." Yesung hampir berteriak, suaranya semakin meninggi dari kata ke kata. "Hmm.. Menyingkir kau, kalau benar tidak ada vampir, kenapa sepertinya kau takut sekali kami masuk ke dalam kamarmu? Dan apa itu? Bawang putih? Heh? Untuk apa?" Lelaki bertubuh paling pendek di tengah-tengah Kangin dan Leeteuk berucap pada Yesung, nadanya seperti seolah dia sedang memenangkan adu argumen.

"APA MEMANGNYA? SALAH? HAH?" Mata Yesung melotot kesal. Siwon mengangkat tangan kanannya, memberi isyarat agar siapapun yang hendak bicara menutup mulut kembali. Mereka semua diam menuruti perintah Siwon. "Ada apa disana? Kau menyembunyikan vampir? Ah! Atau kau dan vampir itu berpacaran? Lalu terjalin hubungan terlarang antara manusia dan vampir? Romantis sekali." Ejek Siwon sambil berjalan ke arah Yesung.

"Leeteuk-ssi, titik merah itu ada di dalam kamar anak ini'kan?" Tanya Siwon, namun pandangannya tidak lepas dari Yesung. " _Ne_ , tidak salah lagi, memang benar ada disini." Balas Leeteuk puas. Siwon menyeringai, ia sedikit membungkuk. "Minggir." Siwon menarik tangan Yesung membuat anak itu terjengkang kebelakang. "Berhenti! Berhenti!" Tangis Yesung pecah saat Siwon memutar kunci kamarnya. Lalu suara **KLEK** Terdengar pelan.

 **KRREEETTT** Yesung berusaha menarik kaki Siwon agar lelaki itu tidak masuk kedalam kamarnya. Namun apa daya saat Changmin menahan kedua tangannya. "Lepas! Dasar bodoh!" Yesung memberontak sekuat tenaga.

"Cih, lihatlah dia, hampir terabakar." **DEG** Pergerakan Yesung terhenti mendengar itu, suara ritihan kecil terdengar ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka semakin lebar. "Kita bisa membawanya sekarang, Kangin-ssi, Ryeowook-ssi." Siwon menoleh pada dua sosok yang segera berjalan ke arah kamarnya itu. "Tidak.." Gumam Yesung. "JANGAN!" Teriaknya histeris. "KUMOHON JANGAN~" Yesung menggerak-gerakan kedua tangannya yang dipegangi Changmin. Namun sepertinya itu tidak berarti apa-apa.

Ketika Kangin dan Ryeowook kembali, ia melihat sosok Kyuhyun menjadi sangat merah dengan wajah berlumuran darah dipegangi kedua lelaki itu. "Kyu~" Ucap Yesung hampir berbisik. Rasa perih di hatinya menjalar keseluruh anggota tubuh. Ia tak dapat melakukan apapun bahkan ketika Kyuhyun sudah diseret melalui dirinya. "JANGAN! AKU MOHON JANGAN. DIA SAKIT! LEPAS!" Tangis Yesung semakin membesar ketika Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memandang kearah dirinya.

Ia merasakan pipinya dicengkram oleh tangan besar dan itu membuatnya harus menatap si pemilik tangan mau tidak mau. "Kau tahu apa hukuman bagi orang menyembunyikan makhluk mengerikan seperti itu?" Airmata Yesung membasahi tangan besar Siwon. "Jangan~" Yesung melirih, tatapannya penuh iba. "Sayangnya, kau masih anak-anak. Sepertinya hanya vampir itu yang dimusnahkan." Siwon melepaskan wajah Yesung. "Kau, brengs*k.." Kepala Yesung tertunduk.

"APA SALAHNYA HA? DIA JUGA MAKHLUK HIDUP! DIA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGGANGGU JIKA KALIAN MEMBIARKAN MEREKA HIDUP DENGAN JALANNYA SENDIRI. KALIAN ITU MANUSIA ATAU BUKAN?" Teriak Yesung marah, ia bahkan tidak peduli teriakannya mengganggu tetangga dan membuat sakit telinga orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Dia berbahaya, dasar bodoh! Kau kira aku tidak tahu dia membunuh banyak orang?" Siwon memandang Yesung marah.

"Salahkan aku brengs*k.. Dia seperti itu karena aku! Hukum aku! Lepaskan dia~" Yesung semakin memberontak dalam kekangan Changmin. Siwon mendecih. "Lepaskan anak ini. Kita segera musnahkan makhluk menjijikan itu." Changmin menuruti perintah sang ketua. Ia melempar Yesung hingga membuat anak itu terjerembab ke lantai.

"BRENGS*K.." Kira-kira itulah yang Siwon dengar sebelum ia mengunci Yesung dalam kamar. Saat ia pergi suara pintu dipukul-pukul terdengar. "Terima kasih Tn. Kim Ny. Seo." Siwon beserta anggotanya membungkuk bersamaan pada Ibu dan Ayah Yesung. "Ternyata Kyuhyun sungguh vampir," Kata Ibu Yesung sambil menunjuk sosok lelaki yang sepertinya tengah pingsan.

"Terima kasih banyak. Kalian sudah menyelamatkan anak kami darinya." Siwon hanya mengangguk lalu segera keluar rumah Keluarga Kim. Sesampainya di pekarangan rumah ternyata banyak wartawan dan kamera yang menyorot mereka, tidak, tepatnya pada sosok yang sudah hampir terbakar.

"Jangan buang banyak waktu." Kata Siwon dengan santainya melalui lautan manusia yang meminta kepastian informasi dari mereka, lalu masuk kesebuah van hitam diikuti ke empat temannya plus Kyuhyun yang sepertinya pingsan.

 _ **.**_

 _Melihat senyum lembutmu membuatku merasakan kehidupan sebenarnya dimana ada kau di dalamnya_

 _Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri bagaimana bisa aku begitu mencintaimu hingga seperti ini?_

 _Aku menutup mataku dan mencoba berbohong pada diriku sendiri kalau aku akan melupakanmu_

 _Namun teringat setiap waktu yang aku habiskan bersamamu, saat aku mengganggam tanganmu, menyentuhmu, mencium bibir manismu, dan memeluk tubuh kecilmu_

 _Dapatkah aku melupakan itu? Sementara setiap waktu yang aku lewati sendiri, setiap detiknya yang kulalui, aku merasa sangat kosong dan kesepian_

 _Sangat aneh bahwa di antara banyaknya orang yang dapat aku lihat hanyalah dirimu_

 _Senyumanmu mencerahkan hari-hariku, membuatku merasa berada di tempat paling damai di dunia_

 _Apakah engkau tahu?! Memilikimu adalah hal terindah di dalam hidupku_

 _Perasaan hampa yang aku rasakan hanya kau yang bisa memenuhi itu, mengubahnya menjadi hal menyenangkan_

 _Kau cahayaku_

 _Kau udaraku_

 _Kau bintangku_

 _Kau hidupku_

 _Kau duniaku_

 _Kau detak jantungku_

 _Apapun yang mereka katakan aku tidak perduli, dan apapun yang mereka katakan tentangku aku mohon jangan dengarkan_

 _Hal terbahagia dalam hidupku adalah dapat menggenggam taganmu. Jangan lihat kebelakang lagi, dan jangan merusaknya dengan kenangan buruk_

 _Bersandarlah di bahuku jika kau memiliki masalah, aku akan melenyapkan segala kesedihanmu_

 _Apakah kau mempercayaiku, sayang?! Hal yang sangat ingin aku lindungi adalah senyum manismu, kesenangan di kedua matamu, dan kenangan bahagia kita_

 _Percaya atau tidak. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendiri_

 _Di dunia yang kejam dan dingin ini, aku ingin memegang erat tanganmu, memeluk dan merasakan kehangatanmu._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Kim Yesung_

 _._

Kyuhyun dimasukan ke dalam sebuah ruangan kecil penuh benda paling dibenci vampir. Diantaranya air suci, kitab, bawang putih, dan satu lagi, sinar matahari. Lelaki itu didudukan secara paksa di sebuah kursi, kedua tangan dan kakinya segera diikat. Sangat terlihat Kyuhyun nampak tidak nyaman.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dari kaca satu arah, ingin menikmati setiap pekikan yang akan dikeluarkan sang vampir. Tapi sejauh ini tidak ada suara apapun kecuali gerakan sakit dari Kyuhyun. "Siwon-ssi, peti mati di ruang penyimpanan menghilang," Siwon segera menoleh mendengar suara Changmin di belakangnya.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Siwon bingung. "Benda itu hilang, tanpa jejak, seperti kita tidak pernah meletakkan apapun disana." Changmin menatap Siwon penuh sesal. "Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres, ikut aku ke ruang penyimpanan." Titah Siwon sembari berjalan mendahului Changmin. "Bagaimana dengan vampir itu?" Siwon menghentikan langkahnya. "Biarkan dia mati." Jawab Siwon angkuh. Changmin hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Siwon.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

"Yesungie, ayo makan. Kau belum makan dari tadi pagi, apa tidak lapar?"

Siang beranjak menjadi sore dengan tanda bias jingga mewarnai sebagian langit. Burung-burung beterbangan untuk kembali ke sangkar mereka. Tapi, siapa peduli dengan semua itu jika pagi, siang, sore bahkan malamnyapun tetap terasa hampa bak manusia kehilangan jiwa. Apa artinya kehidupan tanpa sosok cinta? Akankah Kim Yesung bisa _move_ semudah dipikirannya? Apakah ia bisa hidup, makan, melakukan aktivitas lagi seperti biasa jika sosok yang selalu menemani dan membuat harinya berwarna sudah tiada?

Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi pada dirinya? "Yesungie sayang, kau marah?" Ia masih tidak menjawab. Sedaritadi ia hanya meringkuk di dekat kaki ranjang sambil menangis. Mengunci dirinya sendiri dalam kamar tanpa melakukan apapun selain duduk diam dan menangis. "Setidaknya jawab _eomma_ sayang," Suara lembut Ibunya mengalun indah melalui indera pendengaran. Akankah ia bisa merasakan kehangatan cinta seorang Ibu lagi saat Ibunya sudah membuat ia berpisah dengan sosok kekasih?

Tidak. Yesung menggeleng. Cinta antara Ibu dan Kyuhyun jelas tak sama. Bukan maksud ia mediamkan Ibunya seperti ini. Ia hanya butuh sedikit waktu sendiri untuk mencerahkan pikirannya kembali. Semua orang tentu membutuhkan hal itu ketika ia memiliki masalah bukan? Tidak ingin diganggu. Yah! Kim Yesung juga tentu membutuhkan hal itu untuk menghapus ruang kosong di pikirannya. "Kyu~" Suara Yesung terdengar lirih saat mengucapkan nama seseorang.

Bagaimana bisa orang yang dulunya sangat menyebalkan tapi malah jadi yang paling ia rindukan saat sekarang?! Ah. Yesung bahkan tidak tahu kenapa. "Yesung, jika kau mau cerita, bagilah dengan _hyung_." Suara Heechul terdengar cemas. Yesung mengusap wajahnya. Kenapa seluruh anggota keluarganya tidak ada yang mengerti jika ia ingin sendiri barang se-jam.

"Ah, aku mengantuk _hyung_. Nanti kalau aku lapar aku akan makan sendiri, tidak ada hal yang patut untuk aku bagi dengan _hyung_." Balas Yesung, suaranya terdengar serak. "Kau yakin?" Tanya Heechul ragu. "Tentu saja." Kata Yesung datar. Setelah itu tidak terdengar apapun lagi, Yesung bertaruh pasti mereka semua sudah turun kelantai dasar karena gagal membujuk dirinya agar mau turun lalu makan.

Yesung kembali menangis dalam diam. Sangat aneh memang karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menangisi seseorang, dan parahnya seseorang itu seakan bisa membuat ia gila jika lama-lama tidak bertemu. Keberuntungan sepertinya tak memihak di dirinya karena sosok yang bisa membuat ia gila itu tak berada disini, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah lagi hadir dalam mimpi-mimpi indahnya, mewarnai setiap harinya.

Bahkan Yesung merasa tak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika sosok Kyuhyun pergi. Apakah ia harus menangis semalaman? Membiarkan dirinya mati kelaparan? Atau memilih bunuh diri seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang ketika sang kekasih pergi meninggalkan? Yesung menghela napas lalu menggeleng. Ia tak harus melakukan semua itu hanya karena kepergian Kyuhyun, ia harus tetap hidup sesedih apapun yang ia rasakan.

Ya. Dia harus tetap hidup dengan kepercayaan Kyuhyun akan kembali padanya.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

"Kita harus memberitahu Keluarga Yesung kalau Kyuhyun itu vampir! Aku tidak mau mereka semua tewas kehabisan darah." Hyuk Jae terus berjalan bersama Donghae di sampingnya. Tujuan mereka adalah rumah Yesung. Dan maksud mereka pergi kesana sudah jelas bukan? "Tapi Hyuk, seharusnya Yesung tahu kalau Kyuhyun vampir. Bukannya mereka tinggal sekamar dalam waktu lumayan lama?" Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok Hyuk Jae.

"Yesung itu cuek, Hae! Kalau kita berdua hantupun, sepertinya dia tidak peduli." Hyuk Jae menatap tidak suka pada Donghae. "Terserahmulah," Kata Donghae lalu berjalan mendahului Hyuk Jae yang hanya menggeleng maklum.

Tidak sempat lima menit berjalan, mereka akhirnya tiba di rumah Yesung. Hyuk Jae segera menekan bel. Suara **TING TUNG** Pelan memenuhi keheningan sore. Lama mereka menunggu akhirnya seseorang membukakan pintu. Dia adalah Heechul.

"Eh, Donghae, Hyuk Jae. Ayo masuk," Heechul menggeser tubuhnya agar dua bocah itu bisa masuk, setelah itu Donghae dan Hyuk Jae melepas sepatu mereka. "Ada apa bertamu sore-sore?" Tanya Heechul sambil menggiring dua lelaki itu menuju ruang tengah. Disana sudah ada Ibu dan Ayah Yesung, duduk termenung sambil menunduk.

"Itu, kami mau bertemu Yesung." Jelas Hyuk Jae. "Duduklah dulu," Setelah keduanya duduk Heechul berjalan menuju dapur, mungkin ingin membuatkan minuman. "Um! Yesung _eomma_.." Buka Hyuk Jae canggung. Ibu Yesung mengangkat kepalanya, wajah cantik Hae Jin terlihat muram. "Ada apa?" Lanjut Hyuk Jae merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Apa sebelumnya Yesung pernah menangisi seseorang? Eh, maksudku, apa yang membuat dia bisa menangis?" Donghae menatap Hyuk Jae bingung. "Yesung, selama kami berteman dengannya, tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Yesung menangis." Hyuk Jae hanya menjawab seadanya. "Memangnya ada apa?" Donghae bertanya penasaran.

"Yesung tidak mau keluar dari kamar sejak tadi siang, dia juga tidak makan. Sepertinya Yesung menangis." Donghae dan Hyuk Jae terhenyak. "Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Heechul kembali sambil meletakkan _mug_ di depan Hyuk Jae dan Donghae. "Apa kalian sudah lihat televisi hari ini?" Heechul menyahut merasa kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak dapat berbicara banyak.

"Tidak, sepulang ekskul kami langsung kesini." Heechul meraih remote televisi lalu menekan tombol _power_. Sekarang tatapan dua lelaki itu terfokus pada benda persegi di hadapan mereka. Heechul nampak memindah-menindah _channel_ televisi sampai akhirnya ia berhenti pada salah satu siaran yang menayangkan berita terkini. "APA?!" Pekik keduanya tidak percaya.

Layar televisi dipenuhi oleh gambar bergerak yang menayangkan lautan manusia di depan rumah Yesung, selang beberapa detik berikutnya muncul lima sosok lelaki berpakaian hitam beserta seorang pria berkulit sangat merah serta berlumuran darah. Walau samar-samar namun HaeHyuk yakin jika sosok tersebut adalah Kyuhyun, terbukti dari perawakannya yang sangat mereka kenal.

"K-kenapa Kyuhyun-ssi sangat... mengerikan?" Donghae memelankan kata terakhir.

' _Sesosok vampir ditemukan dikediaman salah seorang warga di K.S Village street36. Keberadaan pintu mansion yang terbuka serta peti mati di dalamnya diyakini adalah tempat vampir tersebut tidur ribuan tahun lamanya.'_ Ucap seorang reporter perempuan sambil menatap ke arah kamera. _'Anggota keluarga di rumah tersebut tidak mau membuka mulut tentang keberadaan vampir ditempat mereka. Ketua Organisasi WaXJP, Choi Siwon juga enggan mengonfirmasikan penemuan vampir ini.'_ Kamera kembali menyorot pada sosok Kyuhyun, namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun dimasukkan kedalam van.

Mobil bergerak pergi menyisakkan tanda tanya dari semua orang. "Jadi kalian sudah tahu Kyuhyun-ssi vampir?" Ibu dan Ayah Yesung mengangguk, pilu hati menengar isakan seorang Ibu di dekat mereka kini. "Apa kalian bisa mengambil kesimpulan setelah melihat berita?" Heechul menatap HaeHyuk bergantian. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan. Serta raut wajahnya terlihat bersalah.

"Yesung menangis karena Kyuhyun-ssi vampir? Dia ketakutan?" Donghae berucap ragu. Heechul menggeleng, ia menunjuk Hyuk Jae dengan dagunya. "Yesung menyukai Kyuhyun-ssi, aku rasa mereka berpacaran.." Kalimat Hyuk Jae menggantung saat menemukan Ibu dan Ayah Yesung menatap aneh pada dirinya. "Yesung menangis karena Kyuhyun-ssi dibawa oleh organisasi tadi, kemungkinan besar mereka akan memusnahkan Kyuhyun-ssi tanpa mengerti perasaan Yesung." Lanjut Hyuk Jae pelan, takut ia salah bicara.

"Aku juga berpikir demikian." Kata Heechul yakin. " _Eomma_ , bukannya aku menyalahkan _eomma_ atas kejadian ini. Tapi memang benar, Yesung sangat mencintai Kyuhyun." Jelas Heechul parau saat menemukan mata sang Ibu tertuju padanya. "Aku tidak bermaksud memisahkan mereka atau apa, aku hanya ketakutan, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun berbuat macam-macam atau bahkan menghisap habis darah Yesung? Ibu mana yang tidak takut kehilangan anaknya?!" Airmata menggenang dikedua pelupuk mata Hae Jin.

"Tapi _eomma_ meletakkan bawang putih di pintu kamar Yesung. Kyuhyun bisa mati!"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah Kyuhyun vampir sungguhan atau tidak. Aku bahkan tidak terpikir sebelumnya kalau lagenda tentang mansion dan peti berisikan vampir itu benar! Aku hanya takut, Heechul."

"Kalau Kyuhyun memang benar mencintai Yesung, dia tak akan berbuat macam-macam apalagi sampai meminum darahnya. Meski vampir tapi dia juga memiliki perasaan,"

"Jadi sekarang kau menyalahkan _eomma_?!" Hae Jin berdiri sambil menatap garang pada Heechul. " _Eomma_! Aku mohon, jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan! Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkan _eomma_. Aku hanya ingin _eomma_ sadar kalau Kyuhyun tak akan menyakiti Yesung. Mereka saling mencintai!" Hae Jin mendecih sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam kamar.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Heechul meremas rambutnya. Dilihatnya Ayahnya yang ikut menyusul ke kamar, mungkin ingin menenangkan Hae Jin. "Heechul _hyung_ , aku rasa sebaiknya kalian jangan saling menyalahkan atau apa. Aku mengerti perasaan Ibu kalian." Donghae berucap. "Aku tidak tahu Hae-ya. Aku tidak melarang Yesung bersama Kyuhyun. Aku juga tidak menyalahkan _eomma_. Aku tahu _eomma_ khawatir jika sampai Yesung kenapa-kenapa. Tapi aku hanya tidak suka dengan jalan pikiran _eomma_ yang beranggapan seperti Kyuhyun tak memiliki perasaan.

Dari awal aku bahkan sudah menyadari kalau Kyuhyun bukanlah manusia. Dia tidak pernah memakan masakan yang aku buat, tidak pernah meminum air, dan yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengunyah wortel pagi, siang, sore, bahkan malamnya. Tapi ketika aku melihat ketulusan Kyuhyun saat menatap Yesung, aku tentu membiarkan saja dia selama tidak di luar batas!" Heechul menghela napas. Mendadak ia merasa perkataannya tidak menyambung setelah melihat ekspresi bingung dikedua wajah bocah di depannya.

"Ah, sudahlah." Heechul mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. Kemudian mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas sofa. HaeHyuk hanya terdiam melihatnya.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

' _Aku, tidak boleh mati disini sekarang.'_ Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, taringnya yang sudah panjang dengan leluasa mengoyak kedua sudut bibirnya hingga darah mengalir melewati dagu dan menetes mengotori celananya. _'Yesung, pasti khawatir. Yesung pasti menangis. Aku tak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi.'_ Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Rasa sakit itu terasa memakan semua kulit beserta dagingnya, wajahnya sangat panas karena sinar matahari –yang sepertinya buatan- tepat mengenai dirinya. Apalagi semenit lalu air suci mengguyur membuat ia semakin menderita. Mereka memusnahkan dirinya dengan cara salah, seharusnya mereka langsung saja membunuh dirinya tanpa harus melakukan sesi penyiksaan.

' _Kyu~'_ Darah menetes dari kedua mata Kyuhyun. Lirihan Yesung terdengar samar-samar menggema di kepalanya. _'Berjanjilah kau akan kembali..'_ Kepala Kyuhyun terangkat. Benar. Pikirnya. Ia harus kembali kesisi Yesung. Ia sudah berjanji pada lelaki manisnya kalau ia tidak akan meninggalkan apapun yang terjadi. Dan ia tidak boleh meruntuhkan kepercayaan Yesungnya. Ya! Ia harus membuat Yesung percaya.

Sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik. Sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun yang mengawasi ia dari balik kaca satu arah itu. Dan inilah kesempatannya. Ia harus melarikan diri sebelum semua benda-benda suci disana membuat dirinya tak berbentuk lagi.

"Apa..?" Gumam Kyuhyun tidak percaya saat merasakan sebuah energi kecil mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya. "Mereka.. Tidak mematikan mantraku?" **KLEK** Kedua tangan Kyuhyun terlepas dari rantai yang sedaritadi ia kira tak akan bisa terbuka. "Baguslah." Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi lalu melepaskan rantai dikedua kakinya.

Kyuhyun berdiri. Walau dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ia harus tetap bertemu Yesung. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah menghilang dari tempat laknat tersebut.

Selang beberapa menit dari kepergian Kyuhyun, Siwon masuk keruangnya kembali untuk melihat kemusnahan makhluk penghisap darah itu. Namun matanya membulat melihat ruangan pemusnahan Kyuhyun kosong.

"RYEOWOOK-SSI!" Panggil Siwon keras, tapi tidak ada sahutan membuat ia semakin marah. "KIM RYEOWOOK!" Seru Siwon murka, kali ini seorang _namja_ bertubuh pendek masuk keruangan Siwon dengan tergesa. "A-ada apa Siwon-ssi?" Gagap Ryeowook, tidak berani melihat Siwon yang kini sudah menatap tajam dirinya. "Kemana Kyuhyun?!" Tembak Siwon.

". . ." Ryeowook terdiam. Kemudian hanya sebuah gelengan yang didapat Siwon. "Bagaimana mungkin bisa kau tidak tahu? Sedari tadi kau dimana ha? Kenapa bisa makhluk itu lolos?" Tubuh Ryeowook telihat gemetar. "A-aku, lupa melumpuhkan mantranya." Gumam Ryeowook.

Siwon terlihat marah, ia mendekati lelaki itu. "Bukannya kau berada di ruang CCTV? Kau tidak mengawasi pergerakannya apa?" Siwon mengangkat kepala Ryeowook meminta penjelasan. "Tadi aku keluar sebentar untuk mengangkat telpon, setelah aku masuk lagi, ternyata dia sudah tidak ada." Segera saja Siwon mendorong Ryeowook membuat tubuh gemetar Ryeowook terpental beberapa meter.

"Sudahlah, dasar brengs*k!" Siwon berjalan begitu saja melewati Ryeowook untuk ke luar ruangan. Lelaki itu terisak pelan. "Menjadi baik memang selalu salah dan penuh resiko." Bisik Ryeowook sembari menghapus airmatanya.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

"Kyu...?"

Sore merangkak menjadi malam. Tanda datangnya malam adalah bulan atau bintang. Namun sejauh ini tak nampak satupun bintang di langit, bahkan sang bulan seolah enggan menampakkan diri dari balik awan. Ah! Benar juga. Langit terlihat mendung, wajar saja bulan maupun bintang tak terlihat.

Beberapa detik kemudian suara gaduh air menghantam atap rumah terdengar memekakkan telinga. Udara perlahan terasa dingin karena angin hujan begitu deras berembus dan berhasil membuat ranting salah satu pohon patah karenanya.

Malaikat berduka. Langit merasakan kepedihan hati seorang lelaki manis yang kini masih saja memeluk kedua lututnya. Bahu anak itu terlihat bergetar dan naik-turun dengan cepat. Bibir pucatnya terus menggumamkan nama seseorang. Dan dapat kalian dengar. Sedaritadi Yesung hanya memanggil nama. "Kyu...?" Berharap sang pemilik nama segera menyelamatkannya dari rasa menyiksa bathin ini.

Entah apa yang membuat ia merasa sesedih ini. Kyuhyun! Ya. Dia tahu dia sedang merasa takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. Namun ada rasa lain yang membuat ia merasa hampa, kosong, dan sedih berkepanjangan. Rasa lebih dari rindu itu seakan meremas jantungnya dengan kuat.

Ia bahkan malas meski sekadar mengangkat kepalanya. Rasanya tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun. Apa ini? Kenapa ia terus-terusan bersikap bodoh? Ini bukanlah dirinya. Bukan, ia bukan Kim Yesung yang dulu selalu kejam dan tak peduli, ia bukan kim Yesung dulu yang tak pernah menangisi seseorang. Apakah Kyuhyun sebegitu pentingnya untuk dirinya hingga ia merasa bagai orang gila? Apa artinya Kyuhyun hingga dapat membuat ia berubah?

Yesung menghela napas. "Ye..." **BRAK** Sesaat Yesung merasa ketakutan karena suara jendela dibuka kasar, terlebih sebuah suara yang teramat kecil memanggilnya sebelum jendela kamarnya dibuka. "Yesung.." Namun ia segera mengangkat kepalanya merasa mengenali suara tersebut.

"Kyu..." Lirih Yesung sambil berlari kearah sosok manusia basah, kotor, dan berdarah yang terbaring lemas di atas lantai. "Kyu... Apa yang terjadi?" Yesung mendekap kepala Kyuhyun kedadanya, tak peduli pakaiannya basah karena rambut Kyuhyun. "Kita.. Harus pergi." Ucap Kyuhyun terbata, ia melepaskan pelukan Yesung. Kini malah ia yang memeluk Yesung dan kemudian berteleportasi kenamapun.

 **THIS IS ENDING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha *ditampar* bercanda beb *diinjek

 **To Be Continue Maksudnya**

Serius amat mukanya *dilemparbatu XD saya kira ini akan ending. Tapi ternyata salah. Masih ada satu chapter lagi. Padahal saya mau ngendingin *? Di chap 9 ini. Tapi setelah buka saya malah buntu ide.

Oh iya beb *dihajar* padahal chapter 8 kemaren yang adegan Yesung makan dan Kyu melototin itu adalah adegan paling dramatis. Tapi diriku malah membuatnya jadi mendramatisir =_= maaf yah..

Dan adegan Kyu marahan sama Yesung di kamar di chap di atas.. Ah. Au ah..

Eh. Iya. Sepertinya tak ada yang sadar kalau saya SALAH DUA KALI dalam fic ini .-. makasih gak ada yang sadar ne XD

SEE YOU~


	10. Chapter 10

Malam semakin larut. Tidur orang-orang dihantar oleh suara berisik air jatuh dari langit. Udara terasa dingin dan kebanyakan orang lebih memilih segera tidur setelah menyalakan penghangat ruangan atau meminum sesuatu yang panas. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku pada tiga lelaki di ruang tengah di sebuah rumah.

Heechul, Hyuk Jae, dan Donghae masih duduk diam membisu. Terkurung di rumah Yesung dan sialnya Heechul tak mempunyai jas hujan ataupun payung yang bisa membuat kedua bocah itu menyingkir segera dari rumahnya agar ia bisa tidur. "Kalian bermalam saja disini. Tidur di kamarku," Titah Heechul sambil berdiri. "Mana bisa aku tidur ketika mengkhawatirkan Yesung, _hyung_. Aku bergadang saja." Kata Donghae keras kepala, masih tidak mengalihkan tatapannya pada meja. "Terserah kalian lah, aku tidur duluan." Heechul berjalan menuju tangga. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar ketukan pintu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Heechul sembari memandang dua bocah itu bingung. "Ah! Mungkinkah itu orang tua kalian? Cepat buka." Heechul tidak jadi naik ke atas, ia memilih tetap duduk dan menunggu di ruang tengah bersama Hyuk Jae. Sementara Donghae berjalan ke ruang tamu untuk membukakan si pengetuk.

 **KLEK**

 **BRAK!**

Baru saja Donghae membuka pintu rumah Yesung, tahu-tahu seseorang di luar sana sudah mendobrak pintunya membuat ia terjatuh. Donghae hendak memarahi orang itu, namun merasa tidak mengenalinya ia memilih tetap diam. "DIMANA VAMPIR ITU?!" Serang si lelaki garang. Donghae mengernyit. "Siapa kau?" Tanyanya sambil beriri.

Lelaki itu tidak menyahut pertanyaan Donghae, ia segera menuju ruang tengah dan menemukan dua orang pria menatap tak suka padanya. "Jangan menyembunyikan dia! Cepat serahkan padaku." Heechul maupun Hyuk Jae sama-sama terbingung dengan kalimat yang di keluarkan lelaki di depan mereka yang menurutnya aneh. "Dia.. Dia siapa? Kami tak menyembunyikan siapapun." Balas Heechul polos.

Choi Siwon mendekat, tatapannya terasa menusuk Heechul. "Vampir itu, dasar bodoh." Kepala Heechul memiring. "Dia tidak ada disini,"

"Jangan berbohong, mana ada maling mau mengaku!" Tangan Siwon terangkat keudara, hampir saja ia menampar Heechul jika kakinya tidak ditendang seseorang dari belakang. Siwon menoleh lalu menatap tajam pada Donghae. "Kenapa kau sangat ingin memusnahkannya hah?! Dia juga ingin hidup!" Teriak Donghae geram.

Siwon medecih, ia berbalik dan sedikit menunduk untuk bisa mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Donghae. "Jadi kau membela vampir? Kau tahu berapa banyak orang yang sudah dia bunuh? KAU TAHU?" Balas Siwon sambil mendorong Donghae, teriakannya bahkan mengalahkan suara hujan. "Kalaupun dia membunuh, Kyuhyun-ssi pasti memiliki alasan." Hyuk Jae berdiri dari duduknya.

"Apa kau punya adik?" Mata Siwon berkaca-kaca, pandangannya terfokus pada Hyuk Jae. "Tidak." Balas lelaki itu santai. Siwon tersenyum aneh, ia kembali menatap Heechul. "Kau punya adik'kan? Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jika Kim Yesung mati dibunuh?" Mata Heechul mengerjab cepat. "Bagaimana kalau Kim Yesung aku bunuh saja? Biar kau bisa merasakan perasaanku!" Siwon berjalan menuju tangga.

"Hei!" Heechul menahan tangan Siwon, lelaki itu melihatnya garang. "Coba bicara yang jelas. Siapa adikmu? Apa Yesung membunuhnya?"

"Adikku, kalian pasti kenal Choi Minho, bukan?" HaeHyuk mengangguk. "Aku dengar dia meninggal karena kehabisan darah, dan aku sungguh sangat yakin Minho meninggal akibat ulah vampir itu. Jika vampir itu bersama Yesung, kemungkinan besar kematian Minho ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Yesung."

"Tapi itu juga salah Minho karena dia berniat ingin membunuh Yesung. Kyuhyun-ssi hanya mencoba menyelamatkan Yesung." Balas Hyuk Jae tidak terima. " Tidak seharusnya juga Kyuhyun itu mebunuh adikku! Dia bisa menakut-nakutinya atau apa, tapi kenapa harus membunuh?" Suara Siwon meninggi.

"Tadinya aku berniat menculik Yesung sepulangnya dia dari pemakaman, tapi aku lihat dia merasa bersalah, jadi aku pikir bukan Yesung yang seharusnya dibunuh. Melainkan vampir sialan itu." Lanjut Siwon pelan. "Jika orang yang membuat Kyuhyun membunuh adikku adalah Yesung, berarti aku memang harus memberinya pelajaran." Siwon berusaha melepaskan tangan Heechul yang masih memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak seharunya kejahatan dibalas kejahatan!" Donghae berseru. Siwon melotot padanya. "Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, bodoh!"

"Sekarang aku akan memberikan kalian pilihan. Yesung aku ambil, atau Kyuhyun yang aku musnahkan?" Tentu saja itu adalah pilihan terberat bagi mereka. Yesung Siwon ambil? Apa maksudnya? Siwon pikir Yesung itu barang, apa? Dan tidak mungkin mereka mengorbankan Kyuhyun demi menyelamatkan Yesung. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin juga menyerahkan Yesung lalu membiarkan Kyuhyun tetap bernapas.

"Kau pikir dengan membunuh salah satu dari mereka, Minho bisa hidup kembali? Tidak!" Heechul bersuara, mana mau ia memisahkan Kyuhyun dengan Yesung. Kyuhyun itu meski idiot tapi hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Yesung sebahagia ini, hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa membuat Yesung merasa semarah yang pernah ia lihat. Dalam artian lain, Kyuhyun sangat berarti bagi hidup Yesung. "Memang tidak bisa membuat adikku hidup kembali, tapi rasanya impas, kau kehilangan adikmu, pasti kau akan menderita bukan? Atau jika aku memusnahkan Kyuhyun, Yesung pasti tertekan, dan itu juga membuatmu sakit." Siwon menyeringai.

Melihat Heechul lengah Siwon segera berlari menuju kamar Yesung. Ia memutar kenop pintu lalu mendorongnya, namun sial, pintunya terkunci. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Siwon mendobrak paksa. Dan matanya melebar menemukan tak ada seorangpun dalam sana. Hanya jendela yang terbuka dengan dinding berkibar-kibar ditiup angin. "Brengs**" Umpat Siwon.

 **.**

 **~Beautiful Mistake~**

 **.**

"Kyu.." Yesung melirih sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya, airmata tak henti-hentinya meluncur bebas hingga membasahi dada Kyuhyun. Kini lelaki itu terbaring lemah di lantai nan kotor, seluruh pakaiannya basah, dan Yesung tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menangis.

Setelah berteleportasi mereka malah tiba ditempat ini, sebuah rumah tua tak berpenghuni di tengah hutan. Keadaan rumah itu sudah sebagian hancur, sangat kotor, bahkan tidak ada barang apapun. Dan itu membuat Yesung terpaksa membaringkan Kyuhyun di lantai. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia bahkan tidak membawa pakaian. Kyuhyun terlalu tiba-tiba mengajaknya teleportasi.

"Kyu.. Kau bodoh," Yesung meremas baju Kyuhyun. "Yesung.. Maafkan aku," Yesung merasakan tangannya digenggam erat. Kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang sangatlah lebih dari mengerikan, kulit Kyuhyun bukan lagi putih pucat seperti biasanya atau kemerahaan seperti terbakar, melainkan kecoklatan layaknya manusia hangus. Sungguh itu membuat Yesung takut sekaligus sakit saat melihatnya.

"Jika aku tahu dimana rumah sakit vampir, pasti aku akan membawamu kesana." Ditengah rasa sakitnya Kyuhyun tertawa. Yesung menatapnya bingung. "Mana ada tempat semacam itu, Yesung-ah."

"Lalu, bagaimana menyembuhkanmu?" Yesung membekap mulutnya, rasa sakit dihatinya membuat ia ingin menangis keras. Apalagi melihat Kyuhyun semengerikan ini. " _Mom_ dan _dad_ , pasti bisa. Tenang saja," Kyuhyun membelai pipi Yesung, mengusap linangan airmata dipipi lembut si manis. "Apa kau tetap mencintaiku setelah melihat aku seperti ini?" Yesung terdiam untuk beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya ia memeluk Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja! Aku bahkan akan mencintaimu sekalipun kau jadi abu! Aku menyukaimu, baik-burukmu, aku suka segala dalam dirimu!" Kyuhyun merasakan matanya memanas, kemudian setetes darah meluncur bebas dari sudut matanya.

"Sepertinya yang akan jadi abu terlebih dahulu, kau Yesung-ah." Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya menghadap Yesung, dilihatnya paras manis sang pacar. Yesung nampak pucat. Benar, hari hujan, udara dingin, tentu saja Yesung kedinginan, apalagi rumah ini sebagian dindingnya sudah menghilang dan itu membuat angin masuk dengan leluasa. Kyuhyun melingkari tubuh Yesung, menariknya kedalam pelukan.

"Kau basah Kyu," Gumam Yesung, namun Kyuhyun diam. "Aku kedinginan, Yesung-ah." Bisiknya pelan. Yesung mendongak, ternyata Kyuhyun menatapnya sedaritadi. "Lakukanlah, itu akan membuatmu hangat." Pipi Yesung memerah saat mengatakannya. "Lakukan? Apa?" Yesung mengigit bibirnya. "Itu.." Mata Yesung seolah mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sungguh Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, terlebih bathin Yesung terus-terusan mengatakan hal yang sama, _itu_. Tentu saja ia bingung.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya kemudian sambil mendesah, mungkinkah kecewa? Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, bibirnya ia posisikan di kening Yesung lalu mengecupnya lama, rasanya tidak hangat, melainkan panas. "Jika aku melakukan itu yang kau maksud sekarang, kau akan mati kepanasan, Yesungie sayang."

Yesung mendorong Kyuhyun, kemudian ia duduk dan menatap tajam pada lelaki itu. "Jadi kau mengerti maksudku ITU?!" Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu. "Kau mau kita berhubungan'kan? Seperti apa yang kau lakukan dengan In Sung?" Yesung meremas rambutnya. "Terserahlah." Ucapnya kemudian lalu berbalik menatap pada deretan pohon-pohon tinggi di luar sana, angin hujan yang bertiup membuat pohon-pohon itu seolah hidup.

"Eh? Cahaya apa itu?" Yesung menyipitkan matanya, dari balik pepohonan tinggi dan lebat itu terdapat dua cahaya bersinar di tengah kegelapan. " _Mom!"_ Seru Kyuhyun sambil berbangun, ia menatap ke arah yang sama dengan Yesung. " _Mom_..?" Gumam Yesung bingung.

"Ibumu!?" Yesung menatap _shock_ pada Kyuhyun sedangkan lelaki itu hanya memberikan anggukan tanpa balas memandang Yesung, melainkan masih fokus kedepan dimana cahaya itu semakin mendekat. "Mereka menjemputku.." Lirih Kyuhyun. Segera ia menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Yesung dan meremas bahu pacarnya.

"Aku akan kembali lagi, Yesung-ah. Aku berjanji! Sekarang aku harus pulang dulu, maafkan aku. Kau mau menungguku'kan?" Yesung merasakan airmata mengaliri pipinya. Ia ingin menggeleng, ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun meninggalkannya. "Kyu..? Tidak bisakah, kau tetap bersamaku?" Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Sekarang kondisinya tidak memungkinkan, sayang. Jika aku tetap bersamamu kau mau aku dimusnahkan? Lebih baik aku ikut orang tuaku'kan? Aku janji akan kembali, mungkin sedikit lama." Yesung mulai terisak, kepalanya menunduk tapi Kyuhyun mengangkatnya kembali. "Sayang.. Aku akan menepati janjiku, jangan menangis." Kyuhyun mendekap Yesung erat.

"Kau tahu, Kyu? Satu menit saja kau pergi dari sisiku, aku merasa mati. B-bagaimana sekarang? Kau pasti akan pergi lama, aku.. aku.. aku tidak kuat."

"Aku juga merasa begitu sayang, tapi aku mohon mengertilah. Dengan aku ikut orang tuaku, aku akan sembuh, para pemusnah vampir itu juga menganggap kalau aku sudah mati, mereka tak akan mencariku lagi." Yesung meremas dadanya, tangan kecilnya bergetar ketika melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Pergilah.." Ucapnya setengah hati. "Pastikan ketika kau menemuiku, kau sudah sembuh," Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin. Sebelum orang tuanya semakin dekat ia mencium bibir Yesung lalu menteleportasikan anak itu kerumah.

"Aih! Lihatlah, anak ini nakal sekali." Tau-tau Ayah Kyuhyun sudah berada di dekatnya. "Sudah _dad_ bilang tidur yang nyenyak, kau malah keliaran, lihat'kan akibatnya!" Ayah Kyuhyun menarik telinga anaknya. "Sakit!" Seru Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Siapa perempuan tadi?" Ibu Kyuhyun menengahi perkelahian anak-ayah itu. "Pacarku." Ibu Kyuhyun malah tertawa. "Ah! Pacaran dengan anak manusia. Pastikan hubungan kalian putus." Kyuhyun mendesah.

"Ayolah _mom_ , dia sangat cantik, pandai memasak pula, _mom_ akan menyukainya." Ibu Kyuhyun tetap menggeleng. Dan Kyuhyunpun tahu seberapa ia mencoba orang tuanya tak akan merestui hubungan ia dengan manusia. Kecuali ada keajaiban yang membuat Yesung menjadi vampir.

 **XXX**

 **DUG**

 **PRANG**

 **BUGH**

"Aww..." Yesung memegangi kepala serta pantatnya. Merasa semua anggota tubuhnya remuk. "Sialan.. Kenapa aku malah di tengah tangga!?" Umpatnya kesal. Kyuhyun tidak memantrainya dengan benar hingga ia salah tempat, bukannya kedalam kamar tapi justru di atas tangga.

"Loh, Yesung?! Kemana saja kau? Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu keluar? Bajumu basah? Kau kabur?" Yesung medesah kesal, ternyata Heechul sedang menonton televisi bersama HaeHyuk diruang tengah sambil memakan mie cup. "Ah. Cerewet!" Yesung bersiap melangkah menaiki anak tangga.

"Hati-hati Yesung-ah, Siwon-ssi sepertinya mengincarmu." Langkah yang akan Yesung ambil terhenti. "Aku tak peduli, aku bisa menjaga diri! Ya! Kenapa kalian dirumahku? Kabur? YA! _HYUNG_ MEMPERBOLEHKAN DUA MAKHLUK ANEH INI MASUK?" Yesung melotot pada Heechul yang mengangguk.

 **KRET** Pintu kamar orang tua Yesung terbuka, dua sosok manusia itu menatap garang pada si bungsu. "Teriak malam-malam! Kebiasaan yah. Apa perlu _appa_ sumpal mulut besarmu itu?" Ayah Yesung melempari sang anak dengan kaos kaki.

"Ya! _APPA_." Teriak Yesung lagi, wajahnya sungguh merah, tangannya terkepal erat. "Eh,Hyuk Jae dan Donghae tidak bisa pulang? Masih hujan ya?" HaeHyuk mengangguk sambil memasukan mie kedalam mulut. "Tidurlah setelah selesai makan, jangan lupa gosok gigi, pakai saja punya Yesung, lalu kalian mandi dengan air hangat, pinjam saja piyama Yesung, kalian bisa tidur dikamar Yesung, _ahjumma_ akan mengabari orang tua kalian kalau kalian menginap disini." Yesung mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"YESUNG.. YESUNG.. YESUNG..? KENAPA HARUS YESUNG...?" Heechul tertawa, adiknya itu sangat aneh, Yesung terlihat bahagia sekaligus sedih, dia penasaran sebenarnya dimana sosok Kyuhyun, tapi ia lebih memilih diam dan tak mengungkit hal itu, mungkin jika dia membicarakannya _mood_ Yesung akan _down_. "Baiklah _ahjumma_. Yeay! Kita perang bantal Yesung-ah.. Yang kalah tidur di lantai~" Tunjuk Donghae pada Yesung.

"SIAPA KAU?!" Yesung segera berlari kedalam kamar lalu menguncinya. " _Ahjumma_ punya kunci cadangan, pakai saja." Ibu Yesung melempar kunci pada HaeHyuk. "Terima kasih _ahjumma_. Kami sikat gigi dan mandi dulu~"

"Berdua?" Tanya Heechul. HaeHyuk mengangguk bahagia. "Tentu!"

 **XXX**

" _Mwoya_?" Yesung terduduk di lantai dengan lemas sementara dua teman anehnya itu menguasai ranjang hangatnya. "Kau kalah Yesung, perjanjiannya'kan siapa kalah harus tidur dilantai!"

"AKU TIDAK MENGATAKAN YA, BODOH! LAGIAN KALIAN BEKERJA SAMA UNTUK MENGALAHKAN AKU. DUA LAWAN SATU! TENTU SAJA AKU KALAH, SIALAN KALIAN." Yesung melempar bantal tepat kewajah Donghae. "Yesung tidak mau pakai bantal, Hyuk. Ya sudah, untuk kita saja. Biarkan Yesung disana." HaeHyuk menyamankan dirinya dibalik selimut tanpa mempedulikan Yesung.

"Ya ampun! Bodoh sekali." Yesung mengigit bibirnya kuat. Kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuh pada lemari kecil di belakangnya. _'Belum genap satu hari, aku sudah merindukanmu.'_ Bathin Yesung. _'Kau adalah seseorang.. eh?! Rasanya dia bukan orang. Bagaimana jika aku menyebutnya sesevampir? Hmm.. lebih pantas bukan?'_

' _Kau adalah sesevampir yang paling berkesan Kyuhyun-ah. Kebodohanmu membuatku rindu saja. Sampai bertemu lagi. Aku akan menunggumu.'_ Di ambang batas kesadarannya Yesung mendengar suara kekehan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tersenyum.

 **THE END .-. SERIUS**

END BENERAN .-. UDAH END. SELESE INI. TAMAT. FIN. BENERAN. KOK GAK ADA YANG PERCAYA SIH *authornya cari mati*

 **FIN**

 **TAMAT**

 **SELESAI**

 **THE END**

 **MAJIMAK *?**

 **THIS ENDING**

NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA *BAHAGIA SEKALI DIRIKU* JANGAN TABOK NE TvT)" Apa endingnya gaje dan tak memuaskan? Ah, saya tahu itu. Tapi beneran nanti ini ada sequelnya kok beb.. NC. Rate M pula *entah kenapa kalian jadi semangat diriku nulis kayak ginian* XD

IYA.. IYA.. SAYA AKAN BUAT SETELAH PUASA *PAHALA PUASA SEBULAN LANSUNG LUDES* XD

TERIMA KASIH YANG UDAH RIPIU SELAMA INI. MESKI ANDA TIDAK SADAR KALAU SAYA sudah salah tiga kali, eh, salah empat kali saya .-. TAPI TIDAK ADA YANG PROTES *NYAHAHAHA. SAYA GAK AKAN BILANG APA KESALAHANNYA *Diinjek

Oh Iya.. Sekilas Info : Saya tidak sabar pertengahan Juli dan Agustus ^o^) Juli ini SUJU DAN SNSD DORAWA *COMEBACK* kan beb? ^^ Bahagia sekalihhh...

Kebanyakan bicara saya jadinya TwT"

SINGKAT KATA **KAWAII *?** EH. **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU. JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDA. THANKS YOU. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK. SEMUANYA.**

 **.-.**


End file.
